


La manada

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Summers ha huído de su antigua manada durante meses hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo de California, Beacon Hills. Allí descubre con ayuda del hijo del Sheriff, Stiles, que una manada no es como ella la recuerda. Con la ayuda de Scott, Isaac, Ethan y los demás, y sobre todo Derek, aprenderá a formar parte de una gran manada, a luchar por ella y a vivir con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic escrito por mí pero basándome en la serie de MTV, Teen Wolf. No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes excepto: Dana Summers.

 

 

Una silueta corría por las oscuras calles de un polígono de las afueras de Nueva Jersey. La silueta era de un hombre ya adulto y de muy mala apariencia. Jadeaba del cansancio y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sus perseguidores habían cesado su cacería. Se detuvo en una de las tantas esquinas para recomponer su respiración, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Un golpe a escasos metros de él, hizo que contuviera la respiración y se escondiera entre dos contenedores en penumbra, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubierto. Pero como si sus perseguidores hubiesen leído sus pensamientos, una sonora carcajada retumbó por el abandonado callejón, coreado por otras risitas considerablemente más tímidas.

-No es nada personal, pero tenemos que practicar nuestras técnicas... -comenzó a decir una voz que el perseguido escuchó con terror, viendo como quien hablaba había descubierto su escondite y se acercaba a él para cogerlo de los cuellos de su andrajosa chaqueta y, sin aparente esfuerzo, lo lanzó bajo la luz proyectada por una de las pocas farolas de la zona -... ¿y quién mejor para servir a nuestra causa que un sin hogar a quien nadie echará en falta?

-¡No, por favor! -suplicó el hombre justo antes de ver cómo 4cuatro siluetas se abalanzaban sobre él con gruñidos y ojos que, sorprendentemente, brillaban en sus cuencas.

Poco duraron los gritos del hombre, pues las fieras que se habían lanzado sin piedad para extinguir su vida, habían atacado certeramente en puntos claves, y seguían desgarrando y despedazando a su víctima entre gruñidos y ruidos más propios de animales que de humanos. El hombre que había hablado se giró hacia ellos y sonrió malévolamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con un sanguinolento rojo.

-Vamos, muchachos... Ya es suficiente. -tras decir esto, las fieras cesaron y se irguieron en su forma humana, obedientes. -Volvamos a casa. Ya es tarde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se incorporó para mirar la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche. Aún era temprano, así que se volvió a tumbar sobre las mantas de su cómoda cama, pasándose una mano por su perfecta cara. Sus manos terminadas en cinco largos y finos dedos cada una, se paseaban por sus finas y pálidas facciones, con los ojos aún cerrados, hasta terminar acariciando el nacimiento de su dorado pelo.

Hubo un ruido y abrió los ojos rápidamente, dejando mostrar unos ojos azules enormes, que miraron hacia la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Sin previo aviso, se abrió dando paso a una figura masculina que, donde debería tener los ojos, había dos luces rojas. Ella se incorporó para recibirle.

-No hace falta, Dana. Quédate tumbada y descansa. -dijo con su grave voz, intentando sonar amable con la joven, que volvió a tumbarse sobre las mantas, pero sin apartar los ojos de la alta silueta. -He venido porque te he notado alterada.

-Tan sólo era una pesadilla -dijo ella terminando en una risita nerviosa al ver que el hombre se sentaba en uno de sus lados de la cama.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la cacería de hoy? -dijo alzando una mano para acariciarle una de sus mejillas y observando cómo ella abría los ojos, sorprendida -No te sorprendas, pequeña Dana... hoy has actuado extraño. -dijo haciendo un parón. -En realidad, ya va un tiempo que no eres tan efusiva en nuestras cacerías. Solías ser la mejor, quien más disfrutaba de una buena persecución y su consecuente premio... Pero últimamente... me estás... ¿decepcionando?

Tras escuchar esto último, la joven que respondía al nombre de Dana se incorporó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta para rebatir lo que el hombre decía, pero este levantó uno de sus dedos para ponerlo sobre sus labios, indicándole que se callara.

-No hables, pequeña Dana... -dijo mientras la uña de su dedo que sostenía sobre los labios de la joven se transformaba en una garra. -Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan... y tampoco me gusta que me decepcionen. Así que te voy a proponer una cosa: dime algo que me haga no usarte como presa de tus compañeros. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Ahora sí puedes hablar. -dijo apartando su dedo de los labios de Dana, que estaba petrificada y con los ojos inundándose por lágrimas de terror.

-Yo... Marcus... -paró para aclararse la voz y sacudir la cabeza para tranquilizarse. -He tenido unos días malos, pero volveré a ser la de antes. ¡Lo juro!

Tras esto último, el hombre sonrió con unos tétricos colmillos anormalmente grandes y se acercó a una de sus orejas para susurrarle con una voz que podría petrificar a cualquiera:

-Eso espero, pequeña Dana. No me gustaría tener que usarte como ejemplo. -Tras decir esto, le dio un beso nada sincero en la frente y se levantó de la cama para después salir por la puerta.

En cuanto el hombre salió de su cuarto, la muchacha no pudo hacer más que tomar aire e intentar tranquilizarse para buscar una solución. Si bien ni ella misma podía recoger el valor suficiente para llevarle la contraria a Marcus -que era su alfa-, mucho menos iba a lograr que sus compañeros de manada se unieran a su causa... ni siquiera se le ocurriría proponérselo a ninguno de ellos. Dana sabía perfectamente que aunque fueran todos miembros de la misma manda, de la misma "familia", la confianza mutua y el cariño no era, para nada, uno de los vínculos entre ellos. No. Entre todos los miembros betas de la manada solo había un sentimiento: "la competitividad"; el sentimiento que todos dirigían hacia el alfa era otro muy distinto: "el terror".

Así que... ¿qué opciones tenía? No podía hablar con ninguno en su misma situación dentro de la manada, y tampoco tenía ningún amigo o conocido fuera de ésta ya que Marcus se lo había prohibido a todos y cada uno de ellos. Según su filosofía, cualquier simple humano que no fuera como ellos, no podría ser considerado digno de entablar relación con ellos... para él, tan sólo eran presas a las que cazar y con las que entrenar a sus betas.

Enfrentarse ella sola a Marcus y el resto de la manada tampoco era una opción, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero ¿entonces qué haría? No podía soportar más esa situación... si bien era cierto que hasta hacía un mes escaso era una de las más fieras de la manada, la más despiadada y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por dar caza a esos seres "inferiores" que eran los humanos, no sabía muy bien cuándo, se había hartado de ser un mero animal a pesar de su apariencia humana. Por algún extraño motivo había empezado a desarrollar... ¿conciencia? ¿remordimientos?

Dana se levantó de la cama sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar todas esas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar siendo tan estúpida de tan siquiera estar pensando en todas esas cosas? ¿En escapar?

De repente, se dio cuenta de una de las posibles opciones con las que podría haber contado antes de descartar, como todas y cada una de las posibilidades anteriores. ¿Y si escapaba? ¿Y si huía? ¡¡Lejos, muy lejos!!

Soltó aire por la nariz convencida y estiró uno de sus brazos para bajar de encima del armario una mochila que llevaba mucho sin usar, y sin pensarlo demasiado (porque sino seguramente se echaría atrás en su decisión de escapar de ese lugar vacío de humanidad) comenzó a lanzar en su interior ropa y las pocas pertenencias importantes que tenía desperdigadas por su cuarto. Se quedó en silencio escuchando los ruidos de toda la vivienda y de los alrededores, olfateó en busca de algún miembro cotilla de la manada o del mismo alfa, pero parecía que tenía la oportunidad de escapar. Era ese momento o se quedaba para siempre... volviendo a comportarse como un animal despiadado y sin ningún tipo de consciencia humana o ser cazada como uno de tantos humanos, como presa, para todos sus compañeros de manada.

Decidida, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y, tras asegurarse una vez más de que no había moros en la costa, saltó al exterior de la vivienda. Dana no era idiota, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba allí, sabrían que había huido tras la amenazante conversación con el alfa... y sabía que irían tras de ella, le intentarían dar caza. Esbozó una sonrisa prepotente al pensar en esto último: "le intentarían dar caza". No por nada había sido la mejor loba de la manada durante más de 5 años. Tal vez llegaran a apresarla, pero desde luego, se lo pondría difícil.


	2. Bienvenida a Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, la protagonista llega a Beacon Hills. Allí empezará (aunque no lo sepa aún) a encontrarse gente muy peculiar.

**01\. Bienvenida a Beacon Hills**

Plena ola de calor en un pueblucho de California durante el mes de junio y una chica rubia se bajaba de un autobús sofocante y mal oliente después de largas horas de viaje y con el aire acondicionado. Si a esto le sumas un sentido súper desarrollado del olfato, sería imposible no bajar del automóvil con arcadas e incluso mareos. La chica sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar ese horrible olor de sus fosas nasales y respiró hondo el terriblemente cálido aire de la calle. Cogió su mochila del maletero del autobús y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la enana estación de... ¿Beacon Hills?

La muchacha sonrió amargamente. Llevaba meses cruzando el país, huyendo de Nueva Jersey, donde había comenzado su viaje con la única intención de alejarse lo más posible de su vida pasada. En más de seis meses, ya se había cruzado el país de costa a costa y zigzagueando de norte a sur del país, dando marcha atrás en algunas ocasiones... cualquier cosa con tal de despistar a sus perseguidores. Ciertamente no había encontrado ninguna señal de que realmente estuvieran acechándola, pero si los conocía tan bien como creía conocerlos, sin duda estaban buscándola de algún modo. Suspiró sentándose en un banco a la sombra mientras abrió su mochila para coger la botella de agua que, lamentablemente, aunque aún tenía agua dentro, estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar siquiera en beberla. Emitió un leve gruñido y la lanzó a la papelera para después buscar en su monedero una moneda para sacar de la máquina expendedora de bebidas algo frío.

Se levantó del banco cargando con la mochila sobre un hombro y se dirigió a la máquina. ¡Genial! No había agua. Miró con detenimiento qué otras bebidas había y presionó el botón de "Coca-Cola". La botella cayó con un terrible "clonc", que le había sentado horriblemente a la chica debido a su desarrollado oído lobuno y a las escasas horas de descanso después de todos los meses de huída. Se agachó murmurando maldiciones por el estrépito que había causado la botella y tras erguirse, abrió la botella sin esfuerzo y se la llevó a los labios mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Normalmente, cuando alguien logra llevarse un trago frío después de tanto tiempo y con ese calor en el ambiente, suele cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Pero ella no era normal y desde luego, tampoco podía decirse que su vida fuera algo normal. Ella siempre estaba a alerta, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, comprobando que nadie la siguiera, escuchando cualquier tipo de ruido que le pudiera parecer sospechoso, olfateando el aire en busca del olor de su peor pesadilla: el alfa del que estaba huyendo y sus antiguos compañeros-rivales de manada.

Pero en esa ocasión, al mirar por encima de la botella de CocaCola que aún seguía pegada a sus labios, se encontró con un oficial de policía que, desde el otro extremo de la estación, la escrutaba con sus brazos en jarras. Ella bajó la botella y le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué problema había con ese? ¿Acaso era un delito beber CocaCola en ese dichoso pueblucho? El oficial seguía sin quitarle el ojo de encima y ella olfateó disimuladamente buscando algún olor especial en él, pero no: era completamente humano. Decidió que lo mejor sería sonreír al señor y dirigirse hacia la salida de los andenes para tomar otro bus con destino a dios-sabe-qué-pueblucho de... Nuevo Méjico, por ejemplo. Así que cerró la botella, se acomodó de nuevo la mochila y se dirigió a las taquillas.

-Hola, buenos días. -saludó sonriente al joven que vendía los billetes. Siempre era bueno sonreír a la gente... le daba un aire inocente y adorable que hacía que la gente fuera más amable. -Quería un autobús para... no sé... ¿Santa Fé? O... no sé, cualquier sitio -dijo riendo ella al ver la mirada de confusión que le dirigía el encargado de la taquilla. -Ya sabes... viaje de mochilera sin destino fijo -continuó ella señalando su único equipaje y sonriendo aún con más cara de niña adorable. Pero el joven de la taquilla, aunque parecía más relajado con su última explicación, se puso tenso y miró sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que se giró rápidamente con posición de defensa/ataque.

Dio gracias a sus lobunos reflejos, ya que logró parar su movimiento de puñetazo justo a tiempo, pues quien estaba justo detrás de ella no era ningún lobo conocido y con ansias de despellejarla viva, no. Era el oficial de policía que había estado observándola minutos antes.

-¡Vaya, perdón! Me había asustado, señor agente... -rió nerviosa ella al ver cómo el agente miraba su mano echa un puño.

-¿Iba usted a atacarme?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Yo... ehm... es un acto reflejo, lo siento.

-Ya... ¿podría acompañarme a la comisaría, por favor?

-¿Hm? Bueno... en realidad iba a coger un bus... -respondió ella nerviosa y sin ganas de tener que ir a la comisaría por décima vez en esos meses. Al parecer no estaba demasiado bien visto que una menor de quince años viajara sola por el país entero, y siempre había algún agente de policía "dispuesto a ayudar" a una "niña rebelde que se había escapado de casa de sus padres".

-Pero me ha parecido entender que aún no ha comprado el billete, ¿verdad? Acompáñeme, después de que me respondas a unas breves preguntas, yo mismo te traeré de vuelta a la estación. -dijo convencido el agente.

Ella exhaló aire fuertemente y asintió, siguiendo al agente que muy "amablemente" había tomado su mochila y la dirigía hacia el coche de policía. Al menos el coche patrulla sí que tenía aire acondicionado, lo cual agradeció. Ella repiqueteó en la reja que separaba la parte trasera de la parte del conductor del coche.

-Oiga... señor... ¿cómo le llamo? ¿Agente?

-En realidad soy el sheriff Stilinski. -contestó él aún con su amable tono de voz.

-¿Sheriff? -rió ella. ¡Qué suerte tenía siempre! -¡Vaya! Pues... es que verá... yo creo que no he hecho nada malo, ¿no? ¿O me he metido en algún lío? -preguntó ella intentando sonar lo mas "asustada" e "inocente" posible.

-No has hecho nada ilegal que yo haya visto, pero... me gustaría tener una entrevista contigo en la comisaría. Simplemente es eso.

Ella se mantuvo callada y tras un suspiro se apoyó de nuevo contra el respaldo de los asientos traseros del coche patrulla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del aire acondicionado que funcionaba perfectamente. El trayecto tan sólo duró unos 10 minutos, trayecto con el cual se habían cruzado lo que ella creía que era la totalidad del pueblo. El Sheriff Stilinski aparcó en la comisaría y abrió la puerta del coche para que la chica se pudiera bajar. Ella tomó sus pertenencias y pasó al interior, dirigida siempre por el agente que la había custodiado todo el rato. Tras pasar los controles de metales él la volvió a dirigir hacia un cubículo rodeado por vidrieras. Pudo intuir por la placa de la mesa que llevaba el nombre del señor que la había llevado, el Sheriff Stilinski, que ese era su despacho.

-¿Te apetece una bebida fría? -preguntó de nuevo con su voz amable mientras abría la puerta de una mininevera que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

-Agua estará bien, gracias. -dijo intentando disimular sus nervios. Ya se conocía el procedimiento de memoria después de todas las veces que había vivido esa situación desde que inició su huida.

El Sheriff le entregó una botella de agua helada que acababa de sacar de la nevera ya nombrada y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Ella abrió la botella y le dio un sorbito intentando apaciguar sus nervios, él se limitó a observarla.

-Bien... ¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo sonriendo levemente para calmar a la chica que, evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

-Dana. -contestó ella. A lo que rápidamente añadió -y sé por qué estoy aquí ahora mismo... no es la primera vez que me "detienen" sin hacer nada.

-¿No es la primera vez? -preguntó sorprendido, a la par que confundido, mientras alzaba sus cejas.

-Sí. En Columbia, Francfort, Massachussets, Madison, Des Moines... -comenzó a enumerar, viendo cómo el Sheriff abría la boca con sorpresa y la detenía con la mano.

-¿En todos esos sitios?

-Sí. Siempre resulta chocante que una chica tan joven, y menor, viaje sola por todo el país sin más cosas que una mochila -dijo riendo y señalando su único equipaje- Pero como ya dije en las anteriores ocasiones, no es que me esté escapando de casa. Simplemente mis padres son muy permisivos y me han dado carta blanca para hacer este viaje antes de empezar de nuevo las clases. -el Sheriff la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pensando en qué tipo de padres permitirían tal libertad a una muchacha tan joven como ella aparentaba ser.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Dana?

-Quince. -contestó ella, a sabiendas que eso iba incluso a hacer más difícil esa conversación. Él se limitó a poner un gesto aún de mayor sorpresa. Así que decidió contar la mentira gracias a la que todo el mundo, todos los agentes que le habían detenido previamente, se habían compadecido de ella y la habían dejado marchar -Pero verá, acabo de superar una enfermedad muy larga y dura y es por eso que decidí hacer este viaje.

El agente se quedó muy pensativo y tras exhalar un suspiro y mirarla fijamente, encendió su ordenador y para sorpresa de la muchacha le empezó a preguntar por todos sus datos.

-Pero de verdad que no es suficiente. -dijo ella nerviosa -Mis padres están al tanto. ¿Es que acaso no me cree, sheriff... Stilinski? -terminó ella leyendo la chapa de la mesa que tenía el nombre del agente y poniendo unos disimulados pucheros.

-Mira, Dana. Te voy a hablar con franqueza. Si tan sólo fueras un poco mayor, no te incordiaría más... pero es mi deber como agente de la ley y como padre también, el contactar con tus padres y dejarles bien claro que lo que han hecho es intolerable y muy arriesgado para ti. -dijo con un tono que dejaba claro que no la acusaba de nada.

-Pero... pero si les llama... Será más un incordio para usted, un incordio completamente innecesario, de verdad. -suplicó ella, lo que hizo que el Sheriff tuviera cada vez más claro que la chica tan "inocente" y "adorable" que tenía delante suya, era una chica que, evidentemente, se había escapado.

-Dime el número de tu casa. -dijo simplemente.

-No... no tienen teléfono. -dijo ella viendo cómo el agente la miraba alzando una ceja, y tras masajearse las sienes continuó.

-Pues la dirección.

-No me la sé.

El agente exhaló desesperado y se sentó contra su respaldo, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándola seriamente, a lo que ella no pudo evitar quedarse quieta y temblorosa. Este hombre se lo iba a poner difícil. ¿Qué demonios haría para librarse de esta? ¿Descuartizarlo? No, esa no era una opción ya que se había negado a hacer eso nunca más -al menos no a un ser humano. El agente volvió a incorporarse y se acercó un poco para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien. Esta es tu última oportunidad para contarme la verdad de por qué estás aquí tú sola y por qué debería confiar en ti, porque me dices que no te has escapado pero, en cambio, no me dejas hacer una llamada a tus padres para corroborar tu historia. Eso sería mucho más sencillo y nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo.

-Es que... no puedo. -dijo ella sin saber qué contestar. Mierda... estaba en un lío, y gordo. Si el agente se empeñaba en llamar a sus padres, vería que no está bajo su tutela y tendría que contactar con su tutor legal... que era precisamente de quien huía.

-Verás, Dana...

-¡No puedo! ¡De verdad! -exclamó ella, ya empezando a ponerse demasiado nerviosa y notando como su lobo interior se comenzaba a revolver violentamente ante la insistencia del hombre.

-¿Por qué no me explicas qué es lo que pasa? -dijo él ya alzando un poco la voz, demasiado confundido. Tal era su nivel de confusión que incluso se había imaginado que sus padres fueran unos maltratadores, o que algo le había pasado en su ciudad, algo tan aterrador que había tenido realmente la necesidad de huir... y que todo aquello no era una simple escapada de una adolescente rebelde.

-Necesito salir. -exclamó ella de golpe. Se sentía encerrada, enjaulada, y eso a su lobo no le gustaba... llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, controlándose. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Tal vez fuera ese calor horrible, ese ambiente húmedo, o el persistente olor a tinta que inundaba todo el cubículo... eso lo podía soportar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa... demasiadas preguntas. Comenzó a dar tumbos por el despacho, ahogándose. El agente se levantó y se comenzó a acercarse a ella. Reconocería un ataque de pánico en cualquier parte, ya que su hijo sufría alguno que otro.

-Tranquila. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Solo es un ataque de pánico. Mi hijo Stiles tiene muchos así que sé cómo... -ya estaba a escaso metro de ella, que le paró con una mano para mantenerlo lejos.

-¡No se acerque! -dijo ella sin mirarle, pero con una voz distinta, una voz más animal.

Fue entonces cuando el Sheriff se fijó en la mano de la muchacha. Las uñas que antes habían sido normales, tenían ahora forma de garras y comenzó a entender. Bueno, en realidad no entendía nada; no entendía por qué esa muchacha viajaba sola, desde tan lejos y desde hace tanto tiempo... Pero sí comenzó a entender que realmente necesitaba tomar el aire y relajarse. El Sheriff se acercó a la puerta y le dijo a otro agente que subiera un poco más el aire acondicionado.

-Dana, tranquilízate. No querrás perder el control en una comisaría, ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, esperando que la muchacha se relajara.

Al escuchar eso, la chica levantó la mirada y la dirigió justo hacia los ojos del agente, que parecía inusualmente tranquilo ante el hecho de que sus ojos ahora relampaguearan con un sobrenatural brillo azul turquesa y sus colmillos demasiado grandes para ser humanos. Él mantuvo el gesto sereno y le acercó de nuevo la botella de la que antes había bebido. Ante esta escena, el shock hizo que ella volviera a la normalidad, mirándolo sin entender nada. Olfateó disimuladamente el ambiente, de nuevo, en busca de algún olor sobrenatural en aquel hombre, pero nada. No había nada. ¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cómo...?

-Siento haberte alterado tanto. Si lo hubieras dicho desde un principio... aunque supongo que no es algo que se dice a todos los agentes de policía que te detienen, ¿verdad? -dijo con cierto humor.

-No entiendo... ¡tú eres humano! -dijo ella, aunque parecía más una acusación.

-Correcto. Pero tengo ciertos... contactos no humanos. O... completamente humanos, al menos. -se corrigió rápidamente. -Has sido afortunada, si esto hubiera pasado hace unos meses, probablemente hubiera terminado todo de un modo distinto. -terminó con una sonrisa, a la que ella le correspondió.

-Sí que soy afortunada. -dijo ella.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el agente se limitó a mirarla y a sopesar las opciones que tenía. Sin duda esa muchacha no quería, por alguna razón, que contactara con sus familiares. Tal vez el hecho de ser una loba tuviera algo que ver, pero después de comprobar que a la muchacha no le gustaban las preguntas, decidió que por el momento, no haría ninguna pregunta más. Pero entonces, ¿qué haría con ella?

Ella, por su parte, escudriñaba al hombre intentando entender el tipo de "contactos" que tendría aquel humano. Pero sin duda sabía lo que era ella. Se había comportado y había reaccionado como si lidiara con lobos todos los días. De repente, salió de su ensoñación y después de revolverse aún incómoda en su asiento preguntó.

-Entonces... ¿dejará que me vaya? -dijo inocentemente y esperando que se levantara y la despidiera con un "por supuesto, buen viaje".

El hombre se quedó serio, mirándola, y decidiendo qué hacer. Comprobó que su gesto serio estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo a la pobre muchacha así que esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió pensando. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que el Sheriff pareció tomar una decisión. Volvió a sonreír y tras tamborilear con sus dedos alegremente sobre su escritorio, contestó:

-No.


	3. Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se van a ir uniendo los personajes que ya conocemos de la serie. Tal vez lo he alargado demasiado, pero quería que llegarais a conocer bien al personaje original, Dana Summers.  
> Espero que os guste.

 

 

 

**Encuentros**

 

La negativa tan sonriente pilló a la muchacha por sorpresa. Dana no entendía nada... ¿qué era lo que pretendía aquel hombre? ¿Acaso quería que le arrancara la tráquea de un mordisco? Pero aunque sus nervios habían estado realmente a punto de explotar y poco faltó para que se le abalanzara con intención de matarlo de la manera más cruel y sanguinaria, el hombre le explicó que no la iba a detener, que no llamaría a sus padres, pero que a cambio, le gustaría celebrar una cena a la que iría su hijo y uno de sus amigos. Esto a ella la pilló por sorpresa, pero el hombre la invitó a esperar la media hora que le quedaba de turno y así la llevaría a su casa para que se pudiera dar una ducha y prepararse para la cena.

En resumen: el agente la había obligado a ir a cenar con él, su hijo y otro más a cenar, además que le había ofrecido su propia casa como "albergue" por el tiempo que necesitara -cosa que ella vio innecesaria pues al día siguiente seguiría su viaje sin importar qué dijera el sheriff de apellido raro.

-Por cierto, Dana, no me has dicho tu apellido. -comentó alegremente el agente que volvía a conducir el coche patrulla, pero esta vez ella iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Summers. -dijo ella simplemente, aún pensando en lo que diablos estaría pensando el humano y por qué motivo se había empeñado en darle cobijo después de verla transformada.

-¡Bonito apellido! -comentó él alegremente.

-El suyo es... extraño. -dijo ella quedamente, intentando sonar "graciosa", a lo que el agente rió mientras asentía.

-Ciertamente lo es, sí que lo es. Pero llámame John. -terminó él, a lo que la muchacha asintió sin más conversación. -¡Ya hemos llegado!

Ella miró por la ventanilla del coche patrulla y se encontró con una casa de dos pisos, blanca y con un jardín no muy grande en la parte delantera, donde había un buzón con el apellido "Stilinski" escrito en él. El hombre aparcó y ella lo siguió fuera del coche.

El Sheriff, John, le enseño la casa y posó sus cosas en un cuarto vacío del segundo piso que, al parecer, estaba al lado del cuarto de su hijo que, como él indicó "su cuarto suele ser el santuario del desorden y el caos, así que no te lo enseñare" y al lado del baño. Le dejó unas toallas limpias y fue al piso de abajo para ir preparando la cena.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí para entrar en la ducha, se miró al espejo, donde una chica de quince años a punto de cumplir dieciséis le devolvía una mirada azulada que, desde hacía rato, estaba confundida y extrañada por el comportamiento del hombre que la había "secuestrado" en la estación. Se desvistió sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo y encendió el grifo de la ducha para justo entonces meterse ella.

Respiró hondo disfrutando por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, de una agradable ducha. No es que llevara todo el viaje sin ducharse, pero normalmente se duchaba en los hoteles cutres en los que se hospedaba. Y con "cutres" se refería a los hoteles "tan tan cutres" que se saltan la ley y permiten a menores hospedarse en ellos. Aún dentro de la ducha escuchó cómo John hablaba por teléfono, y gracias a su oído lobuno pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

-Sí, Stiles, sé que tu padre es un muermo y que te da la lata cambiar tus planes por venir a casa para cenar -decía el hombre burlándose del hijo- pero te ordeno que vengas. Bueno, en realidad te ordeno que vengas tú y Scott.

- _¿Y eso? ¡No nos hemos metido en ningún lío! ¿A qué viene..._

-Viene a que soy tu padre y te digo que lo hagas. -dijo ya más seriamente. -Y ya no hay más discusión. En media hora te quiero aquí en casa y con Scott.

- _Ya, papá, y a Isaac lo dejamos en el bosque tirado, ¿no?_

-¡Que se venga él también! Me importa un comino, pero venid.

- _La cuestión es que está entrenando con Derek en el bosque y Scott y yo habíamos hablado de ir a recogerle._

-Pues id a recogerle y venís. ¿Eso en qué siglo será? -preguntó el hombre sarcásticamente.

- _¿En una hora?_

-Que sea menos. Venga. Nos vemos para cenar.

Dana no pudo evitar reírse de la peculiar forma de hablar que tenían padre e hijo y apagó el grifo para salir de la ducha y envolverse en la toalla que había dejado sobre el armario del baño. Salió en toalla y se metió en "su nuevo cuarto" por una noche para vestirse. Una vez se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, se asomó por la ventana, que daba al patio trasero donde, al parecer, comenzaba el bosque.

Ésa visión le hizo sonreír. Le encantaba la naturaleza, antes incluso de haber sido mordida y convertirse en medio animal. Sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y aspiró profundamente. Lo cierto era que Beacon Hills no estaba "tan" mal como ella había supuesto. Cierto era que no había visto más que la estación, la comisaría y la casa en la que en esos momentos se encontraba, pero el aire era limpio y puro; se notaba que había un gran bosque cerca. Había sido la semana pasada cuando decidió encaminarse por pueblos pequeños de Estados Unidos y dejar a un lado las ciudades grandes donde la gente ignora a todos los demás y nadie se fijaba en ella, pero todo era contaminación y ruido. Demasiado ruido para sus sensibles oídos y demasiados malos olores para su gran olfato.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a John llamarla desde el piso de abajo. Ella salió al encuentro de la voz, que le pedía que le bajara la ropa sucia para que mañana ya la tuviera seca y disponible. Cuando bajó la ropa sucia, John se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa es toda la ropa que tiene una chica adolescente? -a lo que Dana se encogió de hombros. -¡Vaya!

-Ser fugitiva con una maleta de ruedas no me parecía práctico. -bromeó ella, a lo que el hombre asintió y rió sonoramente.

Dana se incorporó de golpe. Su oído había captado el sonido de unas ruedas sobre la gravilla de la zona de aparcamiento de delante de la casa. John le puso una mano en el hombro con ademán de calmarla y fue a la puerta, donde escuchó como éste llamaba a su hijo, lo que hizo que se relajara.

Pero fue en ese mismo instante cuando otra cosa hizo que se alterara demasiado. Un olor, dos esencias, en realidad, que le resultaban tétricamente conocidas. ¡La habían encontrado! Se abalanzó hacia las escaleras corriendo y recogió un sobre que había colocado sobre la mesa, cuyo contenido, probablemente, fuera lo más valioso de las pocas cosas que tenían.

-¿Dana? -escuchó cómo le llamaba John desde la entrada.

Pero Dana ya no escuchaba. Abrió la ventana y saltó por ella, tan sólo llevando consigo el monedero y el sobre. Corrió a través del patio trasero para introducirse de lleno en el bosque. Cuando hubo corrido durante unos metros, se dio cuenta de algo horrible: había dejado a John, ese amable humano que le había abierto las puertas de su casa a una completa desconocida y loba, solo con sus perseguidores.

Se maldijo por ello y sin pensárselo dos veces dio media vuelta y corrió aún más rápido de vuelta a la casa, olfateando en busca del inconfundible olor a sangre, pero no lo encontró. Eso la confundió en parte, pero eso no hizo que aminorara la marcha ni que saltara a través de la ventana para aterrizar de pleno sobre una de las esencias que había captado. Agarró el cuello de su víctima con sus garras y dirigió sus fríos ojos turquesas a la otra esencia. Sin mediar más palabra, le miró y después dirigió su mirada hacia su presa: un joven castaño y rizoso que estaba tendido el suelo debajo de ella. Miró a su alrededor sin dejar de mirar al dueño de la otra esencia lobuna y vio a John y a otro joven adolescente que la miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Os ha mandado él? ¡Contesta! -rugió ella mirando al moreno, dueño del olor lobuno que aún seguía de pie y sin apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía sorprendido, pero éste dio un paso hacia ella, lo que hizo que ella acercara más aún las garras hacia el cuello del que estaba apresado.

-Nos ha invitado John. -dijo haciendo que sus ojos destellaran con ojos rojos.

Dana frunció el entrecejo pero no se relajó hasta que, al mirar de nuevo a los ojos de John, éste asintió. La joven rugió, sintiéndose traicionada por el amable hombre que la había estado interrogando y "ayudando".

-Dana, creo que hay un malentendido. Suelta a Isaac. -dijo señalando al muchacho que permanecía inmóvil debido a su agarre.

-Esto me pasa por confiar en cualquiera. -dijo ella con una voz tétrica de loba.

-No, cálmate. No te ha traicionado nadie... bien pensado creo que hubiera sido mejor decirte antes, explicarte, quiénes eran mis "contactos" gracias a los que no me extrañó verte transformada.

Con estas palabras, John consiguió calmar a la loba, que aflojó el agarre puesto en su presa, pero que no llegó a soltarle del todo.

-Este es mi hijo Stiles y sus dos amigos Isaac y Scott. -explicó el adulto. -Me enteré de lo que eran hace escasos meses.

-Él es un alfa. -dijo ella señalando con la mirada a Scott.

-Sí. El alfa de Isaac. -continuó. -Ahora... ¿podrías soltar a Isaac?

Ella miró a su presa, que la estaba mirando con ojos dorados, pero sin intención alguna de atacarla. Dirigió su turquesa mirada hacia el alfa, que la miraba aún con ojos carmesí, pero más tranquilo, y soltó al rizoso y se apartó de ellos, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Papá, la próxima vez que te empeñes en que invite a cenar a mis amigos, asegúrate que la otra parte invitada no les intente rebanar el cuello, ¿vale? -dijo el hijo de John intentando disipar la tensión que evidentemente invadía el ambiente. Y lo logró, porque el alfa volvió a tener ojos castaños cuando tuvo a su beta al lado, de pie y colocándose la camiseta. Incluso sonrió en la dirección de la rubia.

-Me llamo Scott. Él es Isaac. -se presentó el alfa intentando también eliminar la tensión.

-Dana. -contestó quedamente, pero ya con sus ojos normales y sin garras.

-Menuda entrada triunfal. -comentó Stiles mirando hacia la ventana rota de la cocina.

-Siento eso. -dijo mirando al adulto, que suspiro e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Eso no importa... no sería la primera vez que algún lobo le ocasiona algún daño a mi propiedad. -bromeó, haciendo que todos rieran y que Dana esbozara una sonrisa.

-Yo... no quiero ser pesado, pero vengo de entrenar y tengo hambre. -dijo simplemente Isaac, el rizoso, a lo que John asintió y aceleradamente se dirigió al horno para sacar la lasaña y pidió a su hijo que aliñara la ensalada.


	4. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

Después del catastrófico comienzo de la cena que John había preparado, la atmósfera se relajó de manos del payaso de su hijo, Stiles. Aunque durante la comida todo había estado silencioso a excepción de las bromas del ya mencionado bufón oficial, durante el postre John alegó tener que hacer unas llamadas por el trabajo y se escapó para que los tres jóvenes lobos y el incordio de su hijo pudieran hablar de... de cosas de lobos.

En cuanto el hombre dejó claro que no iba a bajar hasta dentro de un largo rato, la conversación entre los cuatro jóvenes comenzó.

-Nunca había visto un alfa tan joven. -dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de Scott quien, lejos de sentirse ofendido, llenó el pecho con orgullo. -¿Sólo está él en tu manada? -preguntó señalando a Isaac con un gesto de cabeza.

-Tengo nombre, gracias. -dijo ofendido el rizoso.

-No... somos unos cuantos más. -rió Scott al ver la reacción de Isaac. -Pero no solo lobos: Stiles es también uno más de la manada.

-¿Stiles? -preguntó ella sorprendida dirigiéndole una mirada que, lejos de parecer sorpresa era más de repugnancia. -Pero si es humano. -dijo olfateando su aroma sin acercarse.

-¿Sabes? Tu tono me está empezando a crispar los nervios. -intervino Isaac antes de que Stiles pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, pero que asintió conforme a lo que dijo el beta. Ella los miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Él es un humano. Es un hecho. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que lo que Isaac y Stiles quieren decir es que sí, mi manada tiene lobos, humanos, e incluso una banshee... pero es una manada al fin y al cabo. Mi manada. -dijo Scott recalcando esto último.

-Una banshee. -dijo simplemente.

-Y a mí lo que me gustaría saber es por qué mañana tendré que reparar la ventana. -interrupió Stiles. -Quiero decir... que me gustaría saber por qué decidiste atacar... así, de repente.

-Creí que me habían encontrado.

-¿Sabes? Tu costumbre de contestar con monosílamos y frases cortas se me asemeja familiar. ¿Te apellidas Hale? -dijo Stiles rodando sus ojos.

\- Summers.

-¿Cómo? -volvió a preguntar el humano. Ella emitió un leve gruñido antes de suspirar.

-¿De verdad alguien que se apellida Stilinski se extraña del apellido Summers? -tras decir esto, Scott no pudo evitar reír.

-Volviendo al tema. ¿Quién crees que te persigue? -preguntó Scott aún con leves restos de humor en su castaña mirada. Ella le miró seria, grave.

-Mi antigua manada.

-¿Ves? ¡Sin duda es una Hale! -interrumpió Stiles de nuevo, a lo que Isaac asintió. Pero Scott la miró serio.

-¿Y por qué te perseguiría tu antigua manada?

-Porque huí de ellos, simplemente. -dijo ella bufando. -De verdad, no entiendo en qué o por qué os tiene que importar a vosotros mis problemas.

-Pues porque estás en Beacon Hills. -contestó Isaac dejando claro que ése era el territorio de la manada. Ella asintió, conforme, cogió el vaso de agua y tras llevárselo a los labios y dar un breve trago habló.

-No tengo ningún interés en vuestro territorio. Si sigo aquí es porque John me llevó a comisaría por ser menor y estar viajando sin tutelaje y después decidió traerme a cenar. Mi intención era usar Beacon Hills como simple trasbordo. -tras decir esto se levantó. -Y mañana por la mañana me iré a la estación para irme ya. Así que no os tenéis que preocupar más. Tan sólo estoy de paso. -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina. Fue entonces cuando Scott se levantó.

-Siéntate. -dijo con voz grave y los ojos rojos. Ella, lejos de amedrentarse le encaró y se acercó.

-Tú no eres mi alfa. -contestó tranquilamente.

-Pero si te vuelves a sentar, te comentaría que no tienes que huir más. Nosotros te protegeríamos. -dijo él, a lo que ella contestó con una risotada.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja. -dijo fríamente después de que sus risas se terminaron.

-Entonces ¿por qué huyes y no te enfrentas a ellos? -contestó rápidamente Scott, con lo que dio en el clavo, pues una sombra de pesar cruzó los ojos de la chica durante un instante. -Si te quedas, no tendrás que seguir huyendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Eso no es vida.

-Sé que no es vida. -dijo quedamente. -Pero si me quedo en cualquier lugar, me encontrarán y entonces pasaré a estar muerta. -paró y los miró a todos con gravedad. -¡Vosotros no lo entendéis! Vosotros tenéis una manada basada en el mundo de la piruleta, donde incluso un humano puede corretear con lobos por el bosque y donde una banshee aúlla junto con los lobos en luna llena. Mi antigua manada no era así: su filosofía era cazar o ser cazado, matar o ser matado... y yo formé parte de eso durante cinco años. Llevo seis meses huyendo por todo el país. Seis meses completamente sola y aunque me podría llegar a apetecer quedarme en un sitio el resto de mis días, sé que ellos me encontrarían. Porque me están cazando, porque soy su nueva presa. ¿Entiendes? ¡No soy como vosotros!

Y tras decir esto, salió de la cocina para subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Volvió a colocar el sobre encima de la mesilla y se dejó caer sobre las mantas de la cama. Escuchó como los lobos se iban de la casa y cómo Stiles subía a su cuarto. Acto seguido, unos pasos se acercaron a su puerta y John tocó a su puerta titubeante.

-¿Estás despierta?

-Adelante. -dijo incorporándose y viendo cómo aparecía la cabeza del sheriff por la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? -pregunto sonriente. -¿Has decidido quedarte por más tiempo?

-Eso era lo que intentabas... -dijo sonriendo de medio lado. -No, mañana me voy por la mañana a coger cualquier bus. La vida en manada no es lo mío. Ya no, al menos. -al decir esto, pudo ver y sentir cómo la mirada del sheriff se oscurecía.

-Vaya. Lamento decir eso. -dijo sinceramente. -Realmente creía que sería un buen apaño... yo no sé cómo funcionan las manadas ni mucho menos, pero conozco a estos chicos, y créeme, aunque no entiendo nada de sus cosas lobunas, veo que además de "manada", son amigos. Siempre pueden contar el uno con el otro... Creí que te sentirías a gusto con la idea. No sé. Tal vez me esté metiendo donde nadie me llama, pero realmente, Dana, no creo que después de seis meses de soledad continua, debas seguir con ello. ¿No?

-Es complicado.

-No lo dudo. Pero Dana, eres una chica joven y preciosa de quince años que está huyendo no sé de qué y que se pasa los días sola. Aquí puedes hacerte hueco en una "manada", hacer amigos, olvidar la soledad y el miedo... dejar de estar a alerta todo el rato. Pero claro, esa es tu elección. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que tienes un hueco en esta casa todo el tiempo que necesites y más. Duerme y descansa. Tal vez mañana lo veas todo desde otra perspectiva y decidas darle una oportunidad a Beacon Hills.

John se acercó, le palmeó la cabeza con ¿cariño? y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para ir a su cuarto a descansar él también. Ella se quedó allí quieta, meditando acerca de lo que el adulto le había dicho. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso que le aconsejaba... quedarse allí y dejar de preocuparse, pero ella, mejor que nadie sabía que eso era imposible con Marcus y los demás tras ella. Sacudió la cabeza, incómoda, tras tener pensamientos bonitos y positivos por una vez en años, y se volvió a tumbar para quedarse dormida poco después.


	5. 04. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haberme retrasado en subir este capítulo.  
> Espero que os guste.

**04\. Libertad**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un irritante sonido clavándose en su tímpano sobrenatural. Gruñó e intentó amortizar el sonido con la almohada, pero era imposible. De pronto el ruido se apagó y escuchó un bostezo en la habitación de al lado. De repente abrió los ojos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de donde estaba. Se incorporó todo lo rápido que pudo y buscó en su maleta algo de ropa.

-¡Mierda! -gruñó ella. La noche anterior John había hecho la colada con su ropa para que la tuviera lista para hoy por si decidía irse. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó escaleras abajo en busca de su ropa limpia ya.

En la cocina se encontró a John, quien hacía café y tortitas canturreando al ritmo de la radio. Se quedó allí, pasmada y confundida por el comportamiento del adulto, e incluso esbozó una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando unos pasos acelerados bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían directamente hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a la rubia allí parada y a su padre cocinando y cantando a la vez que bailaba.

-¡Hey! -saludó mirándola extrañado. Ella le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, ya sin ninguna sonrisa. -En fin... -dijo el chico captando la atención del padre. -Que me he quedado dormido, bueno, en realidad me he confundido de hora para poner el despertador. Hoy vamos a casa de Derek a entrenar y me voy ya o... ¿sabes donde tengo calcetines limpios?

-En la colada limpia. -contestó a su hijo para luego girarse hacia Dana. -¿Quieres tortitas?

-Sí gracias. -dijo ella acercándose a poner las tazas del café.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, papá? -exclamó Stiles de repente. Tanto John como Dana miraron extrañados que era lo que le parecía tan raro a Stiles, a quien se lo encontraron agachado al lado de la secadora con una tira de tela negra, muy fina.

-¡Stiles! -exclamó el padre llevándose una mano a la cara. Dana en cambio, se puso roja como un tomate y le arrebató el minúsculo trozo de tela de las manos a Stiles, que parecía realmente confundido, y más confundido que estuvo al ver a la rubia roja como un tomate. -Esa es la colada de Dana. Tu ropa está en la cesta de ropa limpia.

Stiles se levantó también rojo al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había tenido en sus manos y mirándolo tan extrañado. ¡Había tenido la ropa interior de la loba en las manos! ¡Y había sobrevivido! Se aceleró hacia la cesta de la ropa limpia, cogió un par de calcetines y salió corriendo hacia su jeep azul.

-Perdónale... el pobre es hiperactivo y no hace más que golpearse la cabeza con tanta carrera de lobos. -se justificó el padre con cierto sentido del humor, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, pero aún sonrojada. -¿Y bien? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Ha sido agradable dormir en un techo sin humedades, la verdad. -bromeó ella también. No entendía por qué, pero el señor Stilinski sacaba su buen humor. Tal vez por las buenas palabras que siempre le dedicaba. Hacía años que nadie se portaba así con ella; antes de que todo... se complicara. -Pero creo que no me debo queda mucho más tiempo.

-Bueno, pues quédate unas semanas más. ¡No me mires así! Eso no es mucho tiempo. -rio el adulto a ver que ella iba a replicar. -De verdad, no molestas. Es más, me sentiría más tranquilo que te quedaras. Eres muy joven para ir por ahí sola... incluso después de la sorprendente habilidad que mostraste ayer de defenderte tu sola. -bromeó señalando la ventana hecha añicos por la que horas antes había pasado para "defenderle" de los lobos.

Ella, a cambio, asintió. Desayunaron sin prisas y luego el sheriff se fue al trabajo diciéndole como despedida que "esperaba que a su vuelta aún siguiera por los alrededores" porque "era de muy mala educación marcharse sin despedirse", a lo que ella rió, volvió a asentir y se fue al baño para darse otra ducha. La del día anterior le había sentado tan bien que quería repetir. Una vez salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, bajó a la cocina a por su colada y subió para cambiarse.

Se quedó en medio de su cuarto sin saber qué hacer, pensando en si quedarse un día o dos o marcharse "sin despedirse". Se encogió de hombros y se asomó a su ventana. De nuevo, el bosque captó toda su atención. Su instinto le hizo dar un salto y salir al exterior para empezar a correr por el bosque. Corrió y corrió sin destino fijo -evidentemente, porque no conocía el bosque. No paró de correr hasta llegar a un lago que se le antojó apetitoso y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó para cruzarlo a nado. Salió por la orilla opuesta con la ropa empapada. Su camiseta blanca de tirantes se pegó a su cuerpo perfecto dejando transparentar un sujetador negro. Sus pantalones vaqueros, ya ceñidos de por sí, ahora se habían convertido en su segunda piel. Se alejó de la orilla e inhaló profundamente el fresco y natural aroma del bosque. Sonrió y reanudó su carrera.

Corrió sin importar el tiempo, pues apenas se cansaba gracias a su condición de lobo. Persiguió algunos ciervos sólo por diversión, por tener algo contra lo que competir. La velocidad con la que avanzaba era pasmosa, y esa sensación de libertad que jamás en su vida había experimentado la tenía en estado de éxtasis, riendo y jadeando de vez en cuando por el esfuerzo de forzarse a sí misma.

De repente sus risas cesaron y su carrera paró. Escuchó gruñidos y rugidos en algún lugar del bosque. De nuevo, el estado de alerta hizo su aparición. Pensó en alejarse de esos ruidos, volver a casa, hacer las maletas e irse. Huir de nuevo. Pero durante un minuto de locura se negó con la cabeza y se obligó a ir al encuentro de los lobos que, tal y como ella había predicho, la llegarían a encontrar. Les haría frente, no huiría más. Lucharía y los vencería. Los vencería porque quería quedarse en ese sitio, donde podía ser feliz corriendo entre los árboles, "jugando" con animales salvajes y nadando en lagos de cuentos de hadas. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, ya se había acercado a la fuente de los ruidos. Olfateó y sin duda alguna, ese olor era de lobos, al menos cinco. Miró y vio cómo una mansión ruinosa se alzaba ante ella.

Los rugidos y los ruidos de pelea eran evidentes. Venían de la parte de atrás de la casa, a donde se acercó sigilosamente. No fue campo a través, no. Sabía que eso facilitaría a los lobos el atacarla de frente. Si iba a enfrentarse en desventaja, lo haría como sólo ella sabía. Entró en la casa en ruinas y subió sin hacer ruido hasta el piso más alto. Se encaramó con pasmosa facilidad al tejado y observó desde arriba.

Lo que vio desde esa posición privilegiada hizo que su mandíbula se desencajara. El alfa Scott y el beta Isaac estaban allí, peleando. Incluso el humano, el hijo de John practicaba con un arco ayudado por una chica morena que, por su olor, era también humana. Se quedó allí, paralizada observando, durante lo que parecieron horas. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia durante un rato cuando, uno de los lobos más grandes y musculosos, cesó en su batalla, olisqueó el aire y dirigió sin duda la mirada hacia donde ella estaba. Al verla, un rugido retumbó en el bosque. Fue entonces cuando todos se giraron para mirar y la vieron allí encaramada en una de las vigas del tejado.

-¿Dana? -preguntó el alfa que había conocido la noche anterior. Ella no contestó, simplemente dio un salto y cayó de pie ante ellos.

-Escuché ruidos de pelea y vine a ver. -dijo simplemente, mirando a la amplia manada de aquel joven alfa. Dos de ellos parecían más mayores que los demás: el que había encontrado su posición, que entrenaba sin camiseta y dejaba al descubierto un trisquel tatuado en la espalda, y otro que la miraba con una ceja alzada. Había también dos gemelos lobos, Isaac y Scott... y dos humanos. Miró entonces a una chica pelirroja que estaba con los humanos. Su olor era distinto. -¿La Banshee? -se preguntó a sí misma en alto. La aludida la miró, orgullosa.

-Ya no te parece una manada tan "del mundo de la piruleta", ¿verdad? -dijo, cómo no, Stiles.

-Hacemos un descanso. -gruñó el lobo del tatuaje. Dicho esto, Scott se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablamos?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la dirigió -esta vez por el suelo, sin falta de trepar por el ruinoso edificio, hacia la parte delantera para tener más intimidad, aunque por todos era sabido que con su oído lobuno, todos se enterarían de la conversación.

-¿Un beta da órdenes y tú las acatas? -preguntó ella sin poder aguantar más. Scott la miró y sonrió, asintiendo. -Sin duda, "el mundo de la piruleta". -siguió ella atónita. ¿Desde cuándo un alfa permitía que un beta diera órdenes a la manada? Como si Scott supiera lo que estaba pensando, se explicó.

-No somos una manada cualquiera. Tampoco es que seamos "la manada piruleta"... eso suena un tanto ofensivo, de hecho. -dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. -Sí, yo soy el alfa, pero antes que yo, lo fue Derek. Y él tiene mucha más experiencia en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que yo, por lo que él entrena a toda la manada.

-¿Tú le arrebataste su poder?

-No. Sacrificó su poder de alfa para salvar a su hermana cuando se estaba muriendo. -explicó bajo la atónita mirada de la omega. Sonrió ante esto y prosiguió. -Y yo me convertí en alfa por méritos propios.

-Alfa verdadero. -murmuró ella. -Creí que solo eran cuentos chinos.

Scott sonrió con orgullo por lo que Dana acababa de decir, pero sobre todo sonrió por el cambio de actitud respecto a la noche anterior.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Por qué te acercaste hasta aquí si habías escuchado ruidos de batalla? ¿Acto suicida?

-Más o menos, supongo. No sé. Pensé que eran ellos, mi antigua camada, y me decidí a encararlos y dejar de huir. -Scott asintió.

-¿Y sigues pensando en encararlos?

-No me lo pensé demasiado, la verdad... si tuviera que planteármelo con tiempo, probablemente cambiaría de opinión. Cobarde, lo sé.

-¿Cobarde?

-Sí, huir... pasarse la vida huyendo. -dijo ella avergonzada, a lo que Scott lanzó una carcajada a mandíbula batiente.

-No hay que confundir el valor con la estupidez. Si te enfrentaras tú sola a cinco betas y un alfa, eso no sería valor, sería un suicidio en toda regla. -dijo Scott, y continuó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. -Más si eres una omega.

-Yo... aunque sea omega, sé pelear.

-Y trepar. -dijo recordando su aparición del tejado. -Y aterrizar.

Ese comentario hizo que la rubia hiciera una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado y soltara aire por la nariz. Siempre había sido la mejor de su anterior manada en ese aspecto. No era la más fuerte, pero sí la más ágil y rápida.

-A lo que quiero llegar es -continuó Scott interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -que si lo que quieres es dejar de huir y enfrentarte a ellos si te llegaran a encontrar, puedes quedarte en Beacon Hills. Mi manada te da el visto bueno y te acogerá y protegerá si hace falta.

-¿Incluso Isaac y Stiles? -bromeó ella recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Todos. -aseguró el alfa. -Ya te lo dije, no somos una manada normal; somos amigos y compañeros, hermanos. Da igual qué o quién seas, siempre hay un hueco para quien lo necesite. Si te parece rara la mezcla lobo-humano-banshee... deberás unir a la ecuación una kitsune. -dijo sonriendo aún más al ver la cara de confusión de la omega.

-¿Kitsu-que?

-Kitsune, un tipo de zorro. Hoy no ha podido venir, pero la conocerás si decides quedarte en Beacon Hills, en la manada. -dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Aún no sé lo que haré.

-No hay prisa. -dijo levantándose y sacudiendo el pantalón. Le ofreció una mano para levantarse del tronco donde se habían sentado. -Si quieres puedes unirte al entrenamiento.

Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como toda respuesta y cuando llegaron los dos al patio trasero de nuevo, Derek se levantó y con una voz atronadora hizo que de nuevo, los combates comenzaran.


	6. 05. Una manada peculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana aún no ha aceptado la invitación a formar parte de la manada, pero se lo empieza a plantear según va conociendo a Scott, el alfa, sus betas y demás humanos que forman parte de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un fic escrito por mí pero basándome en la serie de MTV, Teen Wolf. No tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes excepto: Dana Summers.

Ése día en el entrenamiento disfrutó volviendo a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido durante más de cinco años de cacerías y peleas. Y lo disfrutó. Peleó contra los gemelos por separado y también contra los dos simultáneamente y comprobó que, aunque por separado ella había sido capaz de mantener cierta ventaja por su destacable agilidad, cuando peleaban juntos eran prácticamente imbatibles. Estaban más que compenetrados, parecía que supieran perfectamente lo que el otro iba a hacer. Había sido durante la pelea que protagonizó contra los dos gemelos, Ethan y Aiden, que se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos. Parecía que todos la estaban evaluando, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. En especial, Derek y Scott no apartaban la vista ni un segundo, seguían con la mirada cada uno de los espasmos musculares de la chica en los contraataques y aunque ella no lo supiera, alababan la manera en la que la -de momento- omega lograba salir airosa de los ataques más peligrosos de los gemelos.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a la rubia era que, tras los entrenamientos, tras las peleas, no había ningún tipo de rivalidad o competitividad entre ellos que dañara la atmósfera de amistad y afabilidad que había. Sin duda era una manada completamente diferente a la que ella había pertenecido, y eso le animaba a aceptar la proposición del alfa.

Evidentemente había piques entre ellos, como en todos lados. Por alguna extraña razón pareciera que todos, en mayor o menor medida, desconfiaban de tres personas en especial: Ethan, Aiden y Peter. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero como cabe esperar, ella estaba allí por primera vez y no sabía la historia que había llevado a aquella extraña manada a tomar forma.

-¿Quieres? -dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. La chica morena tan profesional con el tiro con arco le ofrecía un bocadillo con una sonrisa.

-Después de entrenar hay que llenar el estómago. -dijo Isaac al lado de la morena, a la que cogía por la cintura. Dana aceptó el bocadillo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Lo cierto es que estaba famélica.

-Dana, ¿verdad? -preguntó la morena, a lo que la aludida asintió. -Yo me llamo Allison.

-Y sí, es humana. -dijo Isaac analizando la expresión que pudiera poner la recién llegada ante esa información, a lo que Dana bufó.

-No tengo nada en contra de los humanos. Simplemente me parece extraño que entrenen con lobos y que formen parte de una manada. -explicó mirando al rizoso, que pareció conforme con la respuesta.

-¿Entonces ahora voy a tener una hermanita? -preguntó un Stiles con la boca llena de empanada de atún. Dana lo miró sin entender. -Que si vas a aceptar la proposición de mi padre de quedarte en casa. -aclaró después de tragar. -O bueno... la proposición de que te unas a la manada.

-Aún no lo sé, la verdad.

-Acepta. -dijo Allison directamente. -Me ha encantado cómo le has pateado el culo a Ethan.

Dana miró por encima del hombro, donde Allison estaba mirando, y se encontró con Ethan sentado al lado de Aiden y Lydia. ¿Qué cómo sabía quién era quién? Por el olor. Ambas esencias eran muy parecidas, pero se lograban distinguir.

-Pelean muy bien. Sobre todo juntos. -concedió ella simplemente, a lo que Allison puso una mueca de disgusto. -Tal vez sea demasiado preguntar esto sin siquiera saber si me uniré a la manada o no, pero... ¿qué sucede con los gemelos y...? -dijo señalando con la mirada al otro lobo adulto, que hablaba con Derek.

-¿Peter? -preguntó Allison. Dana asintió.

-Ethan y Aiden, antes de unirse estaban en una manada rival y ayudaron a matar a uno de nuestros compañeros. Era una manada de alfas, y cuando los derrotamos se convirtieron en omegas... y acabaron aliando a Scott para que les aceptara. Pero yo no me acabo de fiar de ellos. -Dana atendía a lo que Isaac había explicado y asintió.

-¿Y Peter?

-Peter es un capullo. -dijo Stiles simplemente.

-Te he escuchado. -se oyó a unos metros de distancia. Peter estaba sentado junto con Derek hablando de los entrenamientos futuros.

-Me explicaré mejor: Peter es un capullo integral que, como es el tío de Derek, lo dejamos andar por aquí aunque en realidad no haga nunca nada constructivo. -rectificó Stiles retando con la mirada al lobo, que también lo miraba.

Dana no pudo evitar reír ante esto. Le resultaba extraño, y a la vez cómico, que un humano esmirriado como Stiles estuviera vacilando sin ningún tipo de pudor a un lobo adulto.

-¡Vaya! Pero si ríe. -siguió Stiles mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo no va a reírse de ti? -dijo Scott haciendo su aparición y cogiendo con un brazo los hombros de su amigo, que puso una mueca de dolor. -Lo siento tío... imagínate lo que te hará Peter queriendo.

-No lo hará. Tú, oh gran alfa, me defenderías. -dijo Stiles riendo también.

-No estés tan seguro. Te has comido el último trozo de empanada de atún. Me lo había reservado. -dijo Scott simplemente.

-No te preocupes, siempre puedes ir a cazar algún conejo, chucho.

Dana los miraba con los ojos como platos. ¡No entendía nada! ¿De verdad Scott era un alfa que permitía que otros dieran órdenes por él e incluso que un humano normal y corriente le llamara "chucho"? Los demás debieron notar su expresión de sorpresa porque se quedaron mirándola divertidos.

-Soy un alfa al que no respetan. -dijo Scott divertido, haciendo que la chica sonriera también. Realmente se estaba planteando aceptar la invitación de Scott y los demás para entrar en la manada. El buen humor era palpable en todos lados, incluso con el "pique" que había sido protagonizado por Stiles y Peter.

Dana se levantó de golpe, asustando a Stiles -que para nada se lo esperaba, y llamando la atención de todos. Se estiró y bajó los escalones del hall que estaban usando de asientos. Se giró a mirarlos ya que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, que se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo... me voy... -dijo confusa y apabullada con todas las miradas sobre ella. Miró a Scott y éste asintió.

-No me tienes que pedir permiso. -dijo éste sonriendo. -Aunque ¿ves, Isaac? Ella me respeta como alfa.

-Cuando te conozca mejor ya te perderá el respeto. -dijo el aludido provocando algunas risas, a lo que Scott contestó iluminando su ojos juguetonamente.

-Scott, sé serio. -se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Allí estaba Derek, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Scott le devolvió la mirada y de golpe, la atmósfera se volvió un poco más tensa.

Dana supuso que, aunque algunas "órdenes" de Derek sean aceptadas por el alfa a sabiendas que tiene más experiencia, Scott tenía su límite. No dejaba de ser el alfa. Y no cualquier alfa, un verdadero alfa. La tensión se disipó cuando Derek quitó su mirada y la dirigió directamente hacia la omega rubia, que sitió su cuerpo estremecer. Esa mirada era realmente intensa y tal vez fuera debido a su actual condición de omega, sintió que se hacía pequeña ante el moreno de ojos verdes.

-¿Vas a ir a casa? -preguntó Stiles. -Yo iré en un rato, te puedo llevar. -la rubia negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No... me apetece correr. -dijo sonriendo. Se despidió con la mano y comenzó de nuevo su carrera sin contrincantes.


	7. Entrenamientos forzosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, el "entrenador" de la manada, idea un entrenamiento especial para Dana, que odiará esos momentos a solas con el beta de una manada a la que aún no se ha unido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo el fic terminado, iré subiendo un capítulo cada día :)   
> Espero que os guste. Yo estoy bastante contenta con este fic, el primero de Teen Wolf que he escrito.   
> ¡Gracias a todos los lectores! :)

Los días fueron pasando sin que Dana se diera cuenta. Poco a poco, se iba haciendo un hueco en el mundo de los Stilinski y de la manada en general. Stiles se había convertido en algo así como un hermano. Vivían bajo el mismo techo y John los trataba a los dos como a hijos. Incluso había insistido a Stiles para que fuera con ella a comprar algo de ropa.

-¿Sabes? Lo bueno de no tener novia es que no debería tener que acompañar a ninguna chica de compras... ¡esto es una verdadera tortura!

-Seguro que si no tienes novia es por eso. -dijo ella riendo. -¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo ella al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par que le dirigía el castaño.

-No soy gay. -dijo él seriamente.

-No he dicho que lo fueras. -dijo ella notando como él parecía tranquilizarse.

-Pues... eso, porque si quisiera podría tirarte los trastos ahora mismo y para mí sería algo completamente natural porque eres una chica... y yo un chico. Y me gustan las chicas. Mucho. Demasiado, tal vez. Y que corretee por el bosque con un montón de lobos musculados y que además tienen una profunda aversión por llevar camiseta no quiere decir que me vaya a cambiar de acera. Y sí, juego a lacross, pero porque me gusta, no por el momento "ducha" de después. ¿Queda claro?

Dana simplemente asintió, un tanto confundida por la gran aclaración del muchacho. Y eso que ella no había querido decir que fuera gay. Ni siquiera feo. Simplemente había intentado seguir con el tono de broma con el que, creía, estaban hablando. Y tampoco entendía muy bien eso de que le "podría tirar los trastos ahora mismo" y que le "gustaban demasiado las chicas". Se encogió de hombros para sí misma y siguió caminando por la calle de tiendas con Stiles al lado.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco tengo novio. -dijo a modo de broma. A lo que Stiles se rió. -Y nunca lo he tenido.

-¿¡Nunca!? -preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-Nunca. Bueno... creo que tuve un par de novios cuando iba a jardín de infancia. -siguió bromeando.

-Pero... no entiendo por qué. Quiero decir, eres muy guapa y aunque cuando estás seria o a la defensiva das un poco de miedo... no lo entiendo. -finalizó él negando la cabeza.

-Tal vez el hecho de haberme pasado desde los diez años en una manada que lo único que hacía era cazar personas y aniquilar, tuviera algo que ver. -dijo ella con amargura pero siguiendo con tono de broma. -Y... gracias por lo de "guapa". -terminó riendo al ver que Stiles se sonrojaba un poco.

-Sólo he dicho lo que se puede ver objetivamente... y sí, probablemente esa manada tuya tuviera algo que ver. -rió él.

Tras esa conversación y muchas más, todas ellas con muy buen humor, llegaron a casa con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa en el maletero del jeep de Stiles. Cuando entraron en la casa, Dana se irguió y se transformó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, pero se volvió a relajar casi con la misma rapidez. Fue justo entonces cuando Derek apareció ante la vista de los dos, que lo miraban sin entender.

-¡Derek! ¿Qué...? -empezó Stiles.

-Cámbiate de ropa. -dijo ignorando por completo al chico y mirando a la loba sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella sin entender.

-Vamos a entrenar. -dijo simplemente.

-¡Claro! ¡Ignórenme en mi propia casa! -exclamo Stiles subiendo detrás de la rubia, con la mitad de las bolsas a cuestas. Derek, como respuesta al humano, se limitó a bufar. -Toma, te dejo aquí las bolsas.

-Gracias, Stiles. -dijo ella sonriendo mientras buscaba en su mochila ropa "para entrenar". -¿Qué hago? No tengo ropa especial para correr por el bosque.

Stiles se rió mientras salía del cuarto ya adjudicado para la chica y bajó las escaleras, donde seguía Derek. El muchacho se despidió, se subió a su jeep y se fue al encuentro de su amigo Scott, pues habían quedado para ir a ver un partido.

Acto seguido, Dana bajó también. Seguía vestida igual, la única diferencia era su pelo, que ahora estaba atado en una coleta. Derek la miró de arriba a abajo con reproche. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ropa de deporte. -dijo simplemente, y siguió al beta, que ya estaba saliendo de la casa por la puerta de la cocina. -Por cierto... estaría bien saber en qué momento alguien decide que tengo entrenamientos dobles.

-Eres buena peleando porque eres rápida, pero en cuanto a fuerza, dejas bastante que desear. Tal vez para cazar humanos, eso te sirva, pero si en algún momento viene aquí tu antigua manada, no estarás preparada para pelear contra lobos con más fuerza que tú. -le espetó sin previo aviso.

-Ehmmm... ¿gracias?

-Así que a partir de ahora, todos los días, hasta que te vayas o empieces el instituto, entrenarás contra mí dos horas.

-Un momento... ¿dos horas? ¿Quieres matarme?

-Lo que quiero es que no te maten.

-Y... ¿contra ti? -al ver que Derek asentía sin más, un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo. Había visto entrenar a los gemelos (que en su opinión era fuerza bruta) contra el moreno, y éste siempre los había apaleado sin casi esfuerzo. -Tal vez no sea la mejor idea... que has tenido. Si la intención de tu "entrenamiento" es matarme, sin duda es la mejor manera.

Derek alzó una de sus cejas y sin mediar más palabra, comenzó a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque. La rubia lo seguía sin ningún esfuerzo, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo adelantaba, pero no sabía exactamente dónde se dirigían, por lo que tenía que adecuarse a la velocidad del beta. Una vez llegaron a un claro, sin previo aviso, Derek asestó un golpe que hizo que la chica cayera de espaldas sin poder evitarlo y sin casi poder respirar.

-¿Quieres sobrevivir? Pues levanta y pelea de verdad.

Dana podría jurar que en esas dos horas de ese primer entrenamiento, había escuchado esa frase unas ochocientas mil veces. Cuando llegó a casa de los Stilinski, dolorida como un perro apaleado, no tuvo fuerzas ni de subir las escaleras, así que se quedó sentada en los primeros escalones con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla. Y así se quedó dormida hasta que un rato después alguien la zarandeaba. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Stiles y Scott. Ella gimió de dolor por el movimiento y se volvió a dejar caer contra la barandilla.

Scott la cogió en brazos y la subió hasta su cuarto, donde la tumbó en la cama. Mientras ella estaba tirada en la cama medio catatónica, escuchó cómo Scott le decía muy enfadado a Stiles que hablaría con Derek. "Una cosa es que la entrene especialmente, lo que veo bien, y otro cosa muy distinta es que la deje en este estado" escuchó que decía el alfa. Ella gruñó algo parecido a "necesito que me entrene" antes de que todo se quedara oscuro y perdiera la consciencia en sus sueños.


	8. Marcas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras los demás entrenan juntos, Dana y Derek se enzarzan en otro de sus entrenamientos forzosos, pero ella comienza a mejorar a pesar de que su fuerza va disminuyendo por su condición de omega. Pero lo más duro del entrenamiento será sin duda la breve pero intensa conversación que Derek mantiene con Stiles.

Al día siguiente se despertó pronto y, aprovechando que era sábado y que tenían entrenamiento en grupo en los terrenos de la Mansión de los Hale, se levantó para hacer el desayuno a los dos humanos con los que vivía. No era muy buena en la cocina, pero intuía que tostar pan y hacer café no sería demasiado complicado. Cuando terminó de tostar todas las tandas de pan, apareció Stiles hipnotizado por el delicioso olor de tostadas.

-Buenos días -gruñó, dejándose caer en una silla de la cocina. De repente pareció reaccionar y se giró para mirarla cuando justo estaba exprimiendo algunas naranjas para el zumo. -¿Qué tal te encuentras? Anoche nos diste un susto de muerte.

-Estoy perfectamente ya... nada que un buen descanso no ayude a la regeneración lobuna. -dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Stiles.

-De todos modos creo que Scott hablará con Derek para que se relaje. -dijo él, a lo que ella arrugó el morro con apatía.

-Creo que eso, de lo único que servirá, será para que haga los entrenamientos incluso más duros. ¡Buenos días John! -saludó enérgicamente al adulto que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina con la misma expresión que su hijo. Al parecer hoy tenía el día libre y aún iba en pijama.

Después del delicioso y simple desayuno, los dos jóvenes se montaron en el jeep hasta el punto de encuentro de la manada para los entrenamientos grupales. Al llegar allí ya estaba aparcado el Camaro de Derek y la moto de Scott. Cuando fueron a la parte de atrás, Dana observó a una chica que jamás había visto hasta entonces. Ella debía de ser Kira, la kitsune de la que le habían hablado, la novia del alfa Scott. Kira, al ver a Stiles le saludó muy efusiva con la mano y se acercaron a todos ellos.

Dana y Kira se presentaron bajo la atenta mirada de Derek, que esperaba a que Dana dejara de conversar para asaltarla con su "entrenamiento especial". Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasar más el comienzo del entrenamiento, se giró hacia el moreno, que la miraba con cara que decía claramente "por fin dejas de ignorarme".

-¡Vamos a por el entrenamiento forzoso! -dijo sin un ápice de emoción.

-¿Forzoso? -preguntó Derek alzando una ceja. -Si no quieres sobrevivir...

-Es un juego de palabras: forzoso, fuerza... -interrumpió al beta sin pudor.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Stiles. -dijo la voz alegre del alfa, que había escuchado la conversación.

Sin más dilación, Derek comenzó a "entrenarle". Todos, cuando llegaban, quedaban boquiabiertos, pues más que un entrenamiento parecía una paliza mortal. Scott le gritó al moreno que suavizara, pero él hacía prácticamente lo que le daba la gana. Después de una hora recibiendo una buena tunda, Dana se cansó y comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que podía en dirección al bosque para trasladar la pelea a un campo en el que ella tuviera ventaja. Las alturas y la velocidad era su fuerte, por lo que no le costó trabajo alguno trepar a un árbol y atacar a Derek desde arriba, quien se llevó un buen golpe. Derek, lejos de estar enfadado, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y siguió la pelea durante un buen rato más.

-¡Basta! -jadeó la rubia sin poderse mover más. Estaba tirada en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, con sangre en algunas partes y con la camiseta hecha jirones. Su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, buscando el máximo oxígeno posible. Derek, a su lado pero de pie y tranquilo y sólo con un poco desangre en el cuello y en el labio, la observaba recuperar el aliento.

-Hoy has estado mejor que ayer. -concedió él. -Aprendes rápido.

-Se me dan bien los árboles. -dijo incorporándose un poco.

-Sí, pero para la próxima vez, ya me sabré ese truco y no te dejaré usarlo. Porque en cuanto lo intentes, te romperé una pierna.

-¿Me estás amenazando con romperme una pierna? ¿De verdad? -al ver en los ojos del beta que lo decía en serio, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la hierba y las hojas -¡Estas loco!

Derek sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado, escuchando cómo intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero por fin su pulso comenzaba a remitir del esfuerzo.

-Eres una omega. Tardas demasiado en curarte y en recuperar el pulso. Tienes que unirte pronto a una manada o irás perdiendo cada vez más poder. -dijo simplemente. Ella simplemente lo miró desde el suelo. Visto desde ese ángulo (en realidad visto desde todos) Derek era realmente apuesto, y su seriedad era incluso encantadora.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Se estaba planteando, en serio, que el mismo lobo que se empeñaba en darle palizas de dos horas todos los días era... atractivo? Suspiró, se rió y se golpeó en la cabeza. Derek, en cambió, la miró serio. No veía la gracia a lo que le acababa de explicar.

-¿Me has escuchado? Si sigues siendo una omega serás un blanco realmente fácil.

-¿Eh? -preguntó ella, abstraída.

-¡Pero tú me escuchas o qué! -gruñó él, harto.

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Sí te escuché... pero se me fue la cabeza... habrá sido de los golpes.

-Volvamos con los demás. -dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Una vez llegaron, muchos dirigieron miradas de terror al ver el lamentable estado en el que volvía la chica que, sin embargo, sonreía. Derek se mantuvo un tanto alejado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Stiles se acercó a él y lo miró divertido.

-Si no disimulas un poco, se acabará dando cuenta. -dijo captando la atención del moreno, que le dirigió una mirada de confusión. -¿En serio, Derek? Sé que sabes que no soy rápido, ni fuerte... mi mejor punto es recapitular información... y hace una semana conseguí una muy buena acerca del significado de una runa extraña que te apareció en la cadera. -Derek le miró entre enfadado y sorprendido. -¡No es culpa mía! De entre todos los lobos con aberración a las camisetas, están los gemelos en primer puesto y luego tú. Y eso... se ve. -dijo señalando lo que parecía un tatuaje justo en la cadera.

-No sé de qué me hablas. -dijo entre dientes y apretando los labios.

-¿No? Pues... si quieres te puedo pasar toda la información que recogí acerca de los compañeros eternos, imprimación y un montón de mitos absurdos que hablan de lo mismo pero en cuentos de hadas. -terminó triunfal al comprobar que, en la mirada de Derek había un "estás en lo cierto".

-Pero ella no tiene marca. Así que ella no es.

-Sí que la tiene, pero no en la cadera como tú. -el moreno le miró que le dijera más, por lo que éste sonrió y prosiguió -En el muslo derecho. Y no, no me mires como si fuera un pervertido, Derek. Sobre todo tú, que le sacas ocho años y la miras con esos ojitos.

-Dentro de poco serán siete. -gruño entre dientes.

-De igual manera. Eres un viejo verde. Pero el destino así lo ha querido. Y por si realmente te lo preguntas, cuando lleva pantalones cortos se le ve la marca, por eso lo he visto. -dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro antes de unirse a los demás, y dejando al moreno solo en sus pensamientos.


	9. Planes Inesperados

 

Dana abrió los ojos bajo el sol de otro caluroso día de verano. Se giró para mirar el reloj digital de su mesita que John le había prestado y comprobó que ya casi era medio día. Con un bostezo se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos para acto seguido levantarse casi de un salto. Cogió su neceser y una toalla y fue al baño para darse una ducha y comenzar el día.

Ya debajo del agua que caía regularmente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido esos días y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo cómoda que se encontraba en ese pueblo californiano, con un adulto tan amable "cuidando" de ella y una manada tan peculiar a la que aún no pertenecía. La sonrisa se evaporó al recordar por qué había pasado tanto tiempo de un sitio a otro, sin establecerse en ningún sitio por demasiado tiempo. No era que se le hubiera olvidado, porque todas las noches pensaba en ello con una pizca cada vez menor de terror. Y cómo olvidarlo con los entrenamientos del beta Derek, que cada vez que fallaba en algún ataque de sus entrenamientos, le recordaba por qué estaban haciendo eso.

La chica gruñó levemente al acordarse de su entrenador particular, apagó el grifo y salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y se miró en el espejo. El pelo húmedo le llegaba ya cerca de la cadera y enmarcaba sus enormes ojos azules. Su mirada entonces se posó en sus labios, que rápidamente se abrieron para examinar sus dientes, blancos y perfectamente alineados. Se dio la vuelta para encarar su neceser y cogió su cepillo de dientes. Los frotó a conciencia y cuando terminó, se comenzó a cepillar el pelo y salió del baño aún concentrada en esa misión.

Salió del baño y se encontró de frente con Stiles, que la miraba boquiabierto y con una intención nada sucia en la cabeza.

-Buenos días -saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! -contestó él. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de mirar las largas piernas aún con algunas gotitas de agua. Dana sonrió confundida mirándole.

-Ehm... perdón... es una reacción normal.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eh? No, nada, olvídalo. -dijo sonriendo al ver que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. -Por cierto... no sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje. -dijo él, comenzando la conversación que tenía en mente desde que se había dado cuenta de la marca gemela que le había aparecido a la rubia y a Derek.

-No tengo ningún tatuaje. -dijo ella divertida.

-¡Ah! Entonces... eso es ¿una marca de nacimiento? -contestó él señalando la marca a un lado de su muslo, más bien hacia atrás. Ella miró sorprendida y frotó con sus dedos, esperando que se fuera.

-¡Que extraño! Yo... nunca me había fijado en esto. -dijo levantando la mirada y dirigiendo sus ojos al castaño. Fue entonces cuando ella desistió de intentar borrar esa marca y le miró directamente. Tenía gesto de sabes qué era aquello. -¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? -preguntó él sorprendido, pero sonando inocente.

-Tenías una expresión... como de saber de qué es... -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. Él rió y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

-Soy listo, no lo olvides. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esa marca. -dijo lo último con un cierto tono de pesar y comenzó a descender hasta el primer piso dejando a la muchacha extrañada y mirando esa marca que había aparecido sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se encogió de hombros y entró en su cuarto para vestirse.

En el piso de abajo, Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá con el móvil en las manos. Hablaba con Scott del viaje que tenía toda la manada planeada para ese día. Iban a ir a un merendero en pleno bosque de un pueblo cercano. ¿Por qué? John había revisado los papeles de su alojada, que se había convertido en la hija que nunca tuvo, y había descubierto que era su cumpleaños, por lo que todos habían decidido hacer una escapadita para celebrarlo.

Con un suspiro bajó el móvil y se quedó pensativo mirando a la televisión apagada. ¿Por qué había mencionado la "mancha" a Dana? Él sabía que ella no sabría lo que significaba, pues ni siquiera Derek sabía muy bien lo que era, y eso que él había crecido en una manada y sabía muchas más cosas que el resto. Era una marca de compañeros. Cuando un lobo encontraba a su otra mitad, un compañero que le complementara, unas fuerzas superiores que Stiles no sabría ni cómo llamar, los marcaban de por vida. Cuanto más tiempo pasara, más grande se haría la marca para que los dos lobos se acabaran dando cuenta de que quien tenía la marca gemela era, sin lugar a dudas, su alma gemela. Si con el paso del tiempo los dos marcados se negaban a pasar el resto de sus existencias juntos, ambos lobos morirían.

Pero Stiles no se lo había dicho para que no se muriera. Era evidente que aún quedaba mucho tiempo para eso, tal vez varias decenas de años. No. Tampoco lo había dicho para ayudar a Derek. Una punzada de dolor llegó a él al descubrir la respuesta: Stiles comenzaba a sentir algo por esa muchacha tan misteriosa que vivía y dormía bajo el mismo techo desde hacía unas semanas y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era algo inviable. Ella estaba destinada con otro, con un lobo... cuanto antes se diera cuenta y empezara a hacer cariñitos con Derek, antes él podría ser más que consciente de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo fijándose en ella.

-Creía que habías quedado con Scott. -dijo una voz detrás de él y haciendo que diera un bote en el asiento. Una melena rubia aún mojada se sentó a su lado en el sofá mirando a la televisión apagada. -Para ver la televisión, suele encenderse. Mira... es en este botón. -bromeó ella señalando el botón del mando a distancia. Stiles la miró y rió.

-Vaya... ya decía que siempre daban el mismo programa... y respondiendo a tu pregunta; sí, he quedado con Scott. Y tú también. Todos, en realidad. -ella lo miró extrañada. -Nos vamos de camping. -dijo sonriendo.

-Es luna llena. -contestó ella sin más.

-Cierto. Pero todos estáis bajo control... además, Allison llevará sus ballestas y cosas de cazadores de lobos. -terminó con suficiencia. -Venga, será divertido.

-No lo veo una gran idea. ¿Por qué hoy? Aún no teneis clases y podría hacerse cualquier otro día.

-A Scott le gustó la idea de que fuera hoy -dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y por qué dices "tenéis clases"? Si estás aquí para el comienzo de clases, no dudes en que mi padre te matriculará en el instituto.

Tras decir eso último, ella abrió los ojos y la boca como si fuera un pez. Cerró los labios y los abrió un par de veces más sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas y cuando por fin parecía que había encontrado las protestas que quería hacer, Scott entró en la casa sonriente como de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, campistas! ¿Estáis ya preparados?

-Yo me acabo de enterar... no he hecho la mochila. Mejor me quedo. -dijo esto y los dos muchachos la miraron con las cejas alzadas de sorpresa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la escapista por excelencia, que se cruzó el país ella solita y con una sola maleta no sabe subir el culo hasta el cuarto y preparar una maleta para dos días? -dijo Scott con las cejas sobrenaturalmente alzadas.

-Además, no te pienso dejar pasar la noche de luna llena, la primera que pasas aquí, sola con mi padre en casa. -dijo Stiles a continuación.

La muchacha bufó y subió a su cuarto. Cuando estaba metiendo unos pantalones cortos y unas camisetas en la mochila, John tocó a su puerta. Ella se giró y le sonrió lastimeramente.

-¿Y esa expresión triste? -preguntó él sobresaltado.

-No quiero ir. -gimoteó ella tirándose sobre la cama, como una niña pequeña.

-Venga, Dana. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Os lo pasaréis genial. El sitio al que vais es precioso. Stiles, su madre y yo solíamos ir hace años y realmente tiene de todo. El otro día mencionaste que te gustaba nadar, ¿verdad? Pues allí hay un lago enorme por el que nadar. Venga, levanta y anímate. -el sheriff agarró la mano de la muchacha y la incorporó un poco para justo despues ponerle una bolsa en las manos. -Y eso es para que lo uses allí, en la acampada.

Dana miró la bolsa que ahora reposaba sobre su regazo y después miró a John con una ceja alzada. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un bikini negro con algunos detalles azules. Su boca se abrió levemente.

-Espero que te guste, la dependienta dijo que era uno de los mejores para nadar y "estar mona" -dijo el hombre un tanto colorado. -Nunca he tenido hijas, así que no sé muy bien si es cómodo o si te gusta... pero bueno, mejor eso que no que te bañes con ropa, ¿no?

Dana se levantó de un salto y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias, John. -dijo sonriente.

-Es una tontería... -dijo él sonriendo también. La sonrisa de esa chica era mágica y contagiosa. -Venga, ahora baja, que los chicos te están esperando. ¿Llevas crema solar? ¡Qué bobada acabo de decir! Seguramente no os haga falta... pero espera, lleva esta crema solar, Stiles seguramente no la haya llevado y él sí que puede coger cáncer de piel. -dijo corriendo al baño para coger un bote de protector solar.

Poco después, Dana estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del jeep con los pies descalzos por fuera de la ventanilla y disfrutando de la brisa. Hicieron varias paradas para recoger a los demás y pararon en un supermercado de las afueras para coger provisiones para pasar la noche y tal vez un par de días más. Al bajar del jeep se encontró con el Camaro negro de su entrenador aparcando justo al lado. Se quedó allí parada y Derek salió con el mismo gesto serio de siempre. Cerró la puerta y la miró sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

-Venga, vamos a comprar la comida. -dijo Scott frotándose las manos y haciendo que Kira, que estaba a su lado, bromeara con su insaciable apetito y se fueron haciéndose carantoñas hasta la entrada. Todos les siguieron, pero Dana se quedó parada a la puerta mirando un papel pegado en el cristal.

Había un anuncio de trabajo como dependienta, para una tienda de ropa. Se agachó para mirar mejor las condiciones. Ciertamente ya lo había pensado. Los ahorros con los que había escapado se estaban acabando (todo gracias a los buses, mayormente) y su estancia en casa de Stilinski sin duda conllevaba sus gastos; la ropa que le había comprado, la comida... incluso los gastos de la casa. Si trabajara y le pagara un "alquiler" se sentiría mejor. Si al final decidía quedarse en Beacon Hills, claro... aunque incluso si quisiera seguir su huída, necesitaría dinero para moverse y poderse quedar en algún hotelillo de mala muerte... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra que apareció tras ella. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Derek, que la miraba con una ceja alzada. Miró el anuncio y la otra ceja también se alzó.

-Vamos... -dijo señalando a los demás.

-Espera, ¿tienes papel y boli? Quiero apuntar el número... -sin decir más, sacó el teléfono y sacó una foto al anuncio. -O eso, gracias.

-Pero no trabajarás allí. -dijo simplemente, haciendo que ella se girara para mirarle.

-¿Perdona? -contestó ofendida por el tono imperativo del beta.

-Stilinski no te lo permitirá, te dará el dinero que necesites y te cubrirá los gastos. -dijo, aunque Dana eso ya lo sabía, pero quería ayudar -Y yo tampoco te lo permito.

-¿¡Y quién eres tú para permitirme nada!? -exclamó ella haciendo que toda la manada se girara sobresaltada, así como algunos clientes que estaban haciendo sus compras. Derek la cogió por el brazo y la volvió a sacar al aparcamiento.

-¿Que quién soy yo? Yo soy el que pierde el rato entrenándote todas las tardes para que no sirva de nada. ¿Y ahora quieres ponerte a trabajar? No, me niego. Y el sheriff también lo hará.

-Primero, si entreno es porque tú te empeñas en que lo haga. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta pasarme las tardes contigo para que me patees el culo? ¡Claro que sí! Y segundo, soy mayor suficiente como para poder hacer lo que quiera.

-No, no lo eres. -dijo Derek bajando la voz, ya que algunos curiosos empezaban a escuchar.

-¡Calmaos los dos ya! -ordenó Scott haciendo valer su rango de alfa. Al instante, los dos mantuvieron silencio y le miraron. -Menudo circo estáis montando los dos... ¡Basta ya de peleas! Ahora vais a entrar y a ayudar a coger la comida y a meterla en bolsas. Y no quiero saber ni escuchar más discusiones entre vosotros dos. ¿Entendido? -gruñó él.

Derek bufó y se metió dentro de la tienda con los puños apretados mientras que ella se quedó cabizbaja delante del alfa, que la miró serio. Suavizó su expresión y la rodeó con el brazo para entrar los dos juntos.

Entre todos hicieron la compra y la llevaron a los coches. Dana se volvió a meter en el jeep de Stiles y una vez dentro, acomodó su asiento y bajó la ventanilla para volver a la postura de antes. Derek pasó por su lado para subir a su coche.

-Stiles. -llamó desde el asiento del conductor del Camaro.

-Creo que te llaman. -dijo Dana canturreando. Stiles miró a través de la ventanilla de la chica y vio que Derek se bajaba de su coche con gesto serio.

-¿Qué he hecho? -gimoteó él.

-Tú llevas a Peter, me quedo con Dana. -dijo simplemente. Esto relajó a Stiles, pero hizo que la chica botara en su asiento negando con la cabeza. -Scott me ha dado permiso. -y tras decir esto, abrió la puerta del copiloto para hacer que la rubia se bajara del jeep. Ella así lo hizo y miró a Scott, que sonrió para tranquilizarla y asintió.

Peter se bajó del Camaro protestando por tener que ir con el payaso de Stiles en su jeep viejo y cutre y ella ocupó el lugar que hasta entonces había ocupado. Se sentó y echó el asiento hacia atrás. Derek ocupó su sitio y esperó a que los demás arrancaran.


	10. El viaje (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera parte.  
> La manada decide improvisar un viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dana, pero las cosas se complican un poco.

Condujeron detrás de los coches y motos de los demás de la manada sin decir nada. Dana se encogió en su asiento con los pies descalzos sobre el asiento, bajó la ventanilla y se asomó, respirando el aire y aroma que se escapaba del bosque que estaban bordeando. Y aunque ella no se dio cuenta, Derek la miraba de vez en cuando. En uno de esos rápidos vistazos, el moreno encontró la marca de la que Stiles le había hablado; en el muslo una marca exactamente igual a la que se había aparecido en su propia cadera. Soltó una risita angustiada, que más parecía un bufido que hizo que Dana se girara para mirarle molesta. Él, en cambio se limitó a ignorarla. Volvió a prestar toda su atención en el paisaje que podría ver a través de su ventanilla.

El viaje siguió sin ninguna conversación y nada destacable hasta que ella dio un bote en el asiento. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que se habían pasado ya varias señales que indicaban el camino hacia el sitio de acampada. Se acababa de dar cuenta porque la parte trasera del jeep de Stiles estaba aparcado en un camino que acababan de pasarse, junto con el coche del alfa y las motos de los gemelos.

Miró a Derek molesta pero él no le devolvió la mirada, siguió conduciendo. Era imposible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el aroma de su manada se había quedado atrás, era imposible que no viera los coches aparcados del resto de la manada.

-¡Derek! -le llamó ella, pero él no contestó. Bufó y cogió el teléfono del moreno, que estaba sobre el salpicadero del Camaro, acababa de comenzaba sonar.

_-¿Dónde vais? Acabamos de ver el coche pasar de largo._

-¡Lo sé! El idiota este se ha pasado todas las... -comenzó a decir ella. Sin previo aviso, Derek cogió su teléfono.

-No voy a dejar de conducir hasta que la lobita rabiosa se calme y hablemos. -dijo antes de colgar, ante la atónita mirada de Dana.

-¿Acabas de llamarme "lobita rabiosa"? -preguntó incrédula.

-Sí.

-Bien, ya hemos hablado. Ahora da la vuelta. -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Él se limitó a mirarla con una ceja alzada y soltar una risita que claramente decía "no". -¡Venga ya! ¡Da la vuelta o te arranco la cabeza! -vociferó ella sacando las garras.

-¿Sabes conducir?

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil. Da la vuelta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si tienes mal humor! Yo creí que simplemente ibas correteando por el bosque y jugando con ciervos... -comenzó él para provocarla.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? -preguntó ella aterrorizada. Disfrutaba haciendo eso, pero siempre que decidía correr con los animales salvajes se aseguraba de que nadie la estuviera viendo.

-Simplemente lo sé. -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado que no hizo más que la chica se sonrojara.

-¡Arg...! Haz lo que quieras. Tarde o temprano tendrás que parar a poner gasolina. -dijo mirando el indicador del depósito. Derek se encogió de hombros, conforme.

-¿Lo que quiera? -dijo mirándola . -¿Seguro?

-Lo que quieras. -concedió ella asesinándole con la mirada. Él a cambio, sonrió enseñando todos los dientes y algo dentro de ella se encogió. Se iba a arrepentir de ello...

Derek apretó los labios, miró hacia la carretera con los ojos de lobo y pisó sin piedad el acelerador. Dana no pudo más que soltar un gritito del susto y acto seguido ponerse el cinturón de seguridad que ni se había molestado en ponerse.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¡PARA!!

-Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera. -rió él mirándola con ojos lobunos. Ella tragó saliva y giró la cara del beta con sus manos para que volviera a mirar a la carretera. Él la miró de reojo y pisó aún más a fondo el acelerador.

La velocidad a la que iba el Camaro hacía que Dana notara que su corazón y sus tripas se habían quedado kilómetros atrás, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la velocidad y su corazón fue acercándose de nuevo a su cuerpo. Miró de reojo a Derek, que parecía estar disfrutando de la velocidad. Fue entonces cuando los ojos del moreno y los suyos se encontraron y ella giró para mirar de nuevo a la carretera cuando:

-¡¡CONEJO!!

Gracias a los reflejos lobunos, Derek logró frenar y esquivar a tiempo para no llevarse al conejo por delante. A cambio, el coche se había descontrolado un poco por la velocidad que llevaba y estaban prácticamente fuera de la carretera y demasiado cerca de un árbol. Frunció el ceño y la miró súbitamente cabreado, sus ojos brillaban con vibrante ira con el color azul metálico de sus ojos lobunos.

-¿Un conejo? ¡Un conejo! ¿¡Acabo de casi tener un accidente por un puto conejo!? -vociferó. Dana saltó fuera del coche asustada. Nunca había visto esa mirada en el beta, estaba realmente enfadado. Retrocedió. Derek salió también del coche y se acercó a ella en cuatro zancadas, la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó. -¡¡Un conejo!!

-Para... -logró musitar ella mirando al suelo. -Para...

Derek pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se relajó súbitamente. Respiró hondo y la soltó, pero se quedó frente a ella. Alzó una mano para levantarle el mentón a la chica, que tenía terror en sus ojos.

-Lo siento. -dijo él simplemente. -Sube al coche.

Ella subió detrás de él, sin decir nada. Tan sólo se sentó en el lado del copiloto y observó cómo los tramos de carretera se iban desapareciendo por el retrovisor. Derek conducía de nuevo a una velocidad normal, que ahora a ella se le asemejaba demasiado lenta.

Derek a su lado, daba vueltas a las reacciones que estaban teniendo tanto él como la joven loba que estaba a su lado. Algo extraño estaba pasando: pocas veces le afectaba tanto la luna llena a su carácter, había notado que su lobo había estado a punto de aparecer cuando vociferaba a la muchacha por casi estrellarse. Hacía años que una luna llena no le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo de esa manera. ¿Y ella? Dana siempre lucía muy segura, pero ese día actuaba demasiado raro: primero, en el supermercado actuaba como una omega indomable e insumisa contra un beta... y después del casi accidente hubiese jurado que por poco se ponía a llorar de terror y sumisión. ¿Acaso era eso un efecto de las marcas? ¿Les hacía inestables?

Derek cogió el móvil y se lo lanzó a Dana, que se quedó con él en la mano, mirando al moreno sin entender nada, aún tentativa del humor del lobo.

-Llama a Scott. -dijo mientras cambiaba de marcha y aceleraba un poco más.

-No me sé su número. -dijo ella.

-Está en la agenda. -dijo él. Dana miró el enorme móvil, su pantalla táctil... miró por todos lados, pero no veía la agenda. ¡Dios! Ella nunca había tenido un teléfono móvil... y mucho menos, uno tan extraño. -¿Le vas a llamar o no?

-Ehm... no entiendo este chisme. -dijo exasperada mirando el aparato. Derek bufó.

-Llama a Stiles entonces y que le pase el teléfono a Scott. -Dana obedeció sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanta urgencia. Tras un par de tonos, la voz de Stiles contestó.

-¿Sigues viva?

-Sí, un conejo casi nos mata, pero estamos bien. -Derek gruñó ante el recuerdo y mirándola para recordarle que con quien quería hablar era con Scott- Ehm... Derek quiere hablar con Scott.

-¿Y por qué no le llamas a él? -preguntó ofendido.

-Porque él está conduciendo de nuevo a demasiada velocidad -dijo mirando el velocímetro- y yo no sé cómo demonios funciona este invento del demonio.

-Vale... ahora te lo pongo. -dijo riéndose de ella.

Se escucharon unos murmullos y ella despegó el móvil de su oreja. Derek alzó la mano y activó el manos libres del teléfono.

-¿Derek? ¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que no vamos a poder ir con vosotros. -dijo simplemente. Esas palabras habían sorprendido a Scott, pero también a Dana, que lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Scott confuso. Derek apretó los labios per no contestó hasta que el alfa se lo ordenó. -¡Contesta, Derek!

-Digamos que... creo que nos pasa algo extraño. Creo que nos está afectando demasiado la luna llena.

-¿Pero qué dices, Derek? Eres el que mejor se controla.

-Por eso no voy. Algo pasa, no puedo ir... y Dana parece afectada también... ¿me entiendes?

Por alguna extraña razón, esto último pareció convencer a Scott y aunque aún un tanto reticente y confundido, le dio carta blanca a Derek para hacer lo que le pareciera oportuno, pero al día siguiente tendría que volver al campamento con todos los demás. Derek colgó y sin decir nada volvió a prestar toda la atención en la conducción.

-¿Me vas a explicar a qué viene todo esto?

-No.

-¿¡Cómo eres tan cabezota!? -Derek le miró analizándola y volvió a mirar a la carretera. -Para el coche. Me quiero bajar.

-No.

-Pues me tiraré en marcha, ¡mira qué problema! -dijo alzando la mano hacia la palanca de abrir la puerta. Derek volvió a dar un frenazo y puso el seguro del coche para que no pudiera salir. Ella la miró incrédula.

-Basta, Dana. Haz lo que yo te diga, ¿me entiendes? ¡Obedece de una puta vez!

-¡No me grites!

-Pues entonces escucha atentamente: haz lo que yo te diga y cierra el pico.

-Quiero irme de aquí. -dijo intentando presionar la palanca para abrir la puerta. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas que intentaban desprenderse de sus pestañas y el corazón latía a mil por hora. -¡Mierda! ¡Abre!

Derek, la cogió por los hombros e hizo que parara. La miró con los ojos de lobo y rugió, haciendo uso de su mayor rango lobuno, lo que provocó que Dana no pudiera contener más sus lágrimas y rompiera a llorar, aturdiendo al beta, que se alejó de ella un poco. Suspiró y habló.

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale? -levantó una mano y se tocó el puente de la nariz. -No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero que te fíes de mí, no hagas preguntas y obedece. Cuando lleguemos a un sitio seguro pararemos y te explicaré. -se giró para mirar a la omega, que estaba arrinconada en el asiento del copiloto. Se la veía tan vulnerable, tan asustada... que no pudo evitar el impulso de alargar su brazo, rodearle y acercarla a él para darle un beso tras aspirar su aroma. -Y deja de llorar. No me tengas miedo, no te haré daño. -ella asintió y volvió a su sitio, aunque estar contra el pecho del beta le había hecho sentir algo extrañamente agradable.

Derek volvió a acelerar hasta el máximo su coche hasta que encontró una vía de servicio en la que paró para echar gasolina al depósito. Dana, ya más tranquila, observó cómo Derek se encargaba de su tarea. De repente se fijó en su buen físico: sus pantalones vaqueros se apretaban en algunas de sus partes mejor... formadas. La camiseta de manga corta quedaba apretada en el pecho, pero floja en la cintura. Justo en ese momento, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el retrovisor y sus miradas coincidieron. Dana dio un bote y dirigió la mirada a otra parte, poniéndose un tanto colorada.

¿Cómo era tan idiota? ¿En serio? Eso debía de ser lo de "adolescente hormonada" que todo el mundo solía decir de los de su edad. ¡Un momento! Abrió la boca sorprendida y salió del coche sin pensarlo dos veces. Derek la miró confuso por su repentino movimiento.

-¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó ella sin más a Derek, que alzó una ceja.

-16 de junio. -dijo aún más sorprendido cuando, después de recibir la respuesta, abrió la puerta y buscó algo.

-Mierda, mis cosas están en el jeep. -dijo mirando acusadoramente a Derek, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó sin más. Dana se acercó a él y le metió la mano en uno del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando sin esfuerzo la cartera. -No sé por qué te empeñas en ese trabajo de la tienda cuando podrías ser carterista. -comentó alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo crees que sobreviví seis meses con 40 pavos? -dijo sin más buscando un billete de 10 dólares. Sin más volvió a meter la cartera en el pantalón de Derek y se lanzó al interior de la tienda de la gasolinera.


	11. El viaje (2)

Cuando salió, Derek ya había cerrado el depósito y había pagado al dependiente que estaba entre los surtidores. La rubia se dirigió al coche bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, que intentaba entender qué había pasado. Dana se metió en el coche sin decir nada y él la siguió.

-Te devolveré el dinero. -dijo ella mirándole durante un instante para dirigir su atención en el contenido de la bolsa. Derek miró de reojo y olfateó intentando saber qué había comprado en la tienda.

-¿Qué...? -Dana le ofreció y él olfateó de nuevo, sin lograr entender qué era lo que había en el interior de esa bolsa.

-Son palomitas dulces con chocolate y regaliz. -dijo ella simplemente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Derek la miró con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y eso se come?

-Sólo los días como hoy. -dijo simplemente.

-Los 16 de junio. -asintió él. -Por tu cumpleaños, supongo.

Dana lo miró sorprendida, con la boca abierta y la mano parada con un montón de palomitas y chuches todo mezclado. ¿Cómo...?

-Todos lo sabíamos. -continuó Derek. -Por eso decidimos lo de la acampada a pesar de que fuera luna llena. Era una acampada de cumpleaños de la "manada piruleta". -dijo irónicamente.

-Pero ahora, por algo que aún no me has explicado voy a pasar mi noche de cumpleaños en algún sitio extraño con un beta que me maltrata durante los entrenamientos. -resumió ella con la boca llena de palomitas. Lo había dicho con un tono normal, sin recriminaciones. -De todos modos, no es que sea muy de celebrar mis cumpleaños. -terminó diciendo con la boca llena.

Derek la miró y paró el coche en el arcén. Paró el motor, suspiró y la miró. Dana le devolvía la mirada confundida y con la boca llena de esa mezcolanza de dulces. Derek alargó la mano y cogió unas pocas de "palomitas con chocolate, regalices y otras chuches" para llevárselo a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. La mueca de disgusto de Derek hizo que la chica casi llorara de la risa.

-¿¡Cómo puedes comer eso!? ¡Dios Santo! -se quejó el moreno. La chica cogió de nuevo la bolsa y sacó un red bull que abrió y se lo ofreció al mayor, aún llorando de la risa. Él lo cogió sin mirar qué era lo que bebía. Dio un buen trago (de hecho se acabó el bote) y después miró lo que se había bebido. Alzó las cejas y miró a su copiloto. -¿Tener subidas de azúcar es tu "tradición personal" de cumpleaños?

Dana redobló las risas hasta llegar a retorcerse en el asiento. Derek la miraba divertido hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de algo: si estaban inestables, no podrían tomar estimulantes de ningún tipo o esa noche estarían tan fuera de control que podrían ser peligrosos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió la bolsa de palomitas y la tiró por la ventana, haciendo que de repente la risas cesara.

-¿Qué...?

-Mañana podrás comer esas palomitas mutantes, pero no hoy.

-Pero... la tradición es... hoy. -dijo lentamente. Derek la miró y notó que algo dentro de su interior se rompía.

-Joder... -dijo sintiéndose horrible y golpeando el volante. Suspiró y se giró de nuevo para mirarla, que estaba seria y sin siquiera mirarle, pero no parecía enfadada, simplemente triste. -Hoy no podemos comer eso... ¿acaso no te notas extraña hoy?

-Sí. Es normal, es luna llena.

-No, no por eso. ¿No te notas más inestable de la cuenta?

-Puede... no sé. Nunca me he podido controlar demasiado bien en luna llena. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno... el caso es que esta noche va a ser especialmente dura y si comemos esa cantidad de azúcar, se nos hará aún más complicado el evitar salir a la calle a aniquilar gente.

-Lo entiendo -dijo simplemente, aunque aún con tono gacho.

Derek suspiró y arrancó de nuevo su Camaro. Siguieron unos cuantos kilómetros sin hablar, el beta conducía en silencio y ella fijaba su mirada hacia el exterior. De repente, ella se puso recta y le miró.

-¿Y por qué esta noche es distinto? -preguntó ella. Derek la miró sorprendido. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué se supone que esta noche nos afecta? ¿Sólo a nosotros dos? ¿A los demás de la manada no? -Derek se limitó a asentir, apretando los labios... no quería tener que explicar nada de lo que estaba pasando realmente, pero era normal que preguntara. -Pero no entiendo... ¿qué tiene esta luna que no tenga las demás? Tampoco entiendo por qué solo tú y yo... tal vez por las palizas que me das, sabía que no era normal, que tenía que haber alguna secuela.

-Dios santo, pasas demasiado tiempo con Stiles. -farfulló Derek a su izquierda.

-No me cambies de tema.

-Estoy conduciendo.

-Pero puedes hablar y conducir a la vez, ¿no? -Derek le dirigió una mirada amenazante. -No, no vuelvas a gritarme. Ni se te ocurra. Porque yo soy la que tendría motivos para arrancarte la piel a tiras. -dijo recibiendo una mirada de cejas alzadas. -¿Cómo? ¿Te sorprendes? Haces que me pierda mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tiras por la ventanilla mi tradición del 16 de junio...

-Ya lo pillo. -rió Derek.

-¿Entonces me vas a explicar lo que pasa? -inquirió ella con una ceja alzada. Él suspiró pidiendo paciencia y la miró para contestarle.

-Cuando paremos. -dijo y vio como ella asentía.

-¿Y pararemos algún día? Lo digo porque ya me duele el culo de estar sentada. Llevas conduciendo 3 horas sin parar.

-Estamos llegando.

Dana asintió y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento. Derek se había metido por un camino estrecho y volvía a conducir a una velocidad normal, por lo que volvió a colocarse con los pies por fuera de la ventanilla. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la muchacha comenzaba a mover los deditos de los pies, jugando con ellos contra el viento. Llegaron a una pequeña casita entre unos árboles y Derek aparcó justo delante.

-Ya hemos llegado. -anunció, saliendo del coche. Dana salió y miró la casa de madera que había delante de ellos. -Es una antigua casa de mi familia.

-Tu familia tiene una pequeña adicción por casa ruinosas, intuyo. -dijo ella mirando con una ceja alzada. Derek sonrió de medio lado y abrió el maletero para sacar los sacos y la tienda de campaña de "Peter y él". -¿Vamos a dormir en la tienda?

-No querrás entrar ahí. -ella bufó y se acercó y abrió la puerta, que tenía la cerradura forzada. Ella dio un paso dentro de la casa y pronto salió afuera de un salto y con un grito. Derek se acercó a ella y cerró. -¿Algún día me harás caso?

-¡Está infestado de matalobos! -gritó ella sorprendida.

-Por eso te he dicho que tal vez fuera mejor dormir en la tienda... aunque si quieres, coges el saco y duermes ahí.

-No... paso... -dijo ella ayudando a poner la tienda de campaña. -¿No estaremos demasiado cerca de la casa?

-Esa es la idea. -contestó simplemente el lobo.

-¿Perdón?

-Si tenemos el matalobos cerca, nos será más complicado ceder a nuestros impulsos completamente. Mantendremos mejor el control.

-Ah... tiene sentido. Pero huele mal. -protestó ella arrugando la nariz, a lo que Derek solo pudo contestar con un bufido divertido. -Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar lo que está pasando?

Derek se puso tenso de repente y la miró como si acabara de maldecir a toda su estirpe. Al ver el rostro inocente y curioso de la chica, dio un suspiro y miró al cielo, que aún estaba azul, pero cada vez más oscuro. Tomó aire en un par de ocasiones buscando las palabras, pero éstas no acudían a él. Ella se sentó sobre el capó del Camaro, prestándole toda la atención y comiendo patatas fritas que habían en las bolsas de comida que habían metido en el maletero del coche de Derek.

-Por qué me miras tanto. -se quejó él.

-Estás a punto de explicarme qué narices pasa... después de que me haya pasado el día imaginando cosas absurdas que podrían ser los motivos.

Derek gruñó levemente y volvió a pensar en cómo decir lo que tenía que explicarle. De repente sus ojos se clavaron en la pierna de la chica. Fue hacia ella, le quitó las patatas, la levantó de su adorado coche y le señaló la pierna.

Dana miró confundida. Cierto, no sabía cómo había aparecido esa marca, pero tampoco veía con sentido que eso afectara a sus lunas llenas. Volvió a mirar a Derek dejando claro que no entendía nada. Éste, desesperado, se pasó las manos por la cara. Fue entonces cuando se quitó la camiseta.

-Intuyo que me intentas decir algo, pero... -comenzó a decir, y de repente vio una marca como la suya. Se asomaba por el pantalón, en una de las caderas de Derek. Se acercó y la miró confusa. Sin entender por qué, acarició la marca con sus dedos, lo que hizo que Derek temblara bajo su tacto. -¿Qué?

-Nuestros lobos se complementan. -dijo. Al notar que la chica seguía sin entender, siguió -Se supone que somos algo así como "almas gemelas". Por eso nos han salido estas marcas.

-Pero... eso es imposible... Eres demasiado viejo. -dijo sin pensarlo y haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y por qué estuviste mirándome el culo un buen rato mientras echaba gasolina? -preguntó "ofendido" porque la chiquilla esa le acababa de llamar "demasiado viejo" -Además, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? ¡Y ese no es el caso! El caso es que tu loba y mi lobo se atraen irremediablemente, están fuera de control y eso podría ser peligroso. Por eso estamos aquí.

-Yo no te estaba mirando el culo. -dijo ella roja como toda contestación. -Y... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿En serio, de todo lo que te he contado te has quedado con eso? -preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Tú sabes mi edad! Y si mi loba o yo, está destinada a estar con un vejestorio, me gustaría saber la edad. -dijo con crueldad, sabiendo que eso ofendería al moreno.


	12. Luna llena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Dana se enfrentan solos a la luna llena. Discusiones, conversaciones, descontrol, celos y sentimientos, así como una marca de la que se empiezan a acostumbrar.

Después de la conversación en la que Derek le dijo el significado de la marca que Stiles le había mostrado en su propio cuerpo, Dana cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente eso significaba. ¿Cómo podía ser? No se quejaba, al menos no demasiado. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se sentía "afortunada" de que al menos fuera alguien con el físico de Derek; era imposible negarlo, el moreno estaba realmente bien.

Sin embargo (y éste era un gran sin embargo), el carácter de Derek podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable; tan serio, frío y duro. Por no olvidar que la idea de que con tan sólo 16 años, ya estuviera "destinada" con otra persona le parecía, cuanto menos, injusto.

Dana suspiró irritada. Tras la conversación, ella se había apartado para estar a solas. Derek le había dado todo el tiempo y espacio que ella necesitara, y ella lo había agradecido. Pero había empezado a anochecer y se notaba inquieta. La loba estaba empezando a despertar con demasiada fuerza dentro de ella. Olfateó el ambiente y localizó el "campamento" que habían levantado delante de una casa plagada de la planta "matalobos" y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Derek, que acababa de encender una hoguera.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. -dijo sin mirarla aparecer. -Necesitas un móvil urgentemente.

-Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, necesito un trabajo. -dijo ella recordando la discusión que habían tenido por la mañana. El beta lo notó y la miró con cara de "no empecemos otra vez". -¿Qué? No sé por qué te opones tan radicalmente. Un trabajo demostraría mi madurez y seriedad ante la vida. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo necesitas.

-Sí lo necesito. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero vivo de la caridad de John. Se empeña en decir que soy "como la hija que nunca tuvo", pero no soy su hija. ¡Incluso hoy me regaló un bikini porque no tenía! Si trabajara y tuviera mi propio dinero, podría comprarme cualquier cosa que necesito. Además de un móvil. -declaró.

-No tienes tiempo para trabajar. -dijo simplemente, a lo que Dana contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es eso que hago y que me ocupa tanto tiempo?

-Entrenar.

-¡Tan sólo entreno dos horas!

-Así es. Pero después de cada entrenamiento quedas sin energías.

-Puedo hacerlo. -siguió ella, tozuda.

-En septiembre empezarás las clases. Y no, no te librarás de los entrenamientos tampoco.

-Eso si me quedo aquí. -concluyó ella.

Tras esa contestación, Derek se incorporó y se acercó a ella, encarándola. Tenía una expresión que la rubia no lograba definir: no era enfado, pero ella retrocedió un poco ante su acercamiento. Él fingió no darse cuenta y siguió acercándose, la cogió de la muñeca y le puso su mano en la cadera.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él. Entonces ella lo comprendió. "La marca", se dijo a sí misma. -No creo que te vayas demasiado lejos. -dijo él volviendo al lado de la fogata que acababa de encender.

-No soy de esas que basan su vida alrededor de "un tío". -dijo ella dando a entender que era independiente. -Los chicos nunca me han quitado el sueño, no es mi "mayor aspiración en la vida".

-¿Feminista? Me parece perfecto. Pero no soy "un tío" cualquiera. Estamos destinados. -sentenció el beta.

-Me niego.

-¿Te niegas?

-Sí. He decidido que me niego. -dijo seriamente y realmente convencida. -Nadie me puede decir con quién tengo que estar, ni hacia quién debo sentir algo.

-Negarte solo hará que los dos muramos, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Que si lo sé? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡¡No sé nada!! Llevo seis años siendo loba y aún no sé absolutamente nada. En escasas semanas me he enterado que los alfas verdaderos no son meros cuentos, ahora la imprimación...

-"Imprimación" es el nombre cutre que se inventaron...

-¡Me da igual! Pues... la tontería de las almas gemelas. -dijo exasperada dejándose caer al lado del fuego. Derek le miró a los ojos.

-No es una tontería.

-Cierto, es una cabronada. -dijo aún más desesperada. -Mira, Derek, no sé tú. Pero tengo dieciséis años recién cumplidos, nunca he tenido novio y tampoco he dado mi primer beso. ¡Aún no me he enamorado! Y sinceramente, no creo que sea justo que alguien decida por mí. Tú has tenido tus novias, has besado y seguramente hayas tenido sexo. ¡Has tenido una "vida" fuera de unas leyes místicas! Has podido decidir... -terminó con una voz más baja, rozando el susurro.

Derek se quedó en silencio, mirando a la joven que tan desesperadamente había dicho todo lo que le ocupaba su mente. Se había abierto a él, aunque por otra parte pensaba que simplemente había gritado su desesperación más para ella que para nadie más. Miró al cielo y la luna no se veía debido a las nubes, pero la sensación que despertaba en él era inconfundible. La luna, bella y redonda ramera se alzaba como todas las noches, sobre ellos.

-Lo siento. -contestó él sin quitar la mirada del cielo.

-No es como si tú tuvieras algo que ver. ¿O sí? -dijo esto último mirándole amenazadoramente. Él sonrió ante esto último y por fin la miró.

-No, no tengo nada que ver.

-Bien, porque te mataría. -dijo. Se produjo un silencio y se incorporó rápidamente para mirarle directamente. -Si te matara o casualmente te murieras, ¿qué me pasaría a mí?

Derek alzó los ojos y sin poder evitarlo soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por todo el claro. Dana lo miró seriamente, lo que hizo que sus risas aumentaran. La chica se acercó hasta donde él seguía agachado en cuclillas.

-¿Vienes a matarme? -dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Eres un imbécil. -dijo empujándole.

Él no opuso resistencia y cayó de culo sobre la tierra sin dejar de reír. Con una mano, desde el suelo, le cogió del tobillo y la tiró al suelo sin esfuerzo. Dana se quedó tirada al lado, odiándole desde lo más profundo de su alma. Derek se giró y la miró a los ojos.

-Si vas a intentar matarme, este sería el momento.

-Vete a la mierda. -soltó asqueada, a lo que Derek contestó abriendo los ojos y poniéndole las garras en el cuello.

-Cuidado con lo que dices o te arranco la lengua. -dijo con una media sonrisa. Ella alzó las cejas y bufó. -¿Acabas de bufarme? ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Un lobo o un gato?

-Tú estás hoy muy gracioso.

-¿Te molesta?

-Me molesta porque eres tú. -dijo recalcando la última palabra. Derek borró un poco su sonrisa y apartó la mano.

-Ah... entiendo. Si fuera Stilinski, no te molestaría ¿verdad? -dijo esto y sin esperárselo, de repente tuvo a una loba, realmente cabreada, a horcajadas sobre él dándole zarpazos. Él logró reaccionar rápido y le cogió de las muñecas, no sin esfuerzo debido a las heridas que la rubia le había ocasionado. -Vaya, parece que he dado en el clavo... -ella gruñó como contestación.

La fuerza que estaba poniendo la omega era demasiado fuerte, y aunque Derek podría resistirlo sin problema, tenía desventaja desde esa posición. Le agarró bien fuerte de las muñecas y rodó, haciendo así que ella era quien se encontraba debajo de él, contra el suelo y sin posibilidad de escapar. La chica gruñó por última vez y volvió a transformarse en humana.

-Sí que tienes en alta estima a Stilinski. -comentó el beta sin apartarse de encima de ella y sin soltarle las muñecas.

-Quítate de encima. -dijo con la voz impregnada en ira. Derek se levantó en un ágil movimiento y le ofreció una mano para ayudar a que ella se levantara. Dana miró con asco la mano y la apartó de un manotazo. -No te acerques a mí. Jamás. -dijo antes de meterse en la tienda de campaña, dejando al moreno ahí de pie.

Miró al cielo de nuevo y vio que las nubes se habían disipado. Suspiró. Desde luego, no había duda que la luna les estaba afectando... Dana se había convertido en un monstruo agresivo y lleno de ira, y él... la luna le había hecho vulnerable. Abrió el coche y decidió que ese sería su cuarto por esa noche.

Sin embargo, tardó tiempo en conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto a la chica la sola mención de Stiles? Eso le confundía. ¿Acaso ellos dos tenían algo? Negó con la cabeza... eso era imposible. El propio Stiles había sido quien le había comentado que la marca gemela estaba en Dana. Aunque... ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta incluso antes que él, Derek Hale? Frunció el ceño y la rabia le invadió en un momento. Si bien era cierto que se podía ver cuando llevaba pantalones cortos (que era la mayoría de las veces), había que fijarse bastante... o al menos estar mirando el culo.

Una ira incontenible le llenó por dentro, le hacía hervir la sangre... quería ir a por Stiles, ese renacuajo endeble, y sacarle las tripas una a una. Cogió el volante con fuerza y rugió toda su rabia fuera. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba hacerle daño a ese estúpido humano. Ella era suya. ¡Dana era suya!

Justo en ese momento, Dana salía de la tienda de campaña y lo miraba con los ojos de loba con una mezcla de confusión, preocupación y sorpresa. Se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta del conductor.

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

-Vete.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó ella boquiabierta.

-Estoy fuera de control. Vete. Te haré daño. -Dana se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Chasqueó la lengua y le cogió de uno de sus musculados brazos.

-Sabré defenderme. -dijo tirando de él. Derek gruñó mientras tiraba de él, pero no le atacó. Una vez fuera, ella le acompañó a la puerta de la casa llena de matalobos. -Vamos, nos sentaremos aquí un poco.

Derek estaba temblando y ella sabía que no temblaba ni de frío ni de miedo. Temblaba de ira, de furia... No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero no le iba a dejar allí solo, tan cerca del matalobos. Y entonces recordó lo que decía su madre cuando ella era pequeña: "una dulce caricia a veces puede arreglar cualquier cosa".

Ella miró sus propias manos y miró a Derek, que seguía temblando y transformado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, puso su mano sobre el antebrazo desnudo del beta, que dejó de gruñir y la miró aturdido. Su transformación cesó de repente, justo cuando un pinchazo hizo que ella saltara hacia delante.

-Ah... -se quejó ella cogiéndose el muslo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Derek alarmado.

-Alguien me ha pellizcado.

-Eso es... imposible. -dijo mirando alrededor. Ella se encogió de hombros. -Y... ¿qué hago aquí? -dijo dando un salto para alejarse del pestazo del matalobos.

-¿No te acuerdas? Estabas dentro del coche, te escuche rugir y me asustaste de verdad. Parecía que fueras a degollar a alguien.

-Oh... -dijo recordando el arranque de ira de antes. -Sí, ya me acuerdo...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-Que me lo digas.

-No me cabrees. Esta noche no. No sé lo que podría hacerte.

-Pues contéstame. -inquirió ella. -¿Qué te pasó?

Él la miró y vio preocupación y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. La chica lo miraba desde abajo (pues era una poco más baja que él) con serenidad. Se había descontrolado y ella había logrado tranquilizarlo, pero ¿por qué se había puesto tan furioso? Estaba... ¿celoso? Entonces lo entendió, se levantó la camiseta y descubrió que la marca había cambiado. Ahora era un poco más grande, con unas filigranas más que antes. Dana lo miró asombrada y también ella miró su marca. También había cambiado.

-Mierda. Ha sido culpa mía. -murmuró Derek.

-¿El qué? -el moreno no contestó al instante y eso a ella le puso de los nervios. -¡Derek! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha cambiado esto? ¿Y por qué es tu culpa? -seguía sin contestar y eso atacó más de los nervios a Dana, que subió un poco más la voz. -¡¡Derek!!

-¡Porque me puse celoso! -gritó él.

Dana se quedó en silencio, observando al beta sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. No entendía nada de lo que demonios estuviera pasando. Nada tenía sentido para ella. ¿Derek celoso? ¿De quién? ¿De Stiles? Imposible. Derek era físicamente perfecto, era el prototipo de chico por el que cualquiera se giraría para mirar...

-No entiendo... ¿De Stiles?

-Ni lo menciones. -dijo con un brillo de furia en los ojos. Se calmó y siguió -No hables de él, ahora no.

-Pero... -dijo dudosa -pero si tú lo mencionaste antes. -pero al ver de nuevo el rostro del beta, decidió cambiar de tema. -Ehm... de acuerdo, vale... no lo mencionaré más. Ahora explícame por qué nos han crecido las marcas.

Derek respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Pensó cómo se lo explicaría a la muchacha, que parecía confusa y a la vez intentaba mantener la serenidad para ayudarle a controlarse. La miró de nuevo y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que quiera que haya decidido que juntarnos es lo mejor, nos está dando un aviso. -comenzó - Cuanto más nos resistamos a seguir sus órdenes, más crecerá la marca. Cuando crezca demasiado, moriremos.

-¡Ah, bueno! Eso es absolutamente genial. -ironizó ella, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿El qué? -pregunto confundida.

-Comportarte como... él.

-¿Como Stiles? -preguntó tan confusa que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, a lo que Derek gruño de nuevo. -Vale, vale... lo siento, no me di cuenta. -dijo viendo cómo Derek cerraba los ojos de nuevo y respiraba hondo. -Pero antes de que deje de mencionarle, te digo que no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, ¿vale?

-¿Que no tengo que ponerme celoso? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por él?

-Le tengo cariño, ¿vale? Nada más.

-Yo creo que sí hay algo más. -sentenció seguro el beta.

-Pues te... no. ¿Vale?

-Tu seguridad me calma profundamente. -dijo sarcástico.

-¡Cállate! Venga, vamos a sentarnos cerca del fuego. Y deja de pensar en él, porque aunque yo no lo mencione, eres tú quien no deja de pensar en ello. -dijo guiándole por el brazo hasta el centro del campamento.

Estuvieron un rato bajo la luna sentados en la tierra, juntos, uno al lado del otro. El sueño comenzaba a atacarlos a los dos. Llegó el momento en el que Dana perdía la batalla contra sus párpados, que luchaban por cerrarse y dormir. Fue entonces cuando Derek la rodeó con un brazo y ella usó su hombro como almohada.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)


	13. Acampada

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vieron fue el cuello firme de Derek, que dormía sobre el suelo tranquilamente. Se sorprendió al notar que no solo estaba usando el hombro del moreno como almohada, sino que su brazo se aseguraba en la cintura del beta. ¿Había dormido abrazada a él? Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor sin poder contener un bostezo más propio de un león que de un lobo.

-¿Ya es de día? -preguntó una voz a su lado. Miró y se encontró con un Derek con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al ver esto. Parecía un niño pequeño que no quiere despertarse para ir al colegio. La escena era, cuanto menos, adorable. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esto y se hubiera abofeteado por ello.

-Sí. -dijo quedamente. Fue entonces cuando el mayor abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró alrededor.

-Montamos la tienda de campaña para nada. -murmuró antes de levantarse del todo y dirigirse a ella para desmontarla. -¿Me puedes acercar el teléfono? Voy a llamar a Scott.

-Sí. -dijo ella levantándose de un salto. Fue hacia el Camaro y cogió el teléfono. -Uh, uh. Hay llamadas perdidas -canturreó ella. -Scotty te va a atar a la caseta por mal chucho. -bromeó.

-¿A mí? -dijo cogiendo el teléfono que la muchacha con una ceja alzada. -¿Y por qué no a ti también?

-Oficialmente sigo siendo una omega. No es mi alfa. -dijo sonriendo satisfecha y haciendo que Derek la mirara con las cejas aún más alzadas mientras ponía su teléfono en la oreja. -Ya voy desmontando esto yo.

-¿Scott?

- _¡Te he estado llamando!_

-Lo sé, lo acabo de ver. Estábamos dormidos.

- _Ya, bueno... ¿Qué tal la noche?_

-Extraña, pero vivos.

- _Bien, pues mueve tu culo de chucho pulgoso y veníos._ -Derek escuchó una risita detrás de él, se giró y se encontró con la rubia intentando aguantarse la risa. El moreno frunció el ceño y contestó a su alfa.

-Tenemos que recoger esto y llegar allí... danos 3 horas o así.

- _¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Pero a qué puto culo del mundo habéis ido!?_

-Te llamo cuando estemos cerca. -dijo ignorando a Scott, y colgó.

-Eres muy valiente. -se burló ella aún intentando aguantarse la risa por el "culo de chucho pulgoso". Derek sólo suspiró y ayudó a desmontar la tienda de montaña. En menos de diez minutos estaban ya saliendo de los terrenos de la casucha esa que apestaba a matalobos y dirección del campamento.

Dana iba en el asiento del copiloto con su peculiar forma de sentarse y comiendo de una bolsa de patatas, porque realmente tenía mucha hambre, mientras Derek conducía todo lo rápido que daba el coche (que no es que fuera poco precisamente).

-¿Sabes? Podíamos parar en la estación de servicio de ayer. -dijo, haciendo que Derek la mirara con una ceja alzada. Ella se encogió de hombros. -Desayunar patatas fritas no es lo ideal.

-Dame. -dijo él sin más.

-¿Que te dé? ¿El qué?

-Patatas. -dijo abriendo la boca. Ella se quedó mirándolo con una ceja en alza. -Hambre. Yo.

-Pareces un crío. ¡Ni se te ocurra morderme! -amenazó ella.

-Si no me das pronto patatas, me lo plantearé. -dijo él con tono divertido, viendo como ella le acercaba dos patatas juntas.

Siguió el viaje con los dos comiendo patatas. Cuando Derek quería otra, abría la boca y la rubia se ocupaba de servirle. Cuando se acercaban a la estación de servicio, Derek le preguntó si seguía queriendo parar y ella asintió. Algo le decía al beta que quería ese revuelto de dulces horrible que no le había dejado terminar el día anterior. Cuando llegaron, aparcó en un lado y espero a que ella se bajara del coche, pero se había quedado dormida. Suspiró y salió él del coche. Creía recordar el mejunje asquerosamente dulce.

Al volver al coche, parecía que Dana se acabara de despertar, pues estaba mirando a todos lados, alterada y a punto de salir del coche.

-Toma. -dijo lanzándole una bolsa exacta a la del día anterior. -También he cogido algo más típico de un "desayuno" y algo para beber. -dijo dándole dos bolsas más.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-¿... que querías ese revuelto ideado por el demonio hiperactivo? Lo intuí. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

La chica se había puesto las bolsas entre sus pies y Derek alargó la mano en esa dirección buscando lo que acababa de comprar. Cuando la miró, esta estaba mirándole con la boca abierta, ya llena de la bomba de azúcar que tanto parecía gustarle.

-¿Qué haces? -él frunció el ceño molesto por la desconfianza de la chica.

-Toma. -dijo dándole una bolsa de mini-croissants. -Vete dándomelos. -dijo cogiendo el primero y metiéndoselo entero en la boca.

-Tienes una boca enorme. -murmuró ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él, a cambio, le guiñó un ojo y arrancó el motor para volver a poner el coche al máximo de velocidad.

El viaje siguió y, cuando Dana se hartó de comer esa porquería, cerró la bolsa y lo puso también entre sus pies, como todo lo demás y cogió un bote de refresco.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Qué haces retaco? No tienes edad. -bromeó el beta. Fue entonces cuando se fijó y vio que era cerveza.

-Pensaba que era refresco. -se justificó ella. -¿Puedo probar?

-No. -dijo simplemente Derek. Dana puso ojitos de cachorrillo y eso le hizo reír. -Bueno... de todos modos, no te puedes emborrachar...

-¿Cómo? ¿Es sin alcohol? -dijo mirando el bote a conciencia.

-Los lobos no se pueden emborrachar. Bueno... sí, pero tendrías que beber muchísimo para que llegaras a estar un poco mareadilla. -al decir esto, la rubia abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida.

-¡Pues qué crueldad! -dijo dándole un buen trago a la cerveza. -¡BUAGGG! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¿De verdad te gusta esta porquería?

-¿De verdad te gusta ese revoltijo que convertiría en diabético a cualquiera que lo oliera simplemente?

-Touché. -Derek alargó la mano y cogió el bote para darle un buen trago. -¡Ah, para beber cerveza no necesitas mi ayuda!

-Me la tirarías por encima. -dijo simplemente.

-Y no se debe beber al volante.

-Ya te lo dicho, no me puedo emborrachar.

-Cierto. -asintió ella, mirando los árboles que pasaban con pasmosa velocidad. -¿Y la maría?

-¿Quién es María? -pregunto confundido. Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-La maría, la marihuana... ¿afecta a los lobos?

Derek se giró para mirarla como si quien estaba ahí sentada en el asiento del copiloto fuera alguien que no conocía de nada. Alzó las cejas y admitió

-Pues nunca lo he pensado, la verdad. -dijo simplemente. -¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por perder la consciencia?

-Curiosidad. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguieron conduciendo un buen rato más. A los 50 km antes de llegar al campamento, Derek le dijo que llamara a Scott para avisarle de que estaban llegando. De nuevo, ella cogió el teléfono decidida y comenzó a apretar los iconos que aparecían en la pantalla en busca de la agenda, pero nada. ¡No entendía ese aparato inventado por el demonio!

-Pues llamo a... -y se calló al darse cuenta de que la noche anterior Derek se había "alterado un poquito" ante la mención de humano.

-¿Hm? -preguntó él sin entender. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó y pegó un frenazo. Se quedó quieto, agarrado al volante. Dana no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¿Estás... bien?

-Sí... no es luna llena. Pero te tengo que pedir una cosa -dijo moviéndose para mirarla de frente. -No te quedes con él a solas. No lo hagas, o no sé cómo reaccionaré yo o mi lobo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, pero... vivo con él. ¿Recuerdas? -notó como los ojos de Derek se entrecerraban con rabia.

-Ya veré... Llámale anda... y... Lo que sucedió anoche... ¿puede mantenerse en secreto? Quiero decir, avisaré a Scott para que me mantenga en vereda, pero no querría que el resto de la manada supiera que me "celo" de Stiles. -dijo él amargamente.

-Tienes una reputación que mantener. -asintió ella bromeando, para quitar hierro al asunto. Derek pareció agradecido y reanudó la marcha.

-¿Está Scott?

- _¿Aún no te ha enseñado ese lobo inútil a usar la agenda?_ -bromeó Stiles haciendo que Derek apretara los dientes.- _Ahora te lo paso._

 _-_ ¿Scott? Que estamos llegando.

- _¿A cuánto estáis?_

-A unos... 50 km, pero por la velocidad a la que va, llegaremos en dos minutos. -bromeó ella, aunque también lo decía en serio.

- _De acuerdo, perfecto. Nos vemos ahora._

La llamada se acabó y posó el teléfono en su sitio. Vio cómo Derek se acababa la cerveza de un trago y tiró la lata por la ventanilla. Parecía cabreado y Dana temió por la reacción que tendría el moreno cuando Stiles le vacilara en persona -cosa que seguramente haría.

-Derek... tranquilízate, ¿vale? -él la miró y asintió. -Quiero decir... si no quieres que los demás se enteren, no puedes cabrearte como lo acabas de hacer por una coña que siempre hace.

Derek volvió a asentir y notó cómo aminoraban la velocidad para meterse por un camino de tierra. Pronto vio los automóviles de sus amigos y aparcaron al lado. Scott y Kira estaban allí esperándoles, sonrientes.

-¿Qué tal fue la noche?

-Movidita. -contestó Dana sonriendo también. Kira fue a su encuentro para ayudarla a coger algunas bolsas que habían quedado en el maletero de la compra del día anterior y Derek se cargó lo más pesado al hombro.

-Nosotros estuvimos contando historias de miedo y cenamos las nubes de azúcar. Pero hemos mandado a Ethan a comprar más, ¡así que hoy podremos repetir! -dijo entusiasmada la novia del alfa.

Las dos chicas llegaron antes que los lobos, ya que Derek paró a su alfa por el brazo para comentarle la situación actual a Scott, que se quedó con la boca abierta y luego asintió.

-Tranquilo, estaré al tanto.

-Dana dice que no se quedará a solas con el... bueno, se lo he pedido yo, ella ha aceptado, pero...

-...viven juntos. -terminó el alfa. -Tú intenta controlarte. Si yo lo he logrado con Isaac, tú que tienes mucha más experiencia que yo, lo harás también.

-También soy más violento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -concedió Scott. -Venga, al menos hoy estaremos todos juntos, estarás más tranquilo. Tal vez vaya remitiendo con los días. -animó al de los ojos verdes.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde se habían asentado, Dana ya hablaba animadamente con el resto, y Derek agradeció que, tal y como le había pedido a la chica, ésta estaba sentada lo más lejos posible del causante de todos sus celos.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche mi sobrino favorito?

-Cállate, imbécil. -dijo simplemente.

Dana lo miró sorprendida. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba... Derek no se había comportado de esa manera tan arisca (exceptuando bajo la influencia de la luna llena) en toda la noche anterior... ¿Es que delante del resto de la gente se comportaba siempre así? Allison la desvió de sus pensamientos contándole que la habían echado en falta.

-Pero no te preocupes, hemos decidido alargar nuestra estancia otro día más para que también lo disfrutes tú. -terminó Lydia.

A la hora de la comida, los chicos montaron una barbacoa improvisada y asaron la carne que habían comprado la mañana anterior y las chicas fueron a ponerse los trajes de baño para tomar algo el sol.

-¡Ah, Stiles! -exclamó Dana recordando algo. Al escucharla llamar al "innombrable", Derek se tensó y escuchó mejor. -¡Ábreme el maletero, que tengo ahí mis cosas.

Fueron juntos hasta los coches y Scott "amablemente" les acompañó. Dana se dio cuenta y se giró para mirar al beta, que estaba ya sin camiseta (como de costumbre) dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo adornado por el trisquel de su espalda. Sonrió para relajarle y se fue con los dos chicos hasta los coches. Cogió su maleta y le dio la crema solar.

-Vaya, a mi padre no se le escapa una. -dijo al mismo tiempo que el coche de Scott llegaba conducido por Ethan, que había ido al supermercado a por "las nubes de azúcar.

-Stiles, quédate con Ethan para ayudarle con las nubes, ya vuelvo yo con Dana. Nos vamos adelantando. -dijo Scott, lo que a Stiles le extrañó, pero asintió.

-¿Tanto pesan las nubes? -bromeó ella.

-Te sorprendería saber cuánto. -dijo el alfa rodeando los hombros de la chica con uno de sus brazos. Cuando ya se habían alejado suficiente, bajó el tono -Ya me ha contado lo que pasó anoche.

-Sí... no sé cómo haré para mantenerme lejos de Stiles. Es con quien mejor me llevo... pero tampoco quiero que Derek se vuelva loco. De verdad... anoche no parecía él.

-Me imagino. Pero como ya le he dicho a él, espero que vaya remitiendo. Supongo que al ser un antiguo alfa, su territorialidad es mayor que si hubiera sido siempre un beta. -dijo pensativo.

-Puede.

Llegaron ya al claro y Scott le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Kira, que sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzó hasta la chica y la asió del brazo.

-¡Vamos a ponernos los trajes de baño! ¡Que cocinen ellos! -dijo divertida.

La alegría de esa chica era contagiosa, pensó Dana. La siguió hasta dentro de una de las tiendas más grandes, donde Allison y Lydia ya estaban cambiándose. Poco después escuchó la voz de Stiles. Ya habían llegado. Segundos después escuchó cierto alboroto fuera, pisadas apresuradas y susurros. Ella miró extrañada a las demás chicas. Lydia se encogió de hombros

-Estarán hablando de "cosas de chicos". -comentó.

-¿Eso es un eufemismo para "tetas"? -siguió Allison para ocupar la mente (y sobre todo los oídos) de la rubia.

-Para Ethan no, desde luego... y a Aiden ya lo sacio yo... -rió Lydia.

Las carcajadas invadieron la tienda de campaña. Y es que lo que Dana no sabía era que toda la manada estaba compinchada para celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella, con tarta y todo. Tarta a por la que había ido Ethan esa misma mañana. Las chicas salieron con sus trajes de baño ya puestos y se tumbaron en uno de los extremos del claro a tomar el sol mientras escuchaban música del móvil de Allison y los chicos cocinaban lanzándoles alguna que otra mirada.


	14. Feliz Cumpleaños

Los chicos se habían ocupado ciertamente bien de la comida. Habían zampado todos hasta reventar y al parecer, aún quedaba lo mejor. Scott y Kira fueron hasta su tienda de campaña y salieron con una tarta. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Lydia fue la que empezó a cantar la cursi canción de cumpleaños.

Dana miró a todos y cada uno de ellos con la boca abierta, pero sonriendo. Derek estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsos de sus pantalones, sin cantar y sin aplaudir como los demás, pero sonriendo.

-¡Di algunas palabras! -dijo Scott dejando la tarta delante de ella, sonriendo como de costumbre.

Dana no se lo podía creer; sabía que la acampada había sido con motivo de su cumpleaños, pero el hecho de poder celebrarlo incluso con una tarta... podía ser una tontería, pero el último cumpleaños que había celebrado había sido su décimo cumpleaños. Fue la última vez antes de...

Súbitamente y ante la mirada de todos, se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó .Todos se dieron cuenta, los lobos incluso escucharon los casi mudos sollozos de la chica. El silenció invadió el claro. Ella se levantó y comenzó a correr sin ninguna dirección, tan sólo corría.

Escuchó cómo la llamaban, como gritaban su nombre desde ya el lejano claro, pero no le importó. No podía parar de correr. Cuando, sollozando y jadeando sin poder correr más, se dejó caer sobre la tierra y las hojas secas, escuchó unos pasos acelerados detrás de ella.

-¡Dana! -dijo la voz preocupada de Derek. -¿Estás bien? -dijo poniéndose a su lado, arrodillado. Ella no pudo más y se tiró a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del beta y lloró ya sin contenerse. Él comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, cuando ella logró serenarse.

-Lo siento. -dijo ella mientras se quitaba las lágrimas. -Soy una estúpida... vosotros hacéis esto y yo me pongo a llorar.

-No pasa nada, Dana, si no te ha gustado...

-¡Me ha encantado! -dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. -Es solo que... hacía tanto que no celebraba un cumpleaños... no sé, me vino todo a la cabeza.

-Tu antigua manada. -entendió él.

-No. Mi último cumpleaños. -dijo ella con la voz quebrada de la tristeza.

-Puedes contármelo.

Ella le miró de nuevo a los ojos y vio que sus palabras eran sinceras. Cogió aire y se puso a contarle a su "predestinado" lo que había sucedido.

-Yo solía vivir en Texas en un rancho enorme. Era mi décimo cumpleaños y yo estaba realmente emocionada, mis padres me iban a regalar la bicicleta que quería y sabía que mi hermana mayor me había comprado los zapatos que habíamos visto en una tienda unos días antes. Mis abuelos habían venido de muy lejos para pasar el día conmigo y mis amigos del colegio habían venido para la fiesta de cumpleaños y hacer una pijamada por la noche. Esa noche era luna llena. -contuvo un sollozo que Derek calmó acariciándole la mejilla. -Unas noches antes yo había salido a las cuadras para admirar el potrillo recién nacido de la yegua de mi hermana. Mi padre siempre me lo había prohibido, decía que había animales salvajes que podían herirme si lo hacía, pero yo le desobedecí y fui. Esa noche, un perro enorme me siguió y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta entrar en la casa, pero logró morderme. Me metí en la cama llorando del dolor y me dormí. Si hubiera avisado a mis padres, estos me reñirían por desobedecerles, así que decidí no hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y miré mi pierna. Estaba perfectamente, ni un rasguño, así que supuse que había sido una pesadilla y me olvidé de lo sucedido. -hizo un parón y una lágrima se escapó de nuevo de sus ojos. -La noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando todos estábamos ya acostados... empecé a gritar de dolor... me estaba transformando, eso lo entendí después. Ataqué a mis compañeros de clase, que estaban en mi cuarto... Cuando recuperé la consciencia, me enteré de lo que había pasado... si no llegué a matar a mi familia fue porque el guarda de las cuadras me disparó uno de los dardos tranquilizantes que usaba para los caballos. Mis padres me echaron de casa, dijeron que no querían una aberración de monstruo como yo en su familia... me despreciaron y me entregaron a un centro de menores en Nueva York, para tenerme alejada de ellos... y ya entonces fue cuando Markus me adoptó y me enseñó a ser un monstruo de verdad. -dijo llorando de nuevo. Derek notaba la tristeza y también la rabia que inundaba en forma de lágrimas los ojos de la chica. La abrazó y la meció hasta que se tranquilizó. Entonces se separó y levantó su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Se pueden crear nuevas memorias. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

-No es tan fácil. -negó ella con la cabeza de nuevo gacha. Derek respiró hondo.

-¿Sabes por qué la Mansión Hale está así?

-Un incendio. Lo he olido. -dijo ella sin entender por dónde iba el asunto. Derek suspiró y apartó la mirada para dirigirla a un tronco cercano.

-Allí vivía toda mi familia, toda mi manada. Un día, unos cazadores de lobos decidieron que sería bueno deshacerse de la manada más fuerte de los alrededores. Ellos incendiaron mi casa, con toda mi familia dentro; muchos de ellos lobos, otros simplemente humanos. Mi hermana Laura y yo nos salvamos, mi tío Peter quedó en coma durante años... y hace poco apareció mi hermana menor, Cora. Todos los demás murieron injustamente. -dijo haciendo un parón y viendo los ojos abiertos de la rubia. -Me alejé de esa casa todo lo que pude. Mi hermana y yo huimos hasta Nueva York durante bastante tiempo, odiando esa casa por lo que nos hacía sentir, la pérdida de toda nuestra familia. Fue hace un año que volví a Beacon Hills y me encontré frente a frente con esa ruinosa mansión. Comenzamos a usarla como cuartel general, ya que al estar en pleno bosque, era el mejor sitio para entrenar sin que nos molestara nadie. Ahora, después de todo lo nuevo que ha pasado, después de todos los nuevos recuerdos, ése es mi lugar preferido de entre todos los que he visto. -terminó con una media sonrisa. -Así que dime... ¿Sigues pensando que no se pueden crear nuevos recuerdos?

Dana lo miró atentamente, y sintió que todo lo que le había dicho Derek era cierto y sincero. No pudo más que lanzarse a él para abrazarle. El movimiento fue tan brusco que el moreno cayó de espaldas con ella encima, abrazada a él. Cuando se deshicieron del abrazo, ella sonrió levemente y le dijo jocosa:

-¿Tengo fuerza o no, entrenador? -a lo que él contestó con una risa suave. Ella se levantó y le ofreció una mano que él tomó.

-¿Volvemos al claro? -preguntó, a lo que ella asintió sonriendo.

Caminaron de vuelta al claro uno al lado del otro. Aún quedaba un rato de camino que, a paso normal, se alargaría bastante teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que habían corrido en el sentido contrario. Iban en silencio, no hacía falta decir más. Ambos habían contado dos historias realmente dolorosas. Dana se dio cuenta de que nunca le había contado a nadie lo que sucedió la primera vez que se convirtió. Ni siquiera a Marcus. Él no se había molestado en saber nada acerca de ella. Pero Derek sí lo había hecho, le había escuchado, lo había compartido y además la había animado a crear nuevos recuerdos de cumpleaños. Dejó de caminar y se quedó quieta. Derek se giró para mirarla, sorprendido y cauto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? -él tan sólo asintió. -¿Puedes besarme?

Derek subió las cejas con sorpresa y la miró fijamente. Fue cuando sintió que se lo pedía de verdad, cuando se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, para luego acariciar sus carnosos labios con los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos con gusto al notar el beso y puso sus manos en las caderas del chico. Después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Fueron besos cortos y torpes por parte de Dana, pero Derek se hizo adicto a ellos desde ese preciso instante. Notaba la sonrisa de la chica bajo la presión de sus labios y eso hizo que el lobo de su interior aullara. Se separaron sin dejar de mirándose, y ella bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Volvamos al claro. -dijo esta vez ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, seguida muy de cerca de su "predestinado".

Cuando llegaron al campamento de la manada, todos la miraron con cautela. Ella se sintió horrible por ello, y en ese momento sintió a Derek a su lado.

-La pobre... que no pudo contener la emoción. -dijo Derek simplemente.

Notó cómo todos comenzaban a respirar, aliviados. Ella solo pudo sonreír y mirar a Derek agradecida y con una chispa especial en los ojos. Se sentaron todos de nuevo y comenzaron la tarta. No fue hasta que le dio un mordisco y sonrió de nuevo, que no empezó de nuevo el alboroto debido a las charlas entremezcladas, bromas y sus consecuentes risas. Scott se alejó durante un instante y volvió con una bolsa repleta de regalos.

-Todos nosotros hemos querido darte un detalle -explicó él, sonriendo.

Tras dar las gracias a todos, comenzó a abrirlos como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña. Lydia, Kira y Allison le regalaron todo tipo de maquillaje y un vestido; Scott y Isaac un libro de "cuentos chinos" y un álbum de fotos que sólo tenía una foto de todos ellos en un día de entrenamiento en la Mansión Hale. Al ver esto último, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre ellos, miró a Scott:

-Espero que me sigas aceptando en la manada. -el alfa rió al escuchar esto y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza.

-Sin dudarlo.

Aiden se acercó a ella con un regalo, le cogió del hombro y tras darle la enhorabuena por ser ya oficialmente de la manada le dio un abrazo, que siguió otro de Ethan. Los gemelos le regalaron unos guantes de boxeo y una mochila nueva. Fue entonces el turno de Peter, que sorprendió a todos con una chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué? -dijo bajo la mirada de todos. -Los lobos tenemos pinta de malotes. ¿Qué hay más malote que una chupa de cuero? Además, le pega ese rollito. -se defendió él.

-Me encanta -rió ella para darle un abrazo (el primero que le daba al lobo más mayor) sorprendiéndole a él mismo.

-Vaya, por fin alguien en la manada que me aprecia. ¡Ah, esto también! -dijo lanzándole una caja que casi no pesaba. Ella lo desenvolvió y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Es un móvil.

-Y tiene libro de instrucciones. -bromeó él haciendo alusión al hecho de que fuera una negada para la electrónica. Ella rió y le dio las gracias.

-Bueeeno, ahora me toca a mí. -dijo un emocionado Stiles. -Este es de mi padre -dijo tendiéndole un paquete bastante grande.

-Me estáis abrumando con tantos regalos. -dijo ella mientras quitaba el envoltorio y descubría un mix de cosas útiles: bolígrafos, un despertador nuevo, un calendario, una taza con su nombre... y un llavero con dos llaves. Ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Hm? Son las llaves de casa. -contestó él como si fuera lo más normal. -¡Oh! Y el llavero es un lobo, ¿ves? Aunque puedes pensar que es una loba... -Dana se lanzó a abrazarle y no le pudo dejar terminar. Pronto se dio cuenta de Derek y se apartó. Cuando le miró, vio que sonreía y eso le tranquilizó. -Esto... y este es el mío.

-¡Está mullidito! -dijo ella palpándolo. Lo abrió y se encontró una bufanda, guantes de invierno, un gorro y un jersey gordo de lana. Ella miró a Stiles confundida, como todos los demás.

-Es verano. -intervino Lydia. -Hay 28 grados a la sombra.

-Lo sé -dijo rodando los ojos el humano- pero es que espero que se quede mucho más tiempo... y en invierno hace mucho frío.

De nuevo Dana no pudo más que lanzarse a sus brazos, sonriendo como nunca. Sin duda Stiles era mucho más que el "chico hiperactivo, irónico y sarcástico" que todos decían que era. Era también uno de sus mayores apoyos, su hermano. Se separó y Stiles hizo aspavientos al volver a respirar, al parecer había abrazado con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Gracias a todos! -dijo sonriendo -Yo... vaya, gracias... -de repente fue interrumpida por un paquetito que iba hacia su cara y que paró sin problemas gracias a sus reflejos lobunos. Miró a quien se lo había lanzado.

-No contabas con nada mío. -preguntó Derek fingiendo molestia. Ella sonrió, sabía que para nada estaba molesto.

Abrió el paquetito y se encontró una pulsera de plata con un colgante que parecía una runa antigua. Al verlo más de cerca no pudo evitar hacer una "O" con su boca por la sorpresa. El colgante de la pulsera era una réplica exacta a "la marca" que los había marcado como almas gemelas. Bueno, a la primera que apareció, al menos.

Levantó la mirada y le miró, pero a diferencia de cómo se había abalanzado sobre los demás, fue lentamente y le dio un suave y sentido abrazo al que él correspondió.

-¿Le tienes cariño a pesar de las palizas que te da? -preguntó sorprendido Isaac. Ella simplemente pudo reír. -¡Y de secuestrarte ayer!

-Cierto. -concedió separándose por fin y dedicándole una mirada que solo él pudo ver. -No sé cómo puedo siquiera abrazarlo -bromeó ella.

-Der se hace querer. Por eso es mi sobrino favorito. -dijo Peter haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Cállate o te arranco el cuello.

Después de la entrega de regalos, aún quedaba tarde por delante, así que recogieron un poco y se fueron al agua, donde comenzó una guerra indiscriminada de aguadillas y peleas sobre los hombros. Stiles, y Allison se quejaban de la desventaja en la que estaban por ser humanos porque, aunque Kira no tenía tanta fuerza como los lobos, sí que les podía dar un buen calambre y dejarlos inconscientes. Lydia en cambio se había negado a meterse en el agua, cosa que no le importó cuando Aiden la metió para darse el lote en el agua, momento en el que todos decidieron que era un buen momento para salir del lago.

-¿Tú no tienes bañadores, pequeño Hale? -bromeó Stiles, que recibió una extraña mirada del beta y aceleró el paso para alejarse del humano. Stiles abrió la boca sorprendido y le siguió. -Espera, espera... -se puso delante y miró su cadera. -¡Oh! Ya entiendo... han aparecido los celos. ¿De quién?

Derek le miró sorprendido de que supiera tanto, y luego bufó. "Él siempre sabe de todo" pensó mientras reanudaba el paso.

-¿Scott? No... él es el alfa, tu respeto por él no lo permitiría... ¡Isaac! No... él no sería una amenaza... ¿Peter? -preguntó dubitativo.

-Cállate Stiles, y vete. Déjame en paz.

-¡Un momento! ¿Yo? -dijo señalándose atónito. Supo que había acertado, pues Derek se giraba y le miraba con una desmesurada hostilidad que nunca antes había notado hacia él. -¿Yo? Pero... ¡pero si soy inofensivo! ¡Nada comparado con el gran Derek cachas misterioso conduzco un Camaro Hale!

-Stiles, de verdad... aléjate de mí lo más posible o no respondo de mis actos. -le advirtió el beta. Desde el beso -los besos- en el bosque con Dana, no estaba tan celoso, pero aún no sabía hasta qué punto reaccionaría si no dejaba de darle la brasa de esa manera. Además, odiaba tener que admitir que estaba celoso.

-Vale, vale. -dijo subiendo las manos en modo de rendición. -Solo quiero que sepas que -dijo acercándose un poco al moreno -sí que pensé en ella en "ese" sentido, pero no soy idiota, ¿vale? Sé lo que significa esa marca. Y aunque tú no me valores ni me aprecies ni un poquito, yo a ti sí. Y por eso sólo es una hermana para mí.

Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El que hubiera admitido que había pensado en **su** Dana de "esa forma" había hecho que gruñera, pero lo que había dicho a continuación lo había pillado por sorpresa, que dio paso al agradecimiento. Dio dos pasos hacia Stiles, que miró a su alrededor buscando a Scott o alguien que le pudiera ayudar contra el gran lobo que sin duda se lanzaría hacia él con ganas de despedazarle.

-Stiles... no te odio ni la mitad de lo que hago ver. -dijo tan bajo que casi el humano no pudo escuchar. Se giró y ésta vez habló más alto -Pero tal vez me entren ganas de matarte en alguna ocasión.

Derek pasó de largo el campamento y fue a su Camaro. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y apoyó la cabeza contra el volante. Unos ojos azules le siguieron y fueron tras él.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo la dueña de dichos ojos a través del cristal de la ventanilla. -Te he visto hablar con Stiles.

Derek levantó la mirada, que se encontró con la de la chica con la que estaba destinado a pasar su vida. Asintió con la cabeza y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? -le preguntó el beta. Sin molestarse a contestar, saltó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

El moreno se encogió de hombros e hizo rugir el motor. Dana se inclinó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que hizo que se girara para mirarla con mirada sorprendida. Ella, como respuesta, levantó su brazo izquierdo y enseño la pulsera. Entonces fue su turno de sonreír, le cogió el rostro con una mano y la besó, esta vez con más profundidad, llegado a hacer que sus lenguas se tocaran.


	15. Una noche en manada

Mientras Derek conducía sin rumbo a una velocidad extrema (como siempre), Dana jugueteaba con el móvil que Peter le había regalado, exclamando con sorpresa cuando encontraba algo curioso, lo que hacía que el moreno riera ante la emoción de la chica por un simple móvil.

-¡Wuala! _¡Wuala!_ -repitió el teléfono con voz ridículamente aguda. Al parecer había encontrado la aplicación del "Gato Simón". Se rió al escuchar cómo sonaba su voz. -¡Habla Derek! _¡Habla Derek!­­_

-No voy a hablar _No voy a hablar_

Las carcajadas de la rubia retumbaron por todo el coche, siendo repetidas por el gato electrónico, lo que hacía que le fuera imposible parar. Derek la miraba con las cejas alzadas y también reía. Derek levantó una mano del volante y apretó el botón "atrás" para que la chica pudiera recomponerse.

-¡Ay, qué bueno! -dijo secándose alguna lagrimilla que había saltado de la risa.

-Me alegro de que encontraras al Gato Simón... Pero ¿sabes ya cómo usar la agenda?

-Nope. Pero eso es aburrido.

Derek suspiró y apretó un poco más el acelerador. Ella siguió con su "juguetito", abriendo aplicaciones y murmurando cosas ininteligibles acerca de ellas. De repente, encontró algo que le gustó, se giró hacia Derek y apuntó con su móvil.

-Sé que me vas a sacar una foto. -dijo sin más.

-Te equivocas, señor sabelotodo. Es un vídeo. -dijo volviendo a reír al ver la cara de Derek, que negaba con la cabeza pensando en lo mucho que estaba sonriendo esos días.

Dana se volvió a colocar en su habitual postura y tras mirar y preguntar a dónde iban, volvió a toquetear la pantalla del teléfono.

-¡Creo que lo he encontrado! ¿Es esto la agenda?

-Sí. Enhorabuena, sólo te ha llevado media hora descubrirla. -dijo con sorna el de los ojos azules.

-Pues no sé cómo he llegado, así que... -dijo pensativa, haciendo que Derek riera atronadoramente. -En serio, cuando te ríes así pareces un loco. -dijo riendo ella también.

-Por eso soy tan serio. -bromeó él.

-No conmigo. -dijo ella sonriendo. -Dime tu número, que lo apunto. -después de apuntar en la memoria del teléfono el número de Derek, quien sonrió al ver que era el primer número que había apuntado (antes que el de Stiles), dejó el móvil en la guantera y se estiró para alcanzar algo de ropa del asiento trasero, pues seguía en bikini y empezaba a refrescar. -¿Puedo? -dijo mostrando una camiseta que sin lugar a duda por el olor era de Derek, que asintió.

-¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción?

-Nah, así estoy bien. -dijo soltándose el cinturón para ponerse la camiseta y volver a ponérselo. Pasaron un rato sin decir nada, tan sólo viendo el paisaje que atravesaban. -¿Y qué música tienes? -dijo alargando la mano hacia el equipo de música del coche.

-¡Vaya! Ahora que has aprendido a utilizar los aparatitos electrónicos... -rió él. -No, ese botón es el de las luces de emergencia. Éste.

-Ya lo sabía. -se burló ella, aunque en realidad no lo sabía, y los dos ocupantes del Camaro eran conscientes de ello.

-Por cierto, me alegro de que por fin seas oficialmente un miembro de la manada. -dijo él mirándola de reojo.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando desde el primer día me hicisteis sentir parte de ella? Excepto... excepto el día de nuestro primer entrenamiento forzoso. Entonces creí morir. Literalmente.

-Lo siento. -dijo él sinceramente.

-No pasa nada. Ahora cuento con un arma secreta. -rió ella.

-¿Cuál? -quiso saber Derek

-Esta. -y le volvió a besar, haciendo que, en efecto, Derek perdiera por un segundo el control del coche y tuviera que dar un volantazo para volver al carril correcto, lo que hizo que le dirigiera una mirada de aviso. -¡Oh, venga! ¡No me mires así! Bueno... pues no te volveré a besar.

-No mientras conduzco. -rió él al escuchar la voz de niña enfurruñada que había puesto.

Poco después pararon en un pueblo que encontraron y fueron a la búsqueda de una cafetería, que, gracias a sus afilados sentidos lobunos, no tardaron en encontrar. Se sentaron y pidieron algo para tomar. La camarera les miró de arriba abajo, sobre todo a Derek, que en ese momento llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca muy ceñida. La rubia se movió incómoda en su silla ante esto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el lobo, que sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Te has puesto celosa? -preguntó cuando la camarera se hubo alejado.

-No. -negó ella. -¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Mientes. -dijo él alargando el brazo y tirando sin ningún esfuerzo de la silla en la que la chica estaba sentada hacia él.

-No miento, solo me he propuesto arreglarle la cara a zarpazos. -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el beta rió sonoramente.

La camarera volvió y les dejó sus bebidas sobre la mesa con una mirada lasciva hacia el hombre, que se limitaba a ver cómo Dana se levantaba y decía "me voy al baño" entre dientes con un evidente olor a celos. Él sonrió tiernamente ante esto y escuchó cómo la camarera le daba conversación mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

Dos minutos después, cuando Dana volvió del baño, se quedó boquiabierta al ver que la camarera seguía ahí. Se acercó a la mesa respirando hondo y la apartó suavemente con la mano.

-Disculpa.

-¡Oh, no pasa nada! -contestó con suficiencia la camarera, al ver a la chica con una coleta sin peinar y una camiseta encima del bikini.

Pero para sorpresa de la camarera -y de Derek- se acercó a este último y le dio un largo beso antes de sentarse encima de su regazo. La camarera se quedó pasmada y con una mala excusa, se fue al interior de la cafetería, dejando a la pareja en la terraza. Una vez se fue la dichosa camarera, Dana se dispuso a levantarse, pero Derek lo impidió.

-No, no. Ahora te quedas aquí. -dijo antes de devolverle el beso cogiéndole aún por la cintura. Su beso fue largo e intenso. Sus lenguas bailaban a un ritmo y coordinación increíblemente perfectos. Cuando el beso cesó, los dos parecían estar sufriendo por ello. -Me encanta que te pongas celosa. -rió él, aún cogiéndola de la cintura.

Se tomaron las bebidas tranquilamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no habían avisado a nadie. Pagaron -o más bien pagó Derek, porque la cartera de la chica seguía en sus cosas, en el campamento- y subieron al coche. El móvil del moreno estaba también en el campamento, así que marcaron el número de Scott en el móvil de Dana y le avisaron.

Pusieron la música y fueron cantando y hablando hasta llegar de nuevo al campamento. Llegaron rápido, pues -además de la velocidad imposible a la que conducía Derek- tomaron el camino más corto. Al llegar, todos los miraron sorprendidos y uno de ellos, Scott enfadado.

-¡Te he estado llamando!

-Me dejé el móvil aquí.

-Eso ya lo noté... pero lo mismo que hicisteis hace veinte minutos lo podríais haber hecho hace 4 horas.

-Lo sentimos, Scott... no nos dimos cuenta. -intervino esta vez Dana que, ahora que era de la manada oficialmente, se sentía aplastada por el cabreo de su alfa.

-Además, estaba ocupada jugando con el Gato Simón. -bromeó Derek.

Tras decir esto, todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Derek Hale había bromeado? Todos parecían desconcertados. Tanto fue así que hasta el cabreo de Scott se evaporó. Al ver la reacción, Dana rió por lo bajo y Derek rodó los ojos.

-Después os quejáis de que soy un borde. -dijo más para él que para nadie, y la rubia le dio un golpe en las costillas antes de ir a sentarse alrededor del fuego.

-¡Ñam! ¡Desayuno! -exclamó la rubia de muy buen humor cogiendo una patata frita de bolsa y llevándosela a la boca. Allison y Lydia la miraban extrañadas y sorprendidas. -Es lo que desayuné. Eso y... ¡oh! ¡Tal vez os guste! -se levantó corriendo. -¡Derek! ¡Pásame las llaves! -Gritó, y ante el atónito público, Derek le lanzó las llaves de su preciado coche sin rechistar.

-¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué demonios te ha poseído? -masculló Peter mirando a su sobrino.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado Derek.

-¡Tu coche! ¡Le has dejado las llaves de tu coche! ¡¡Tu Camaro!! -exclamó Scott aún en shock. Fue entonces cuando Derek lo comprendió e intentó disimular: se encogió de hombros y contestó.

-No sabe conducir.

-¡Soy tu tío y antes me desgarrarías la garganta... de nuevo.!

-¡Soy tu alfa... y antes le desgarrarías la garganta de nuevo!

-Gracias. -contestó Peter ante eso último.

Se giraron todos a ver regresar a la muchacha, que se acercó a devolverle las llaves y miró extrañada el modo en el que los lobos la miraban. Los ignoró y volvió con la bolsa del "mejunje asqueroso" que tanto odiaba Derek.

-Lleva tu camiseta. -añadió Peter. -Vale, tus camisetas me las dejas pero... ¿qué hace ella con tu camiseta? ¿Habéis...? -preguntó Peter haciendo un gesto obsceno, al que Derek contestó rodando los ojos.

-Estábamos en el coche, tenía frío porque iba aún en bikini y cogió lo primero que encontró.

-No. Aquí hay algo más... -interrogó el más mayor. Scott era el único presente que sabían de lo que hablaba. Peter, Ethan y Aiden estaban completamente perdidos.

Derek bufó sin intención de contestar, cuando vio la mirada que su alfa le dirigía. Entendió perfectamente lo que significaba: "Somos una manada, no hace falta guardar secretos". Volvió a bufar y aunque sabía que Scott no le estaba ordenando nada, decidió hablar. O enseñar. Se levantó la camiseta y los demás le miraron los abdominales.

-Muy bonito cuerpo, sobrino, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

El beta rodó los ojos de nuevo y señaló la marca de su cadera. Los gemelos y el tío se miraron extrañados. ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Un tatuaje le había cambiado?

-Un sitio muy gay para un tatuaje. -comentó Ethan haciendo que Aiden y Scott se rieran.

-Muchacho, Der puede ser muchas cosas, pero gay... lo dudo.

-Ignorando que me hayas llamado por segunda vez hoy como DETESTO que me llamen... no, no es un tatuaje, ni soy gay. -añadió mirando a Ethan- Dana tiene uno igual.

Los tres se miraron entendiendo lo que significaba y la miraron a ella. Volvieron a mirar a Derek. Eso hacía que todo cobrara sentido: el cambio de actitud en los últimos días, la complicidad que se sentía entre ellos dos, el hecho de que fuera Derek y no Stiles quien la había hecho regresar del bosque tras la sorpresa del cumpleaños...

-Hasta hoy hubiera creído imposible que le dejaras las llaves de tu Camaro sin protestar, incluso a tu alma gemela. -sentenció Peter.

-¡BUAAAAAG! -se escuchó la voz de Lydia al otro lado del claro. -¡Qué horror! Esto es... ¡terrible!

-No está mal, Lydia... sin el regaliz estaría mucho mejor, pero...

-¿Que "no está mal"? ¡Con razón saliste con Scott y luego con Isaac! ¡Qué mal gusto! -se quejó la Banshee haciendo que todos excepto los dos aludidos se rieran.

-¡Lydia! -se quejó Kira.

-Bueno, al menos tú lo tienes cuando es alfa... -se "disculpó" la pelirroja.

-Eres pura dulzura -comentó Isaac que estaba a las puertas de una de las tiendas jugando al ajedrez contra Stiles.

-Puede que sea brusca, pero también sincera. -comentó su compañero de juego. -Jaque mate.

Derek olisqueó el ambiente y encontró sentido a los gritos de la pelirroja. Sonrió y mantuvo silencio mientras Isaac y Stiles se sentaban con ellos para hablar de cosas sin sentido. Peter propuso empezar a preparar la cena, pero nadie parecía dispuesto.

-Venga, yo te ayudo. Aunque no tengo ni idea. Nunca he tenido que cocinar. -dijo Dana levantándose y sacudiéndose el trasero para quitar las hojas y tierra.

-Eso es cierto. Hacer café y tostadas fue todo un reto para ella. -se burló Stiles.

-Al menos le pongo intención. -dijo ella dándole una patadita de la que pasaba por su lado.

-¡Y se ducha tres veces al día! -rió el humano.

-Que sea una loba no quiere decir que quiera oler a "Stiles Stilinski". -se defendió ella haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Fuera de la manada ahora mismo! ¡Con un sarcástico tenemos suficiente!

Como respuesta, Dana transformó sus ojos e hizo el gesto de degollarle con sus garras también transformadas. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Peter, que la miraba de un modo extraño, como buscando algo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó extrañada.

-No, nada...

Pero no encontró la "marca" hasta que se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar las salsas a la nevera portátil que estaba al lado de una de las tiendas. Entonces él miró a su sobrino, que le observaba desde lejos con los labios fruncidos. Ante eso, levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero eso no evitó que Derek emitiera un gruñido que todos los lobos escucharon. Dana le miró extrañada cuando pasaba por su lado, pero le restó importancia al localizar a Stiles hablando animadamente con Scott y Ethan.

-¡Hamburguesas listas! -canturreó Peter. Como si de un druida se tratara, todos acudieron a su llamada, hambrientos. -¡Ah! Para comer sí venís, ¿eh?

-No te quejes, gracias a mí estás vivo. -dijo Lydia al coger una hamburguesa.

-Touché. -dijo poniendo la mano en el corazón. -Pero gracias a ti, morí... así que tú te quedas sin hamburguesa. -le dijo a su sobrino, que alzó las cejas y pronto tuvo una hamburguesa en sus manos, pues Dana acababa de pasar por ahí y se había sentado a su lado. -¡Oh! ¡Mi pinche de cocina me ha traicionado! -dijo teatralmente y recibiendo una sonrisa de Dana. -Esta chica me cae genial. Buen fichaje. -le dijo a Scott, que le chocó los cinco, riendo.

-¿Tú no comes? -le pregunto Derek a la rubia, que saltó de pronto porque estaba disfrutando de ver una manada tan... de una familia.

-¿Hm? -dijo mirando confundida a Derek. Comprendió cuando él le ofrecía su hamburguesa, que ya tenía un mordisco. -¡Ah! No... es que me he inflado a chuches. -dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Lydia de repente y llamando la atención de todos. -¡Vosotros dos estáis juntos! -dijo señalándoles, atónita. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Ehm... sólo le decía que no tenía hambre.

-No, no... él no te miraba como si sólo le estuvieras diciendo eso.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida la rubia. Derek, a su lado, le dirigió una mirada serena a la pelirroja.

-¡¡Soy una Banshee!! Oigo señales que los demás no escuchan. Y vosotros dos os traéis algo entre manos... ¡y escucho a romance! ¡¡Vosotros dos estáis juntos!! -espetó la Banshee.

Los dos aludidos se miraron. Dana se empezó a reír antes de asegurar que sólo le estaba diciendo que no tenía hambre porque había comido chuches. Derek sonrió de medio lado al ver desesperada a la pelirroja, que explicaba que había escuchado algo, que no estaba loca.

Al acabar de cenar, Derek se levantó de su sitio para ir a por un par de cervezas para Peter y para él y refrescos para los demás. A todos se los lanzó, para que cogieran la lata al vuelo, a todos menos a Dana que, a pesar de ser la única bebida que no tenía gas y no saltaría al abrirla después de haberla batido, se la entregó en la mano.

-¿Nestea? Con esto me duermo...

-¿CocaCola?

-¿Hay Red Bull? -Derek cogió de nuevo el Nestea y volvió de la nevera con un Red Bull que volvió a entregarle en mano.

Éste gesto fue evidente no solo para Lydia, sino para todos los demás, que miraban boquiabiertos a Derek. Incluso los que ya sabían lo que sucedía, no se podían creer el cambio de actitud del ex-alfa, que se dio cuenta de las miradas que le echaban y no pudo más que reír. Dana lo miró confundida y acto seguido vio lo que pasaba, así que esbozó una sonrisa que se borró al ver a Lydia acercarse a ella, señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

-En mi defensa diré que no "estamos juntos". -dijo con las manos en alto.

-¿Os acostáis? -preguntó sin tapujos.

-¿Qué? Yo... ¿Cómo? ¡¡Noo!!

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí!

-¿Sí de qué? ¿De que sí os habéis acostado o de que sí estás segura?

-¿Es esto necesario? -dijo sonrosándose.

-¡¡Sí!!

Dana suspiró y vio a todo el mundo, que la miraba atento. Excepto Derek, que pasaba uno de sus dedos por la boquilla de la cerveza mirando el pie descalzo de la rubia. Suspiró de nuevo, rodó los ojos y contestó.

-Sí, estoy segura de que no nos hemos acostado. -sentenció. -¡Y ya basta! ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Y tú di algo! -dijo dándole un manotazo al hombro de Derek, que la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¡¡Arrrrg!! -dijo levantándose para coger la maxi-bolsa de chuches que había dejado sin terminar. Volvió a su sitio y se sentó un poco más alejada que antes del beta.

-Pelea de enamorados. -dijo Peter, quien fue fulminado por un par de ojos turquesa.

-Bueno... ¿Hacemos algo? -propuso Isaac para calmar el ambiente.

-¿Y si contamos historias de miedo? -dijo Allison.

-Sí, anoche fue divertido. -concedió Kira.

Así que se decidió que se contarían historias de terror, de casas encantadas, de fantasmas, vampiros y hombres lobo. "¿En serio? ¿Hombres lobo?" se habían preguntado todos. El mejor en contarlas era, sin duda, Peter.

Mientras el más mayor contaba una de las historias más terrorífica jamás contada, Derek rozó a propósito la pulsera que le había regalado a Dana para llamar su atención. Ella le miró molesta y volvió a prestar atención a la historia. El beta lo siguió intentando y ella le ignoró todas las veces hasta que terminó por mirarle de nuevo. Su corazón se ablandó cuando se encontró con un Derek poniendo ojos de cachorrillo. Chascó la lengua, pero sonrió después, signo suficiente para saber que si le ponía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella no le arrancaría su preciada extremidad.


	16. En la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, hoy he decidido subir dos capítulos. Este fin de semana no he podido subir por no estar en mi casa y mañana tengo viaje, así que esto es algo como una "compensación".  
> Espero que os esté gustando el fic. :)  
> Buh.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron de golpe por culpa de un trueno. Asomaron la cabeza cada uno desde su tienda y miraron al cielo, que estaba gris oscuro. Scott salió y los organizó. Mientras la mitad recogía todo, la otra mitad hacía el desayuno y casualmente, en esa ocasión las chicas decidieron cocinar. Con bromas y chistes los chicos comenzaron a meter todo en los maleteros de los coches y cuando acabaron, la leche ya estaba caliente y el café hecho.

-Al final nos vamos cuando lo habíamos planeado en un primer momento. -dijo aún un somnoliento Stiles.

-Sí... -asintió con tristeza Kira.

-¡Eh, pero al menos lo hemos pasado bien! ¿no? -dijo Isaac acercándose para tomar su café. Todos asintieron, y Dana sonrió abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, ha sido un cumpleaños genial. -dijo ella, feliz. -Por cierto, Stiles, cuando lleguemos a casa ¿me ayudarás en hacerme un currículum vitae?

-No. -fue Derek quien contestó, dejando al humano con la boca abierta dispuesto a decir que sí.

-Calla, ya te he dicho que quiero trabajar.

-Y yo te he dicho que no vas a tener tiempo. -declaró el moreno sin dar el brazo a torcer. Todos seguían la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Sí tendré tiempo. Y déjalo ya. -sentenció ella, haciendo que Derek le dirigiera una mirada de pocos amigos y mirando a Stiles amenazándole. -Entonces... ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, sí. Pero... ¿donde quieres trabajar?

-Stiles... -comenzó Derek.

-Tú cierra el pico. Es una tienda de ropa. Vi el anuncio a la entrada del supermercado. Derek, pásame tu móvil. -el aludido se limitó a mirarla y negar con la cabeza. -¡Arg! ¡No seas crío! -como vio que no se lo iba a dar, miró para Stiles. -Si eso, cuando pasemos por ahí paramos un segundo y así cojo el número ya que "alguien" es un idiota.

-Tú vienes conmigo en el coche. -sentenció el moreno.

-Voy con Stiles. -negó la rubia.

-Si decides llevarla contigo, Stiles, te rajo los neumáticos. -aclaró Derek, sabiendo que así no aceptaría que fuera con él.

-No pienso ir contigo en el coche. Conduces como un loco y va a caer el diluvio universal. ¡Lo mismo nos matamos! Además, si se te ocurre rajarle los neumáticos, arranco el motor de tu preciado Camaro. -contestó ágilmente la rubia.

-Vienes conmigo. -terminó él.

Ella bufó y se acabó el café de un trago para levantarse e ir hacia los coches. Derek se levantó y la siguió aún sin terminar su café. Otro trueno retumbó en el cielo y todos miraron apesadumbrados al cielo, para dirigir la misma mirada a los dos betas que discutían al otro lado del claro.

-Son como un matrimonio. -murmuró Isaac.

-Son igual de cabezotas. -asintió Allison.

-¿Qué problema tendrá Derek con que trabaje? -preguntó Lydia.

-Ni idea, pero a mi Jeep que lo dejen tranquilo. -suplicó Stiles. Fue entonces Peter quien habló.

-No quiere que vaya en el Jeep por Stiles, y no quiere que trabaje porque quiere estar con ella a todas horas. Eso, o que en la tienda podría conocer a otro y él volverse loco de celos. -sentenció.

-Tiene sentido. -aceptó Scott.

-No, no tiene sentido. -negó Kira. -Esos celos no son aceptables. Si tú me pusieras impedimentos para hacer mi vida, ya estarías patitas en la calle.

-¡No es culpa nuestra! ¡Está en el gen lobo ser territorial! -se defendió Scott

-Primero, no soy tu territorio. Segundo, patearé al "gen lobo" que hay en ti si alguna vez se te ocurre ponerte así de insoportablemente celoso.

-Además es absurdo. Está claro que ella se queda en Beacon Hills... y en septiembre empezarán las clases... donde conocerá un montón de chicos guapos y de su edad. Es absurdo que se ponga celoso por trabajar en una tienda.

-¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!! -se escuchó vociferar a Derek desde el otro extremo. Se giraron y lo vieron acercarse con Dana detrás, que no estaba dispuesta a que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Sacó el móvil, buscó la foto y se lo lanzó a Stiles, que lo cogió por los pelos. Al ver el anuncio lo entendió todo.

-¡Oh! Esto... tiene sentido. -dijo pasándole el teléfono a Isaac, que asintió.

-¡No tiene ningún sentido! -protestó la rubia aún detrás de Derek y dolida de que Stiles le diera la razón.

-¿Qué tienda es? -preguntó Lydia harta de que no le llegara el móvil con la foto.

-McFee. -dijo Isaac.

-¡Oh, vaya! -murmuró Allison.

-¿¡Acaso tienes idea de qué tienda es esa!? -le dijo intentando no gritarle, pero la muchacha lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. -En McFee las dependientas van en ropa interior y se pasean por la tienda aguantando babosos y salidos que solo van allí a pajearse en los vestidores.

Tras escuchar eso, Dana miró a los demás, que le daban la razón a Derek. Abrió y cerró la boca en un par de ocasiones sin saber qué decir contra eso. En realidad ella no quería trabajar en un sitio así. ¡Ella no sabía lo que era McFee! Ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de la tienda que buscaba dependientas "con buena apariencia".

-Y todas son unas golfas. -añadió Lydia.

-Da igual, vale. Pero me voy en coche con Stiles, y que se te ocurra hacerle algo a él o a su Jeep, que no tendrás Beacon Hills para correr. -se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí, dejando a Derek sin entender qué había hecho mal ahora. Se giró y los miró.

-Sabe dar donde duele. -dijo Ethan, a lo que su gemelo, Peter y Scott asintieron.

-Pero no le hagas nada a mi jeep, por favor... -suplicó Stiles, obteniendo un gruñido como única respuesta. -Le hará algo a mi jeep. -La mano de Scott se posó en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Por qué no intercedes Scott? Se acabarán matando. -preguntó Kira. -A ti te harán caso.

-No me meteré en una relación a no ser que sea expresamente necesario. -aseguró el alfa.

-Aun no son pareja. -declaró Lydia.

-Créeme... estos dos serán pareja tarde o temprano. -intervino Peter.

-Eso si no se matan antes. -dijo Allison levantándose. -Vamos, empezará a llover y Ethan y Aiden van en moto.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde habían aparcado, Dana estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del jeep y Derek la miraba apoyando sus manos en el capó del mismo. Stiles suspiró aliviado al ver que, al menos, las ruedas estaban en perfecto estado. Miró a Derek y se subió a su Jeep. El moreno se apartó del viejo trasto que conducía Stilinski y se fue hacia su coche, sin llegar a subir, tirándose del pelo.

-Dana... ¿por qué estás enfadada exactamente.

-Porque es un idiota celoso. ¡Ahora mismo está hirviéndole la sangre porque esté en tu coche.

Stiles miró a través del parabrisas y vio cómo Peter y Scott intentaban calmar a Derek. Realmente estaba histérico, pero no lograba descifrar exactamente por qué. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y se la encontró con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Hey, Dana!

-No quiero hablar. -dijo ella mirando al techo del jeep.

-Vale, pues entonces escúchame. Derek hace todo lo posible porque estés bien. Y sí, no ha sido la mejor manera al prohibirte trabajar en un sitio sin siquiera decirte por qué, pero el caso es que se preocupa por ti. Nunca lo había visto así, está fuera de sí, pero se tranquilizará. Y si vas con él en el coche, podréis hablarlo lo antes posible y arreglarlo. -dicho esto, la rubia le miró. -Y créeme, no es porque no te quiera llevar a casa, si no eres tú, será Peter... y no hace falta que te diga a quién prefiero llevar durante una hora en coche, ¿verdad? -esto último la hizo reír. -Venga, no seas boba. Ve con él. Nosotros nos veremos en casa y me cuentas qué tal ha ido la conversación, ¿sí?

-Vale. Pero prométeme que me ayudarás a hacer un currículum para otro sitio. Uno que no incluya ir medio en pelotas por ningún sitio.

-Te lo prometo.-Dicho esto, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió del jeep.

-Peter, tu chófer te reclama. -dijo para sorpresa de todos. Se acercó al Camaro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Sacó el móvil y se puso de nuevo a investigar.

Los gemelos se marcharon antes, pero sin Lydia, que se había negado por la inminente tormenta. "Si os caéis por el agua, vosotros os regeneráis, yo no" había dicho antes de subirse al Jeep de Stiles, ya que el coche de Scott iba a rebosar. Justo después se fue el Jeep por consejo de Peter "no fuera a ser que Dana cambiara de opinión". Luego se fue el coche de Scott llevando consigo a Kira, Allison e Isaac, y por último quedaba el Camaro de Derek, que aún no había entrado. Tomó aire y se metió, pero sin poner las llaves en el contacto.

-Estas enfadada. -ella se limitó a levantar la mirada del móvil, mirarle a él, y volver toda su atención al móvil. -Lo siento.

-Esto sigue sin moverse. -comentó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Te he dicho que lo siento, Dana.

-¿Perdón? Es que si no me gritas no te entiendo. Porque es eso lo que piensas, ¿no? -Derek suspiró. Al menos ahora entendía por qué estaba enfadada realmente.

-Mira, yo no quería decirte de qué era esa tienda, ¿vale? Hice mal, te lo debería haber dicho de primera mano. Y si te acabé gritando de esa manera fue porque escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían los otros sin saber de qué iba el asunto y perdí los nervios. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. -ella levantó la mirada de nuevo y volvió a mirar su móvil. -Bueno, tal vez sí volverá a pasar porque soy así, me cabreo y no atiendo a razones... pero te prometo que poco a poco pasará menos.

-Vale. Sigo enfadada, pero se me pasará. Eso sí: vuelve a amenazar a Stiles y te las verás conmigo. -dijo esto último con una mirada que le dejó claro al moreno que no bromeaba.

-Eso sí que será complicado... -dijo mientras metía la llave en el contacto por fin. Dana bufó molesta ante esto último.

-Está empezando a llover.

-Sí, ya veo... pero no correré, ¿vale? Y si empieza a caer mucho, pararemos en algún sitio. Créeme que lo último que quiero es que salgas herida por mi culpa. -dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo salgo de aquí? -preguntó enseñándole la pantalla del móvil.

-Botón de atrás. -dijo él señalándoselo mientras se reía. Ella también sonrió, aunque no quería.

Derek arrancó el motor y salieron del camino de tierra en dirección a Beacon Hills. La lluvia golpeaba fuerte el parabrisas, lo que les hacía ir más despacio, pero media hora después de haber arrancado, era imposible ver bien la carretera. Derek puso el intermitente a la izquierda y se metió en un pequeño pueblo que conocía de cuando vivía en Beacon Hills con toda su familia. Aparcaron delante de una cafetería y salieron corriendo al interior.

Nada más entrar, otra camarera se fijó en Derek, pero ésta no ponía celosa a Dana. La mujer, de unos sesenta años, fue al encuentro del moreno con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Derek Hale! ¡El pequeño Hale! No sabía que habías vuelto. -dijo sonriente. -¡Uy! ¡Y con una amiga! Hola, querida, soy Marge.

-Dana. -dijo justo antes de que la cariñosa mujer la abrazara a ella también.

-Venga, venga, pasad... menudo chaparrón está cayendo.

-Volvíamos de pasar unos días en Sherville y nos ha pillado de pleno. -explicó Derek con mirada amable hacia la mujer.

-¡Oh, el lago! ¡Qué sitio tan precioso! ¿Escapada romántica? -bromeó la mujer. -Espero que hayas sentado ya la cabeza con esta preciosidad. ¡Hace años era un bicho! ¡Siempre con chicas distintas... pero es muy buen chico en el fondo. ¡Y qué guapo! -dijo cogiéndole del mentón, lo que hizo que apartara la mirada avergonzado y que Dana riera. -Os traigo un par de trozos de tarta. ¿Qué queréis de tomar?

-Yo una cerveza. -dijo Derek con una sonrisa encantadora hacia la mujer. -Aquí hay unos batidos geniales. -le dijo a la rubia, que lo miró emocionada.

-¿Sí? Pues... ehm... ¿batido de chocolate?

-Perfecto. Espero que te guste, preciosa. -y se fue a preparar lo que habían pedido. Derek miraba a la chica sentada a su lado, divertido.

-¿Ves? Estas camareras me caen bien.

-¿Porque no me tiran los trastos?

-Y porque me llaman "preciosa". -dijo sonriendo. -Aunque también te come con los ojos. ¿De qué conoces este sitio? Está muy bien.

-Mi familia y yo solíamos venir aquí a comer o cenar los sábados. -dijo mirando la decoración y las paredes -Está todo prácticamente igual. Tu móvil esta vibrando. -dijo sonriendo.

-Ya decía yo... ¿se descuelga así? ¡Sí! Hola Stiles.

- _¿Dónde estáis?_

-No sé cómo se llama este sitio... nos ha pillado la tormenta y hemos parado a unos kilómetros de Beacon Hills para hacer tiempo.

- _Vale. Me ha llamado mi padre. Me ha dicho que por la zona en la que estábamos que hay alerta, esperan que no siga dirección Beacon Hills, pero es muy probable. Si eso pasara, no seáis cabezones y haced noche allí, ¿vale?_

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré cuando sepamos algo más.

- _¡Eh, no me cuelgues!_

-Dime.

- _Habéis hablado ¿no? ¿Lo habéis arreglado o el hecho de que no llegues es en realidad que le has decapitado?_

-No, Stiles, estoy vivo y ella está perfectamente. Te llamará. Adiós.

Derek había cogido el móvil y ¿le había colgado a Stiles? Volvía a estar celoso, lo notaba. Y eso le hizo reír. Aunque no entendía por qué volvía a sentir eso contra el pobre chico. Ella lo miraba divertida cuando Marge, la amable camarera les trajo su pedido.

-Espero que te guste el batido, cielo. -dijo sonriéndole. -Lo siento, muchacha, no puedo resistirme. -dijo justo antes de dejarle los labios pintados con el carmín en la mejilla a Derek, que no pudo evitar reír, como la muchacha. -Si es que los Hale son irresistibles.

-La tengo enamorada. -dijo Derek enseñando su mejilla y haciendo que Dana se riera y casi le saliera el batido por la nariz.

-Mmm... está buenísimo.

-Te lo dije. El de plátano es el mejor. Aunque viendo cómo llueve tal vez te dé tiempo a probarlos todos hoy mismo.

-No parece que amaine... Es mediodía y parece que esté atardeciendo. -Derek se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma. -¡Quieto, ligoncete! -rió ella. -Tu amiga Marge me lo ha contado todo. -dijo, haciendo que el moreno se convulsionara levemente por la risa. Levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

-Las otras no eran como tú.

-No sé por qué pero eso me suena a que era lo que les decías a todas.

-Idiota... -dijo volviéndola a besar esta vez jugando con sus lenguas. -Se me había olvidado lo buenos que están los batidos aquí. -dijo antes de profundizar más el beso. -Y... no me lo creo.

-¿El qué? -preguntó confundida.

-Que no hubieras besado a nadie antes que a mí. -dijo rememorando lo que había dicho la noche de luna llena. -Es imposible besar así de bien sin algo de práctica.

Dana le apartó de un manotazo cariñoso y rió de nuevo. Siguieron allí hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, conociéndose cada vez un poco más. Ambos deseaban sin decirlo que la tormenta no cesara nunca. Y así fue. Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cafetería. Marge les hacía carantoñas -sobre todo a Derek- cada vez que pasaba por su lado, e incluso comieron allí mismo. Derek le enseñó a usar el móvil y le pasó el número de todos los miembros de la manada.

-¿Y si le quiero mandar una foto a Stiles?

-¿Una foto a Stiles? -preguntó confuso y celoso.

-Sí, desnuda. -contestó ella rodando los ojos, y él rió con sarcasmo.

-Pues le das aquí... y ya. ¿ves?

-Vale, ponte.

-¿Qué? Nah...

-¡Ponte! -ordenó ella. Él suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella. Tomó la foto y se la mandó antes siquiera de poder verla. -¡Eh! ¿Y si quiero verla?

-Le das aquí. -y le dio a un botón. Acto seguido apareció la foto en la pantalla y los dos se echaron a reír. Derek salía con cara de fastidio y Dana con pucheros por la lluvia. -Horror. Peter ha creado un monstruo... un monstruo con móvil con cámara. -rió él.

-¿Y por qué no me brillan los ojos? La última vez que me sacaron las fotos para renovar el carnet de identidad, me brillaban y me los tuvieron que retocar con photoshop. Marcus me explicó que era por ser loba.

-Sí, pero eso sólo pasa con flash... o si tú misma conviertes los ojos antes de la foto. -explicó él.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué vuelves a celarte por Stiles? -preguntó ella directamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez el hecho de que le hayas defendido con tanta convicción afectara.

-Pero sabes que lo hice porque es mi amigo.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo controlar. Simplemente me doy cuenta de que le quiero destripar... y ahí me intento alejar de él.

-Muy razonable. -dijo ella entre risas.

Después de 6 consumiciones cada uno que Marge no les quiso cobrar y que Derek dejara la cuantía en el bote de "propinas", salieron en busca del hotel que la misma camarera les había indicado después de que se negaran a pasar la noche en su casa. Se subieron al coche y condujeron siguiendo las indicaciones de la adorable mujer. Lo encontraron sin problema, aparcaron en el parking para clientes y fueron a recepción para reservar.

-Una habitación para dos, por favor. -el recepcionista asintió.

-¿Cama matrimonial? -preguntó mirándolos a ambos y deteniéndose en la cara infantil de la chica, aunque sin quererlo, sus ojos terminaron en sus pechos, haciendo que Derek apretara los dientes y carraspeara. -¿Cama matrimonial? -volvió a preguntar, y Derek asintió. ¿Alguna planta que prefieran?

-Una no demasiado ruidosa. -contestó ella sin dudarlo, a lo que el recepcionista asintió.

-Habitación 483. Disfruten de su estancia. -dijo entregándole las llaves.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron de golpe por culpa de un trueno. Asomaron la cabeza cada uno desde su tienda y miraron al cielo, que estaba gris oscuro. Scott salió y los organizó. Mientras la mitad recogía todo, la otra mitad hacía el desayuno y casualmente, en esa ocasión las chicas decidieron cocinar. Con bromas y chistes los chicos comenzaron a meter todo en los maleteros de los coches y cuando acabaron, la leche ya estaba caliente y el café hecho.

-Al final nos vamos cuando lo habíamos planeado en un primer momento. -dijo aún un somnoliento Stiles.

-Sí... -asintió con tristeza Kira.

-¡Eh, pero al menos lo hemos pasado bien! ¿no? -dijo Isaac acercándose para tomar su café. Todos asintieron, y Dana sonrió abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, ha sido un cumpleaños genial. -dijo ella, feliz. -Por cierto, Stiles, cuando lleguemos a casa ¿me ayudarás en hacerme un currículum vitae?

-No. -fue Derek quien contestó, dejando al humano con la boca abierta dispuesto a decir que sí.

-Calla, ya te he dicho que quiero trabajar.

-Y yo te he dicho que no vas a tener tiempo. -declaró el moreno sin dar el brazo a torcer. Todos seguían la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Sí tendré tiempo. Y déjalo ya. -sentenció ella, haciendo que Derek le dirigiera una mirada de pocos amigos y mirando a Stiles amenazándole. -Entonces... ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, sí. Pero... ¿donde quieres trabajar?

-Stiles... -comenzó Derek.

-Tú cierra el pico. Es una tienda de ropa. Vi el anuncio a la entrada del supermercado. Derek, pásame tu móvil. -el aludido se limitó a mirarla y negar con la cabeza. -¡Arg! ¡No seas crío! -como vio que no se lo iba a dar, miró para Stiles. -Si eso, cuando pasemos por ahí paramos un segundo y así cojo el número ya que "alguien" es un idiota.

-Tú vienes conmigo en el coche. -sentenció el moreno.

-Voy con Stiles. -negó la rubia.

-Si decides llevarla contigo, Stiles, te rajo los neumáticos. -aclaró Derek, sabiendo que así no aceptaría que fuera con él.

-No pienso ir contigo en el coche. Conduces como un loco y va a caer el diluvio universal. ¡Lo mismo nos matamos! Además, si se te ocurre rajarle los neumáticos, arranco el motor de tu preciado Camaro. -contestó ágilmente la rubia.

-Vienes conmigo. -terminó él.

Ella bufó y se acabó el café de un trago para levantarse e ir hacia los coches. Derek se levantó y la siguió aún sin terminar su café. Otro trueno retumbó en el cielo y todos miraron apesadumbrados al cielo, para dirigir la misma mirada a los dos betas que discutían al otro lado del claro.

-Son como un matrimonio. -murmuró Isaac.

-Son igual de cabezotas. -asintió Allison.

-¿Qué problema tendrá Derek con que trabaje? -preguntó Lydia.

-Ni idea, pero a mi Jeep que lo dejen tranquilo. -suplicó Stiles. Fue entonces Peter quien habló.

-No quiere que vaya en el Jeep por Stiles, y no quiere que trabaje porque quiere estar con ella a todas horas. Eso, o que en la tienda podría conocer a otro y él volverse loco de celos. -sentenció.

-Tiene sentido. -aceptó Scott.

-No, no tiene sentido. -negó Kira. -Esos celos no son aceptables. Si tú me pusieras impedimentos para hacer mi vida, ya estarías patitas en la calle.

-¡No es culpa nuestra! ¡Está en el gen lobo ser territorial! -se defendió Scott

-Primero, no soy tu territorio. Segundo, patearé al "gen lobo" que hay en ti si alguna vez se te ocurre ponerte así de insoportablemente celoso.

-Además es absurdo. Está claro que ella se queda en Beacon Hills... y en septiembre empezarán las clases... donde conocerá un montón de chicos guapos y de su edad. Es absurdo que se ponga celoso por trabajar en una tienda.

-¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!! -se escuchó vociferar a Derek desde el otro extremo. Se giraron y lo vieron acercarse con Dana detrás, que no estaba dispuesta a que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Sacó el móvil, buscó la foto y se lo lanzó a Stiles, que lo cogió por los pelos. Al ver el anuncio lo entendió todo.

-¡Oh! Esto... tiene sentido. -dijo pasándole el teléfono a Isaac, que asintió.

-¡No tiene ningún sentido! -protestó la rubia aún detrás de Derek y dolida de que Stiles le diera la razón.

-¿Qué tienda es? -preguntó Lydia harta de que no le llegara el móvil con la foto.

-McFee. -dijo Isaac.

-¡Oh, vaya! -murmuró Allison.

-¿¡Acaso tienes idea de qué tienda es esa!? -le dijo intentando no gritarle, pero la muchacha lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. -En McFee las dependientas van en ropa interior y se pasean por la tienda aguantando babosos y salidos que solo van allí a pajearse en los vestidores.

Tras escuchar eso, Dana miró a los demás, que le daban la razón a Derek. Abrió y cerró la boca en un par de ocasiones sin saber qué decir contra eso. En realidad ella no quería trabajar en un sitio así. ¡Ella no sabía lo que era McFee! Ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de la tienda que buscaba dependientas "con buena apariencia".

-Y todas son unas golfas. -añadió Lydia.

-Da igual, vale. Pero me voy en coche con Stiles, y que se te ocurra hacerle algo a él o a su Jeep, que no tendrás Beacon Hills para correr. -se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí, dejando a Derek sin entender qué había hecho mal ahora. Se giró y los miró.

-Sabe dar donde duele. -dijo Ethan, a lo que su gemelo, Peter y Scott asintieron.

-Pero no le hagas nada a mi jeep, por favor... -suplicó Stiles, obteniendo un gruñido como única respuesta. -Le hará algo a mi jeep. -La mano de Scott se posó en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Por qué no intercedes Scott? Se acabarán matando. -preguntó Kira. -A ti te harán caso.

-No me meteré en una relación a no ser que sea expresamente necesario. -aseguró el alfa.

-Aun no son pareja. -declaró Lydia.

-Créeme... estos dos serán pareja tarde o temprano. -intervino Peter.

-Eso si no se matan antes. -dijo Allison levantándose. -Vamos, empezará a llover y Ethan y Aiden van en moto.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde habían aparcado, Dana estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del jeep y Derek la miraba apoyando sus manos en el capó del mismo. Stiles suspiró aliviado al ver que, al menos, las ruedas estaban en perfecto estado. Miró a Derek y se subió a su Jeep. El moreno se apartó del viejo trasto que conducía Stilinski y se fue hacia su coche, sin llegar a subir, tirándose del pelo.

-Dana... ¿por qué estás enfadada exactamente.

-Porque es un idiota celoso. ¡Ahora mismo está hirviéndole la sangre porque esté en tu coche.

Stiles miró a través del parabrisas y vio cómo Peter y Scott intentaban calmar a Derek. Realmente estaba histérico, pero no lograba descifrar exactamente por qué. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y se la encontró con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Hey, Dana!

-No quiero hablar. -dijo ella mirando al techo del jeep.

-Vale, pues entonces escúchame. Derek hace todo lo posible porque estés bien. Y sí, no ha sido la mejor manera al prohibirte trabajar en un sitio sin siquiera decirte por qué, pero el caso es que se preocupa por ti. Nunca lo había visto así, está fuera de sí, pero se tranquilizará. Y si vas con él en el coche, podréis hablarlo lo antes posible y arreglarlo. -dicho esto, la rubia le miró. -Y créeme, no es porque no te quiera llevar a casa, si no eres tú, será Peter... y no hace falta que te diga a quién prefiero llevar durante una hora en coche, ¿verdad? -esto último la hizo reír. -Venga, no seas boba. Ve con él. Nosotros nos veremos en casa y me cuentas qué tal ha ido la conversación, ¿sí?

-Vale. Pero prométeme que me ayudarás a hacer un currículum para otro sitio. Uno que no incluya ir medio en pelotas por ningún sitio.

-Te lo prometo.-Dicho esto, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió del jeep.

-Peter, tu chófer te reclama. -dijo para sorpresa de todos. Se acercó al Camaro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Sacó el móvil y se puso de nuevo a investigar.

Los gemelos se marcharon antes, pero sin Lydia, que se había negado por la inminente tormenta. "Si os caéis por el agua, vosotros os regeneráis, yo no" había dicho antes de subirse al Jeep de Stiles, ya que el coche de Scott iba a rebosar. Justo después se fue el Jeep por consejo de Peter "no fuera a ser que Dana cambiara de opinión". Luego se fue el coche de Scott llevando consigo a Kira, Allison e Isaac, y por último quedaba el Camaro de Derek, que aún no había entrado. Tomó aire y se metió, pero sin poner las llaves en el contacto.

-Estas enfadada. -ella se limitó a levantar la mirada del móvil, mirarle a él, y volver toda su atención al móvil. -Lo siento.

-Esto sigue sin moverse. -comentó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Te he dicho que lo siento, Dana.

-¿Perdón? Es que si no me gritas no te entiendo. Porque es eso lo que piensas, ¿no? -Derek suspiró. Al menos ahora entendía por qué estaba enfadada realmente.

-Mira, yo no quería decirte de qué era esa tienda, ¿vale? Hice mal, te lo debería haber dicho de primera mano. Y si te acabé gritando de esa manera fue porque escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían los otros sin saber de qué iba el asunto y perdí los nervios. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. -ella levantó la mirada de nuevo y volvió a mirar su móvil. -Bueno, tal vez sí volverá a pasar porque soy así, me cabreo y no atiendo a razones... pero te prometo que poco a poco pasará menos.

-Vale. Sigo enfadada, pero se me pasará. Eso sí: vuelve a amenazar a Stiles y te las verás conmigo. -dijo esto último con una mirada que le dejó claro al moreno que no bromeaba.

-Eso sí que será complicado... -dijo mientras metía la llave en el contacto por fin. Dana bufó molesta ante esto último.

-Está empezando a llover.

-Sí, ya veo... pero no correré, ¿vale? Y si empieza a caer mucho, pararemos en algún sitio. Créeme que lo último que quiero es que salgas herida por mi culpa. -dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo salgo de aquí? -preguntó enseñándole la pantalla del móvil.

-Botón de atrás. -dijo él señalándoselo mientras se reía. Ella también sonrió, aunque no quería.

Derek arrancó el motor y salieron del camino de tierra en dirección a Beacon Hills. La lluvia golpeaba fuerte el parabrisas, lo que les hacía ir más despacio, pero media hora después de haber arrancado, era imposible ver bien la carretera. Derek puso el intermitente a la izquierda y se metió en un pequeño pueblo que conocía de cuando vivía en Beacon Hills con toda su familia. Aparcaron delante de una cafetería y salieron corriendo al interior.

Nada más entrar, otra camarera se fijó en Derek, pero ésta no ponía celosa a Dana. La mujer, de unos sesenta años, fue al encuentro del moreno con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Derek Hale! ¡El pequeño Hale! No sabía que habías vuelto. -dijo sonriente. -¡Uy! ¡Y con una amiga! Hola, querida, soy Marge.

-Dana. -dijo justo antes de que la cariñosa mujerla abrazara a ella también.

-Venga, venga, pasad... menudo chaparrón está cayendo.

-Volvíamos de pasar unos días en Sherville y nos ha pillado de pleno. -explicó Derek con mirada amable hacia la mujer.

-¡Oh, el lago! ¡Qué sitio tan precioso! ¿Escapada romántica? -bromeó la mujer. -Espero que hayas sentado ya la cabeza con esta preciosidad. ¡Hace años era un bicho! ¡Siempre con chicas distintas... pero es muy buen chico en el fondo. ¡Y qué guapo! -dijo cogiéndole del mentón, lo que hizo que apartara la mirada avergonzado y que Dana riera. -Os traigo un par de trozos de tarta. ¿Qué queréis de tomar?

-Yo una cerveza. -dijo Derek con una sonrisa encantadora hacia la mujer. -Aquí hay unos batidos geniales. -le dijo a la rubia, que lo miró emocionada.

-¿Sí? Pues... ehm... ¿batido de chocolate?

-Perfecto. Espero que te guste, preciosa. -y se fue a preparar lo que habían pedido. Derek miraba a la chica sentada a su lado, divertido.

-¿Ves? Estas camareras me caen bien.

-¿Porque no me tiran los trastos?

-Y porque me llaman "preciosa". -dijo sonriendo. -Aunque también te come con los ojos. ¿De qué conoces este sitio? Está muy bien.

-Mi familia y yo solíamos venir aquí a comer o cenar los sábados. -dijo mirando la decoración y las paredes -Está todo prácticamente igual. Tu móvil esta vibrando. -dijo sonriendo.

-Ya decía yo... ¿se descuelga así? ¡Sí! Hola Stiles.

- _¿Dónde estáis?_

-No sé cómo se llama este sitio... nos ha pillado la tormenta y hemos parado a unos kilómetros de Beacon Hills para hacer tiempo.

- _Vale. Me ha llamado mi padre. Me ha dicho que por la zona en la que estábamos que hay alerta, esperan que no siga dirección Beacon Hills, pero es muy probable. Si eso pasara, no seáis cabezones y haced noche allí, ¿vale?_

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré cuando sepamos algo más.

- _¡Eh, no me cuelgues!_

-Dime.

- _Habéis hablado ¿no? ¿Lo habéis arreglado o el hecho de que no llegues es en realidad que le has decapitado?_

-No, Stiles, estoy vivo y ella está perfectamente. Te llamará. Adiós.

Derek había cogido el móvil y ¿le había colgado a Stiles? Volvía a estar celoso, lo notaba. Y eso le hizo reír. Aunque no entendía por qué volvía a sentir eso contra el pobre chico. Ella lo miraba divertida cuando Marge, la amable camarera les trajo su pedido.

-Espero que te guste el batido, cielo. -dijo sonriéndole. -Lo siento, muchacha, no puedo resistirme. -dijo justo antes de dejarle los labios pintados con el carmín en la mejilla a Derek, que no pudo evitar reír, como la muchacha. -Si es que los Hale son irresistibles.

-La tengo enamorada. -dijo Derek enseñando su mejilla y haciendo que Dana se riera y casi le saliera el batido por la nariz.

-Mmm... está buenísimo.

-Te lo dije. El de plátano es el mejor. Aunque viendo cómo llueve tal vez te dé tiempo a probarlos todos hoy mismo.

-No parece que amaine... Es mediodía y parece que esté atardeciendo. -Derek se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma. -¡Quieto, ligoncete! -rió ella. -Tu amiga Marge me lo ha contado todo. -dijo, haciendo que el moreno se convulsionara levemente por la risa. Levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

-Las otras no eran como tú.

-No sé por qué pero eso me suena a que era lo que les decías a todas.

-Idiota... -dijo volviéndola a besar esta vez jugando con sus lenguas. -Se me había olvidado lo buenos que están los batidos aquí. -dijo antes de profundizar más el beso. -Y... no me lo creo.

-¿El qué? -preguntó confundida.

-Que no hubieras besado a nadie antes que a mí. -dijo rememorando lo que había dicho la noche de luna llena. -Es imposible besar así de bien sin algo de práctica.

Dana le apartó de un manotazo cariñoso y rió de nuevo. Siguieron allí hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, conociéndose cada vez un poco más. Ambos deseaban sin decirlo que la tormenta no cesara nunca. Y así fue. Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cafetería. Marge les hacía carantoñas -sobre todo a Derek- cada vez que pasaba por su lado, e incluso comieron allí mismo. Derek le enseñó a usar el móvil y le pasó el número de todos los miembros de la manada.

-¿Y si le quiero mandar una foto a Stiles?

-¿Una foto a Stiles? -preguntó confuso y celoso.

-Sí, desnuda. -contestó ella rodando los ojos, y él rió con sarcasmo.

-Pues le das aquí... y ya. ¿ves?

-Vale, ponte.

-¿Qué? Nah...

-¡Ponte! -ordenó ella. Él suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella. Tomó la foto y se la mandó antes siquiera de poder verla. -¡Eh! ¿Y si quiero verla?

-Le das aquí. -y le dio a un botón. Acto seguido apareció la foto en la pantalla y los dos se echaron a reír. Derek salía con cara de fastidio y Dana con pucheros por la lluvia. -Horror. Peter ha creado un monstruo... un monstruo con móvil con cámara. -rió él.

-¿Y por qué no me brillan los ojos? La última vez que me sacaron las fotos para renovar el carnet de identidad, me brillaban y me los tuvieron que retocar con photoshop. Marcus me explicó que era por ser loba.

-Sí, pero eso sólo pasa con flash... o si tú misma conviertes los ojos antes de la foto. -explicó él.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué vuelves a celarte por Stiles? -preguntó ella directamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez el hecho de que le hayas defendido con tanta convicción afectara.

-Pero sabes que lo hice porque es mi amigo.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo controlar. Simplemente me doy cuenta de que le quiero destripar... y ahí me intento alejar de él.

-Muy razonable. -dijo ella entre risas.

Después de 6 consumiciones cada uno que Marge no les quiso cobrar y que Derek dejara la cuantía en el bote de "propinas", salieron en busca del hotel que la misma camarera les había indicado después de que se negaran a pasar la noche en su casa. Se subieron al coche y condujeron siguiendo las indicaciones de la adorable mujer. Lo encontraron sin problema, aparcaron en el parking para clientes y fueron a recepción para reservar.

-Una habitación para dos, por favor. -el recepcionista asintió.

-¿Cama matrimonial? -preguntó mirándolos a ambos y deteniéndose en la cara infantil de la chica, aunque sin quererlo, sus ojos terminaron en sus pechos, haciendo que Derek apretara los dientes y carraspeara. -¿Cama matrimonial? -volvió a preguntar, y Derek asintió. ¿Alguna planta que prefieran?

-Una no demasiado ruidosa. -contestó ella sin dudarlo, a lo que el recepcionista asintió.

-Habitación 483. Disfruten de su estancia. -dijo e


	17. No hace falta decirlo

Ellos dos se dirigieron al ascensor con sus cosas y subieron a su cuarto. Nada más entrar, ante sus ojos, Dana se encontró con una sola cama. No entendía de qué se sorprendía, había escuchado dos veces decir "cama matrimonial".

-¿Prefieres camas individuales? -preguntó Derek adivinando lo que pensaba.

-No... está bien. Además, parece cómoda. -dijo tirándose sobre la cama. -Lo es.

-Si no quieres, puedo dormir en el suelo, tengo el saco en el coche.

-Que no. Está bien. Hace dos noches dormí abrazada a ti en pleno bosque y al lado de una casa infestada de matalobos. Podré dormir en la misma cama contigo. -dijo ella riendo.

-De acuerdo. -asintió. -¿Tienes sueño?

-No mucho, pero... sí que estoy cansada. Pero si te apetece hacer algo...

-Nah. Yo también estoy cansado. Y necesito una ducha.

-Vale, yo llamare a... casa. -dijo rápidamente.

-A Stiles.

-... que está en casa y avisará a John. ¿Quieres que avise a Scott?

-Vale. Aunque estará demasiado ocupado con Kira. Creo que iban a cenar juntos a casa de los Yukimura. -dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta entrando al baño.

Mientras Derek estaba en el baño, llamó a Stiles para avisarles de que se quedarían en un hotel ya que no parecía que la tormenta parara pronto y también avisó a Scott, que, tal y como había dicho el moreno, estaba en casa de los padres de Kira. Iba a llamar a Allison, pero su móvil se murió súbitamente.

-¡Derek! -le llamó desde la puerta del baño, que se abrió al instante.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo él preocupado y con sólo una toalla en la cintura. Dana se quedó embobada mirando el cuerpo de Derek. -¡Dana! -le llamó él, divertido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa? -repitió él aún riendo.

-Ah... si... Se ha muerto. -dijo poniéndole el móvil en la cara.

-Se le ha acabado la batería. -dijo riendo incluso más. Fue hasta su mochila y le pasó un cargador de móvil. -Es el mismo modelo que el mío, así que te valdrá.

Ella se sentó en la cama, enchufó el cargador a la corriente y lo miró. Cuando vio que no pasaba nada, se giró para mirar a Derek, que ahora buscaba su ropa interior.

-Derek... -volvió a llamarle y él se acercó.

-Ahora solo tienes que encenderlo.

-¡Que lela soy! -dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Tan solo eres un poco negada para esto. -se burló él mientras seguía rebuscando en su maleta.

-Me voy a la ducha yo también. -cogió de su maleta la ropa necesaria y se metió en el baño.

En la ducha se odió a sí misma por haberse quedado embobada mirando el cuerpo -mejor dicho, cuerpazo- del moreno. ¡Solo le había quedado babear! ¡Ni que nunca le hubiera visto con el torso al descubierto! ¡Qué idiota era! Apagó el grifo y salió sobre la alfombrilla para secarse antes de vestirse, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¡Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito. Maldito lobo engreído. Salió ya del baño y se lo encontró con pantalones vaqueros tirado sobre la cama mirando para la televisión.

-¿Qué haces vestido? -preguntó extrañada.

-No tengo pijama. ¿O te refieres a que me desnude?

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sueles dormir? -dijo omitiendo la segunda pregunta de su cabeza.

-En calzoncillos.

-¡Ah!

-¿Y tú sueles dormir en vestido?

-Es un camisón. Regalo de Allison, Lydia y Kira. ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo cierto es que no prestaba mucha atención... seguía pensando en tus besos en el bosque. -dijo el beta, haciendo que, de nuevo, Dana quedara embobada. -Empecé a prestar atención con el regalo de Stiles, para qué negarlo.

-Chucho rabioso... -dijo ella divertida. -Pues es uno de los regalos de las chicas.

-Me gusta... pero para el invierno tal vez te refríes. -dijo alzando una ceja. Y es que realmente, ese "camisón" parecía más bien un "salto de cama", pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón.

-Siempre puedo conjuntarlo con los guantes y el gorro de Stiles.

-Y el Jersey de lana. -siguió él sin caer en la trampa de su predestinada.

-Exacto. -asintió ella, que se dirigió a la ventana para ver cómo llovía. -Está cayendo una horrible...

-Ven, anda... veamos la tele un poco.

Ella rodeó la cama y se tumbó a su lado, usando su hombro como almohada mientras que él le acariciaba el pelo distraído, y es que se le pasaban un millón de ideas por la cabeza en ese preciso instante. Miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar ver el escote de la chica. Ante tal visión tuvo que respirar hondo y volver a prestar atención al programa cutre que daban en la televisión. Poco tardó en distraerse de nuevo. De su perfecto escote bajó a sus piernas, largas y con aspecto tan suave como la seda... su lobo interior comenzaba a revolverse dentro de él.

-¿Derek? -le llamó ella, alzando el rostro para mirarle. -¿Estás bien? Tu corazón parece que va a saltar por la ventana.

-Estoy bien. -sonrió él. Ella pareció conforme y le dio beso en el pecho, que hizo que mirara al techo rogándole a todos los dioses que le dieran aguante.

-Me aburro. -dijo ella de golpe, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa única. -¡Hagamos algo!

-¿Eh? -preguntó él, confuso y atolondrado. A él se le ocurría algo muchísimo más entretenido para hacer, pero sería ir demasiado rápido, sobre todo con alguien que había dado su primer beso un día antes... pero si en todo aprendía tan rápido... apartó esos pensamientos de él. Dana lo miraba con la cabeza torcida.

-Estás raro.

-¿Yo?

-No, el cabecero de la cama. -contestó ella sin miramientos. -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Y no me mientas! Sé contar las pulsaciones. -le advirtió. -Y me llevas mintiendo todo el rato.

Derek echó la cabeza para atrás, pasándose la mano por la cara. ¿Cómo saldría de esta? No podría mentir porque ella lo sabría, pero tampoco podría decirle lo que realmente le estaba pasando porque la espantaría.

-Derek, -le llamó ella. -¿qué te pasa?

-No... no pasa nada, de verdad.

-No me mientas. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

"¿Lo que sea?" pensó él la miró de nuevo. Estaba allí plantada, arrodillada sobre el colchón de la cama de hotel. Una cama matrimonial, sin vecinos alrededor ni nadie que se pudiera escandalizar. ¡Y ella llevaba tan poca ropa!

-Quieres saber qué me pasa. -ella asintió. -Vale... me estás poniendo enfermo: mire donde mire no hago más que ver piel. ¡Tu piel! Perfecta, suave... intento mirar a la televisión y dejar de pensar en ti y tu cuerpo, pero ese programa es un bodrio y tú eres demasiado increíble para perderte de vista. Y me intento tranquilizar, pero no puedo. Creo... que iré a pedir otro cuarto. -dijo levantándose súbitamente de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Derek! -dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Le paró por la muñeca y se alzó para besarle, aún arrodillada en la cama. -Quédate... -le suplicó ella. -Quiero que te quedes.

-No puedo... Si me quedo no sé si podré comportarme. De verdad, lo mejor es que me vaya.

Fue entonces cuando ella se agarró al cuello del chico, besándolo con más pasión de la que nunca jamás alguien había besado a Derek. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que profundizar aún más el beso, respondiéndole con la misma pasión y deseo.

Las manos de la chica recorrían inexpertas el torso desnudo de él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, pero algo en su interior, su instinto, le decía lo que debía hacer. Tiró del beta hacia ella, haciendo que terminara tumbado sobre ella, con las piernas levemente abiertas. Sintió las manos de Derek acariciando su cintura por debajo del camisón y se le escapó un leve gemido que sin duda tuvo efecto en Derek, que notaba cómo su entrepierna empezaba a endurecerse. Ella siguió acariciando y besando labios y cuello del lobo, que en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del camisón que cubría la ropa interior de su chica.

Él miró todo lo que estaba debajo de él, hechizado. Besó centímetro a centímetro todas y cada una de las partes de Dana que quedaba a la vista; comenzó por sus labios, su cuello, mordió su clavícula y se entretuvo en sus pechos mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba dentro de la ropa interior de ella. Al notar su mano bajo sus braguitas no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y emitir otro gemido de puro placer, que hizo, de nuevo, que Derek perdiera la cabeza. Aprovechando el hueco entre la espalda arqueada de la chica y el colchón, él le quitó el sujetador con una sola mano para después lanzarlo bien lejos. Las caricias de la rubia le hacían estremecerse, pero decidió que esa noche ella debía llevarse toda la atención.

Llevó sus labios hasta uno de los pezones erectos de la muchacha y empezó a besarlos, lamerlos y dar pequeños mordiscos. Ella no pudo contener el gemido que finalmente animó a uno de los dedos de Derek a introducirse en ella, que contuvo el aire, tal vez del dolor. El beta se alzó de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos, que en esos momentos brillaban por la sombra de alguna lágrima.

-Dana... si me dices que pare... -ella negó con la cabeza y le besó.

-Sigue.

Derek obedeció, volviendo a besar sus labios, su cuello, su pecho... cuando llegó a su ombligo y fue bajando, sus manos expertas se deshicieron de la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba a su compañera. Dirigió sus labios ahí, al mayor tesoro de una chica. Lamió por primera vez y escuchó un gemido incontrolado. Siguió lamiendo al mismo tiempo que movía el dedo que había introducido, hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Introdujo otro más y entonces lo sintió. Un sonido de desgarro y un repentino olor a sangre junto con el leve quejido de Dana. Acababa de romperle el himen. Volvió a lamer ahora con más intensidad que antes. Quería cubrir todo rastro de dolor con placer, y no dejó de lamer y jugar con sus dos dedos dentro de ella. Introdujo un tercero y Dana gimió de nuevo sin poder silenciarlo.

Unas garras se clavaron en sus hombros y le obligaron a subir. Dana le besó con pura pasión, comenzando a acariciar cada vez más abajo del lobo. Sus garras desaparecieron y sus manos ya humanas desabrocharon el botón del vaquero de Derek para introducirse dentro de su ropa interior.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derek de gemir de placer. Cerraba los ojos disfrutando cada caricia y cada beso que no dejaba de llegarle. Dana le besaba en los labios, el cuello... le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Con fuerza de loba hizo que sus posiciones cambiaran. Ahora ella estaba sobre él y le miraba desde arriba sonriendo y mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. Miró a los ojos del lobo y se acercó a besarlo mientras le acariciaba su perfecto abdomen, cada vez bajando más. Con un poco de torpeza, le bajó los pantalones con la ayuda del moreno, que se rió levente al verla un tanto frustrada.

-¡No te rías! -protestó ella riendo y un tanto sonrojada.

-Eres tan dulce... -dijo él acariciando la espalda de la chica, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella se agachó de nuevo para besarle, mientras su mano se introdujo en la ropa interior de Derek, que cerró los ojos y gruñó levemente de placer mientras no dejaba de acariciar a la beta, que cambió sus labios por su cuello y su pecho. Su mano aún jugueteaba con Derek bajo su ropa interior. Acariciaba de arriba a abajo el duro miembro de Derek que respiraba entrecortadamente bajo tanta atención. Los besos de la chica llegaron a su ombligo y Derek abrió los ojos de golpe.

"No", pensó él. La tomó de los hombros y la alzó. Miró sus ojos azules y vio confusión, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y empezar a besarla. Con un impulso, volvió a estar sobre ella besándola y mordisqueándola. Todo en ella hacía que perdiera la cordura: su olor, su voz y sus jadeos, el tacto de su piel, su sabor...

-Hoy lo siento, pero mi intención es que _tú_ disfrutes. -dijo con una sonrisa pícara volviendo a dirigirse al sur de la chica.

Ella le iba a contestar, pero la lengua de Derek cambió su pregunta por un jadeo. Él volvía a tener el control de la situación, paseando sus fuertes manos por sus piernas. La pálida piel de Dana se erizaba con cada contacto. Deseaba más, mucho más.

De nuevo los dedos del moreno volvieron a hacerse paso a través de ella, esta vez más decididos que antes. La lengua de Derek aceleraba el ritmo, queriendo escuchar tan sólo esos gemidos que le nublaban el sentido. Desde esa posición, ella sólo podía llega a acariciar el pelo y los hombros del moreno, por eso le suplicaba que subiera, que quería besarle y perderse en su boca, pero él ignoró sus ruegos y aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que un espasmo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica.

Derek levantó la cabeza para mirar cómo Dana echaba el rostro hacia atrás, jadeando fuertemente y gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió ante la visión y besó su ingle, su cadera, su cintura... terminó la invasión del cuerpo de la muchacha con sus dedos, pero la recorrió entera con sus labios. Ella le acarició la nuca y le obligó a besarla en los labios. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, leyendo el deseo de ambos escrito en sus iris azules de lobo.

-¿Segura? -ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Más que nunca. -susurró. Derek volvió a besarla y se incorporó para quitarse la única prenda que había entre ellos dos. Ante la visión, Dana no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreír. Pronto se puso seria y una idea cruzó su mente. -¿Duele?

-No más que un mordisco. -dijo Derek -Pero si tu...

-Deja de preguntarlo. -le detuvo tirando de él, que rió por la evidente pasión presente en la esencia de su loba.

De nuevo Derek estaba sobre ella, besándola, buscando el momento en el que ella estuviera realmente decidida. Podía olerlo estando tan cerca. Jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja adornada con pequeños pendientes plateados y ella entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos en el corto cabello de Derek mientras la otra memorizaba cada centímetro de la espalda de Derek. Sus piernas se abrieron poco a poco, dando permiso a Derek para entrar en ella. El lobo aceptó la invitación lentamente, notando como su pareja se estremecía de placer y una sombra de dolor. Poco a poco, Derek se introdujo por completo en ella, sin abandonar las caricias y los besos, aunque las manos de la chica, antes entretenidas en el cuerpo del moreno, agarraban ahora con fuerza las sábanas intentando controlar el dolor.

Derek le miró a los ojos, buscando los suyos, pero estaban fuertemente cerrados. Le acarició la mejilla y se abrieron lentamente. Él la besó lentamente, mientras comenzó muy lentamente un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas. El entrar y salir de ella era lento, muy lento y Dana se lo agradecía con la mirada.

No fue hasta que las caderas de la rubia se alzaban buscando más contacto con él, que aceleró lentamente el ritmo. Dana volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez de placer. Ya no había ninguna sombra de dolor, ningún gesto que denotara miedo o nervios; su aroma tan sólo estaba impregnado de deseo, lo que hizo que Derek sonriera y de nuevo se lanzara a su cuello. Poco a poco, el lento baile que habían comenzado había tomado un ritmo frenético que los hacía jadear a los dos, incapaces de no acariciar al otro, besarlo e inundar la habitación de gemidos y gruñidos.

Derek salió de ella y se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en la cama. Su compañera la miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de la muchacha, a la que alzó sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó en volandas frente a él, haciendo que le abrazara con sus pálidas piernas su cintura.

Entró en ella una vez más, esta vez bruscamente, haciendo que ella gimiera sorprendida y agradada. Se retorcía de placer mientras él se ocupaba de todo hasta que su respiración se cortó por completo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de nuevo un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo por completo, como un escalofrío. Gimió y eso pareció ser el detonante, pues Derek gruñó al instante, más fuerte que en toda la noche.

Dana abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas de apariencia delicada, antes firmes, temblaban. Sonrió al captar el aroma del beta, que en esos momentos comenzaba a acariciar su cintura de avispa. Él también sonrió y la besó en los labios, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Se echó hacia delante posando suavemente sobre el colchón a su loba, pero no rompió la unión. Se quedó dentro de ella un poco más mientras se besaban y acariciaban con mucha menos pasión que antes, pero con mucho más sentimiento. Salió poco a poco de ella, pero se quedó en la misma posición, disfrutando de las caricias que ella le dedicaba por toda su espalda.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó los iris de su compañera. Ahora mismo, ambos agradecían a ese "ser" que los había predestinado por haberlos unido, aunque no dudaban que lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro sólo era obra de los dos.

-No hace falta que te lo diga. -dijo él sonriendo.

-Acabarás haciéndolo. -susurró ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos rieron. Derek se apartó y se tumbó al lado, exhausto y acogiendo entre sus brazos a la rubia que, aunque despeinada y brillos de sudor, era para él la persona más hermosa sobre la tierra.


	18. Después de la tormenta, llega otra tormenta.

Derek despertó con un gruñido molesto. Una repentina luz le apuntaba a los ojos, aún cerrados. Abrió poco a poco los párpados y vio a Dana justo apartándose de la ventana y lanzarse sobre él con una sonrisa. Ella le besó como "buenos días" y, aunque el moreno recibió el beso sin protestar, justo después gruñó y se dio la vuelta para enterrar la cabeza en la almohada de hotel.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un lobo gruñón y remolón que no quiere salir de la cama... -Derek volvió a gruñir. -Bien. ¡Vaya! Yo que te iba a proponer ducharnos juntos...

Esto último tuvo la reacción que buscaba. Derek levantó la cabeza como cuando un perrillo escucha el pitidito de su pelota favorita. Se giró y la miró aún con los párpados entrecerrados aún esquivando la luz del día. Ella se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y se quitó el camisón, que dejó justo al desaparecer por la puerta del servicio, que dejó entreabierta.

Derek se quedó mirando el camisón tendido en el suelo y escuchó a la muchacha canturrear justo cuando el chorro de agua comenzaba a caer. Derek se comenzó a imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Dana con gotas cayendo sobre él, se imaginó la voz que canturreaba ahora alegremente en la ducha gimiendo como la noche anterior... se levantó como un resorte y se quitó los calzoncillos para a continuación entrar a la ducha.

Dana le daba la espalda y seguía canturreando despreocupadamente. Sabía que era una fachada, gracias a su oído lobuno, sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí... se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó por detrás. La voz que canturreaba se convirtió en una risa que resonó en los oídos del beta, que observó maravillado como ella se daba la vuelta y le besaba.

Cuando se separaron, ella volvió a canturrear inocentemente y se pasó las manos por su pelo dorado. Derek forzó el acercamiento cogiéndola de la cintura y alzándola. Su canción volvió a cesar por sus risas. Dana rodeó la cintura de Derek con sus piernas y un "Ah" de agradable sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando el moreno se introdujo en ella de una sola embestida. No había rastro del dolor del principio de la noche anterior; tan solo deseo, placer y "eso" que no era necesario decir en voz alta.

Derek volvió a correrse dentro de ella justo a tiempo, cuando ella alcanzaba el clímax, mucho más ruidoso que la noche anterior por parte de los dos. Se besaron de nuevo, frenéticos, y ansiosos de más, sin querer que se rompiera la unión... pero la realidad les llamó. En verdad fue el servicio de habitaciones quien llamó a la puerta y provocó que salieran por fin de la ducha.

Derek se ató una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño no sin antes volver a rozar esos carnosos labios con los suyos. Ella, aún en el servicio, escuchó las voces de Derek y otro más a la puerta del cuarto. Se envolvió en otra toalla y salió justo cuando el moreno cerraba. Sonrió al verla aparecer y le mostró la bandeja del carrito.

-¡Dios! ¡Estoy que me como un cerdo entero! -dijo lanzándose a por una tostada.

-Júralo... ¿Cuántas veces me mordiste hoy? -dijo señalando pequeñas marcas que aún eran perceptibles. -El del servicio de habitaciones se debió quedar acojonado.

-Eso te pasa por estar tan rico. -dijo ella riendo. -Además, empezaste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tú. -aseguró ella, viendo cómo entrecerraba los ojos y haciendo memoria.

-Vale. Tienes razón. ¡Pero una sola vez! -protestó - Y para que no te centraras en el dolor de ahí. -dijo señalando la parte baja de la chica, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sabiendo que el moreno tenía razón.

-Bueno. Pero como te puedo, hago lo que quiero. -dijo dándole un mordisco más a su tostada.

-Pobre tostada... sé lo que se siente. -dijo mirando a la tostada con una ceja alzada.

-¡Ah! ¿No te gusta? Yo que creía que tus gruñidos eran de satisfacción...

-No he dicho que no me guste, pero duele. Como lo de subirme con las garras sacadas... eso también fue mala idea. -ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dijo en tono de burla.

-Vaya, Derek Hale... eres un degenerado. Gruñes y gimes con cosas que te duelen... yo por ahí no paso. -dijo dándole la espalda teatralmente.

-Pues... tendré que buscarme a otra. -dijo provocando lo que quería: celos.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella comprendiendo las intenciones de su compañero -¡Pues te deseo suerte! Yo ya tengo al de repuesto esperando... en casa. -terminó con malicia.

-Tú sí que sabes donde dar... -comentó él antes de acercarse a ella y besarla. -¡Ups! -dijo quitándole la toalla. Ella le miró negando.

-Desayunemos y volvamos a Beacon Hills. -dijo cogiendo de nuevo la toalla con la mirada contrariada de Derek.

-Me das el caramelo y luego me lo quitas. Eso es cruel. -dijo dándole un rabioso bocado a una tostada.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ya has comido dos caramelos!

-Pues quiero más. -dijo con voz de niño mimado. Ella le miró divertida sin dejar de rebuscar la mochila en busca de su ropa limpia.

-He creado un monstruo... -dijo riendo y notando que Derek le abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la nuca.

-Pero antes de irnos a Beacon Hills... ¿Batido con Marge? -como toda respuesta obtuvo una risa y un beso de su rubia.

Salieron del hotel cogidos de la mano en dirección al garaje para coger el Camaro de Derek y dirigirse a la cafetería de la vieja conocida de Derek, Marge, que los recibió con un abrazo y dos besos a los dos.

-¡Años sin verte y de repente dos días seguidos! -dijo alegremente. -¡Y con esta princesa de nuevo! -dijo cogiendo de la mejilla a Dana, como si fuera una abuela. -¡Hoy tenemos tarta de almendras! ¿Queréis un trozo, verdad?

Derek miró a la muchacha, que se palmeó la tripa. Marge la miró sin entender y Derek rió ante este gesto.

-Es que me he zampado casi todas las tostadas yo sola... -recordó a Derek, que volvió a reír.

-Ponnos un trozo, y que lo pruebe al menos. -dijo Derek. -Y... un café...

-¡Y batido de plátano!

La mesa de la tarde anterior estaba ocupada por dos ancianos que no les quitaban ojo de encima así que se sentaron en otra un poco más lejos de Marge, pero más cerca de la cristalera. Se sentaron uno frente al otro con una mano cogida sobre la mesa. La agradable camarera no tardó en acercarse y traer el café y la tarta.

-Ahora te hago el batido para que esté bien fresquito. -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la chica que explicó que no había prisa.

Derek cogió un trozo de pastel y se lo dio a probar. Realmente estaba delicioso, pero si daba un bocado más explotaría. El batido llegó y comprobó que Derek tenía razón y todos los batidos de ese sitio estaban de muerte. Comenzaron a hablar despreocupadamente hasta que uno de los dos hombres que no les quitaba ojo se acercó.

-Disculpad. -dijo llamando su atención. -¿Tú eres el pequeño de los Hale? -Derek asintió y el hombre le sonrió sinceramente. -Probablemente no te acuerdes de mí, soy Harold, el mecánico de Beacon Hills. Era amigo de tu padre.

-¡Harold! No te había reconocido. -contestó el moreno.

-Hacía muchísimo que no te veía por aquí. Me alegro de verte tan bien y tan bien acompañado... -dijo dirigiendo a la chica una sonrisa que fue correspondida. -¡Frank! ¡Sí que es él! ¡Ven a saludar, viejo perezoso!

El aludido se acercó y les saludó con una sonrisa. Marge se acercó y entre los tres se pusieron a adular a la pareja que parloteaba con ellos y reían. Cuando se fueron pues tenían que volver al trabajo, Derek le explicó que habían sido viejos amigos de sus padres cuando aún vivían.

-¿Jugabas con sus hijos?

-No, ellos eran demasiado mayores... pero Laura y Peter se juntaban con la hija de Frank hasta que se fue a Iowa. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a vivir juntos. Sí, son pareja de hecho. -explicó con una sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad de la muchacha.

-Pues se les ve muy bien juntos. -dijo mirando por donde se habían ido. -Parecen adorables.

Derek sonrió y después de pasar un rato más allí, se despidieron de Marge y se subieron en el coche de camino a Beacon Hills. Derek condujo como una persona normal, lo que agradecieron ambos, pues así tardarían un poco más. Dana llamó a Stiles para avisar que ya estaban de camino.

-Derek, para. -dijo súbitamente Dana. El moreno la miró y paró el coche en el arcén. La miró para que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba, pero sus labios seguían cerrados.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella le miró, pero siguió sin decir nada. Derek la observó y vio una mezcla de miedo y tristeza que hizo que escuchara un "crack" dentro de él. No entendía lo que pasaba... o tal vez no lo quería entender.

-Dana...

Estuvieron un rato más mirándose, comunicándose con la mirada. Fue ella quien rompió el contacto para mirar al frente, donde había una señal: "Bienvenido a Beacon Hills". Siguieron parados, con el motor ronroneando como único sonido entre ellos. Dana cerró los ojos por el dolor que comenzó a sentir de repente: lo que había pasado desde que se habían marchado unos días atrás sonaba a novela barata escrita por algún idiota enamorado de la idea del amor.

Porque ¿qué otra razón había para haber empezado a sentir lo que sentía por un chico... no un chico, un hombre, que le sacaba demasiados años y que apenas conocía de unas semanas? Por no olvidar que su relación hasta el viaje habían sido gruñidos y peleas literalmente. Tan sólo hacía tres días que habían pasado sus primeros momentos de "comunicación".

Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvieron durante la luna llena, el asunto de la marca, de estar predestinados... el beso del día siguiente... ¡y ya habían tenido sexo! En tres días había hecho más cosas que en toda su vida; se había sentido ¿amada? Pero no sólo por el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, por todo un grupo de personas que le habían sentido sentir por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, que formaba parte de una "familia".

Derek ya no la miraba, miraba también la señal que indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Una lágrima aprovechó el momento de discreción y rodó por el rostro de la muchacha, que en ese momento estaba sintiendo también el pesar y las dudas del otro. ¡Malditos sentidos lobuno! Un sollozo acudió a su encuentro y fue entonces cuando Derek se volvió a girar para mirarla, aterrado. Alzó una mano para impedir que esa lágrima siguiera su rumbo a sus labios, lugar que sentía como propio.

Sin esperárselo, la mano de la chica se lo impidió de un manotazo. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos, verdes. No había ninguna expresión en ellos, o al menos, ninguna que el moreno pudiera distinguir, pues eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas. La mano que había dado el golpe que terminó por hundir a Derek se dirigió hacia la manilla de la puerta del coche, y la chica desapareció corriendo entre los árboles que habían bordeado la carretera desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Se quedó allí, esperando en el coche, durante un buen rato. Paró el motor y se quedó apoyado sobre el volante, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan idiota como para dejarse llevar de esa manera? ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Él ya no era un adolescente, que era lo que Dana necesitaba. Lo había arruinado todo, habían ido demasiado rápido. ¿En qué momento...? Ella misma le había dicho en luna llena que no había besado a nadie, que nunca había tenido novio, que ella nunca... Y después de dos días, él va y... ¡Dios! Había sido un inconsciente.

Derek alzó la mirada para ver donde ella había desaparecido, pero no vio nada ni a nadie. Le apetecía salir del coche, correr detrás de ella siguiendo su olor... pero sabía que eso le destruiría: su esencia diría todo lo que no le había dicho con palabras.

Golpeó el volante y miró de nuevo a esa horrible señal que le daba la bienvenida. Comenzó a anochecer y supo que Dana no volvería, pero no podía irse sin estar seguro. Y tampoco podía ir detrás de su aroma. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Stiles, pero antes de que pudiera darle a llamar, su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

-Stiles.

- _Dana está aquí. Ha llegado hace un rato. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no para de llorar?_ -al escuchar esto, Derek no pudo articular palabra. No podía hablar fingiendo estar bien. Porque estaba roto. - _¿Por qué no la has traído en coche? Parece que haya llegado corriendo ¡y sin sus cosas! ¡DEREK! ¡Contesta!_

En cambio, lejos de contestar, colgó la llamada. Estaba roto. Notaba cada pedazo de él quebrarse, como si estuviera hecho de hielo y alguien le hubiera golpeado con un mazo para hacer granizado. Aulló de dolor, haciendo retumbar los árboles de su alrededor. Si al menos supiera llorar... Hubo un tiempo en el que era capaz de llorar, pero con la muerte de toda su familia se prometió no volver a llorar. Jamás.

Arrancó el motor. Ahora que sabía que ella estaba a salvo y que tenía la certeza de que no volvería al coche (una parte suya había mantenido esa esperanza) no había razón para quedarse ahí. Condujo hasta su loft y antes de aparcar, dio la vuelta y se fue a la licorería más cercana.

 


	19. Tormento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene un solo protagonista: Derek. Os hará reir y probablemente os haga soltar alguna lagrimita. Espero que os guste... y lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada durante estas vacaciones :)

Derek volvió al loft y esta vez sí aparcó. Bajó del coche e intentó no mirar la mochila de la chica, que aún seguía ahí y cogió las bolsas de cartón que acababa de comprar. Sin poder esperar a llegar a su casa, abrió una de ellas y sacó una botella con un licor marrón a la que le dio un buen trago (casi la mitad del contenido) para coger las demás con un brazo, cerrar el maletero de un golpe. Normalmente su hubiera arrancado el corazón a sí mismo por solo pensar en hacer eso, pero poco le importaba su Camaro en ese momento. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su casa y tras cerrar tras de sí, posó su "compra" en la mesa del salón para empezar a beber sin piedad cada una de las gotas del delicioso líquido del olvido.

Pasó varias horas bebiendo la gran cantidad de alcohol hasta quedar embobado mirando la ciudad desde su terraza. Las farolas iluminaban vagamente la ciudad, dando un tono lúgubre y más solitario que nunca a su vida. Vio gente aún pasear por la calle, algunos de ellos en pareja. Se acabó la botella que mantenía en la mano y la tiró a la calle.

-Adios, Jacky... -murmuró con su dicción alterada por el alcohol.

¡Mierda! Se le había acabado el whiskey. Si no seguía bebiendo, pronto se iría el efecto. En esos malditos momentos (y algún otro) odiaba ser lobo. ¿Por qué no podía pillarse un pedo que durara y no le costara una mensualidad? Aunque poco le importaba... con la herencia que tuvo cuando toda su familia murió, podría pasar años emborrachándose todos los días. Total, no sufriría las resacas...

-Soy rico porque mi familia la palmó... -dijo amargamente mientras se ponía la chupa de cuero y salía al pasillo. -Estoy solo... pero soy rico. -dijo sonriendo amargamente cogiendo el ascensor para ir al garaje.

Tal vez no debiera coger el coche alcoholizado, pero si no bebía pronto... volvería a acordarse de lo sucedido con cierta rubia. Montó en el Camaro y salió del garaje rumbo a la licorería de antes. Entró no sin dificultad y el hombre lo miró anonadado.

-¿Cuánto te queda? -preguntó evidentemente borracho. El hombre aún en shock le miró atentamente.

-Tal vez no debería...

-Verá, tengo demasiado aguante y quiero olvidar hasta mi nombre. Y... -hizo una mueca pensativo -sí, aún me acuerdo de cómo me llamo.

-Pues... me quedan sólo dos botellas más de Jack Daniels...

-Pónmelas. ¡Y cerveza! Me niego a beber ron o vodka... tal vez eso para mañana. ¿Cervezas tienes? -el hombre asintió sorprendido. -Pues pónmelas... en esta semana, tus hijas podrán ir a la universidad. -se rió Derek.

Salió a tumbos de la tienda cargado hasta los dientes de alcohol y se dio cuenta de algo. Posó el alcohol en el coche y volvió a la tienda.

-¡Tequila! -gritó desde la puerta. El dependiente ya no se molestaba en asustarse por el moreno. -¡El tequila me gusta!

De vuelta al coche posó todo el tequila en la parte trasera del coche, pues el maletero estaba lleno completamente por las cervezas, las dos botellas de whiskey y las cosas de la razón por la que estaba bebiendo lo suficiente para convertirse en inflamable, y condujo esta vez hasta la Mansión Hale. Sabía que Peter iría a molestar a su loft a la mañana siguiente.

Camino a la salida del bosque, un semáforo lo detuvo. "¡Mierda, se me está pasando!". Alargó la mano y cogió una botella de tequila. De nuevo arrancó, sin separar sus labios de la botella y se metió ya en el camino de tierra que le llevaba a la mismísima casa de la muerte. Rió ante este último pensamiento y siguió conduciendo.

Llegó a la mansión y antes de bajar, se negó con la cabeza a sí mismo, volvió a arrancar el motor y siguió caminando con su adorado Camaro por el bosque tal vez demasiado rápido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que iba su conductor. Llegó al lago. Aparcó y salió del coche con dos botellas de tequila y varias cervezas y se tumbó encima del capó de su coche (que ya tenía varios rayones de "pequeños enfrentamientos" contra algún que otro árbol).

Pasó la noche bebiendo mirando al cielo y canturreando. Después de las dos de tequila, fueron otras dos, litros de cerveza y una botella de whiskey, ya estaba amaneciendo. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y bailó su melodía con pies torpes, riendo ante su pantalla.

-Lo siento Scott... no te pienso coger, "señor verdadero alfa". -dijo colgando. -Esa canción me cansa...

Dejó caer el teléfono que volvió a sonar. Seguramente volviera a ser Scott. Encendió la cadena de música del coche y puso uno de sus CDs más ruidosos y comenzó a bailarlo y cantar. Cogió otra cerveza y se la bebió del trago.

-"El teléfono sonó, mi alfa me llamo, y yo le colgué porque lobo malo soooooy" -empezó a cantar entre risas estúpidas. -"Nadie me va a encontrar porque nadie me va a buscar, lo mismo me vienen los Argent a matar y yo no dejaré de cantar" "la la laaaa"

Dio un traspiés y se cayó al suelo. Hubo un "crack" que retumbó por los alrededores. Gritó de dolor y se miró el codo. "Mierda, esto acelerará la curación..." Tras notar que ya lo tenía curado, se abalanzó para abrir la última de whiskey que le quedaba, que se la bebió en dos tragos. Acto seguido, dos cervezas y abrió una más de tequila.

-Joder, debo buscarme una novia que no me deje beber... ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Que estoy destinado a estar con una loba que me detesta y se arrepiente de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. ¡Bendito seas, destino! ¡Ésta va por ti, grandísimo hijo de puta! -le gritó al sol, que ya estaba completamente en lo alto.

Su móvil sonó varias veces más. Ahora le llamaban también Peter y Ethan. Tendría que cogerles el teléfono... sino acabarían intentando rastrearle y lo encontrarían... y eso era lo que no quería. No se equivocó, Peter le volvía a llamar.

-Tío, eres un cansino. ¡Búscate una vida y arruínatela! -dijo antes de colgarle.

Tal vez esa no fuera la mejor idea para apartarles... Él sabía perfectamente acerca del masoquismo de la manada. Si decías "pírate", más se acercaban; si decías "ven", de pronto tenían otros planes que atender. Sacudió la cabeza y llamó a Peter.

-Peter, tío querido... te adoro, ven que necesito que vengas pronto a darme palmaditas en la espalda.

- _¿Estás borracho?_

-No. Me he... hecho un piercing en la lengua.

- _Y yo en la polla... Dime dónde estás_

-Te llamo desde el más allá. -dijo estallando en carcajadas.

- _Derek..._

-Joder, no te lo voy a decir. Y no quiero que vengas. Ni tú ni nadie... quiero mi momento con Jacky y José Cuervo. ¡Dejadme en paz por una vez!

- _Jacky es Jack Daniels... José Cuervo se me escapa._

-Es un tío muy listo que puso su nombre al tequila que he comprado.

- _Vale... voy por ti. Estás demasiado mal._

-¡Que no! -bramó el joven.

- _Mira, Derek... eres mi único sobrino. Te creerás que no te puede dar un ataque por el alcohol... pero te equivocas. Vamos a por ti._

-Voy a coger el coche y me voy a largar...

- _¡Claro! ¡Qué gran idea! ¿Por qué no lo coges y te cargas unos cuantos humanos que vayan sobrios en sus coches? ¡Sería muy divertido!_

-No sería la primera vez que mato a alguien, ¿no? ¿Qué más da?

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono. Peter sabía a qué se refería su sobrino. Miró con aprensión a Scott, Isaac y Ethan, que habían ido a buscarle para preguntarle por Scott. Todos se habían impresionado al llegar al loft y ver todas esas botellas de whiskey vacías (al menos 10) sobre la mesa del salón y no encontrar a Derek. Dana y Stiles estaban en casa, así que estaba solo.

- _De acuerdo Derek. Voy para allá. No te muevas... te lo suplico._

-¡Pero si no sabes dónde estoy!

- _Con el pestazo a whiskey que echarás, te encontraré fácilmente... o acabaré en alguna destilería._

-Pues si encuentras una antes de encontrarme, trae unas cuantas botellas más.

- _Claro. Tú no te muevas._

Derek colgó el teléfono. Sabía que su tío no vendría solo. Tal vez viniera con toda la manada. Bueno, en realidad estaba seguro que así sería, al menos los lobos irían para ayudar a encontrarlo. ¿Tanto olía? Levantó un brazo y se olió una axila. Se encogió de hombros y se tiró al lago que estaba frente a él, pero sin separarse de su botella de tequila y su cerveza.

De golpe, el ruido del coche, la música, cesó. Él miró sorprendido y se acercó. Se acabó la botella de tequila y la tiró hacia el coche.

-¡¡Arraaaaaaaaaaaaanca!! ¡Mierda de trasto! -dijo dándole una patada que hizo que el capó se abriera.

Hecho una furia se lanzó hacia él, transformó sus garras y comenzó a cortar cables, arrancó la batería y la lanzó lo más lejos que su borrachera le permitía. Cuando ya poco quedaba por destrozar del coche, se dejó caer a su lado y se acabó la última cerveza que le quedaba. Justo con el último sorbo, vio aparecer a su tío de entre los árboles, que le echó una mirada de pánico al Camaro de su sobrino.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó a decir señalando al coche. Entonces aparecieron Scott, Isaac y los gemelos.

-Dime que has traído más... -dijo lanzándole la cerveza vacía.

Los lobos lo miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, sin camiseta y empapado. Miraron al lago y lo entendieron, pero... ¿lo del coche? Se iba a arrepentir.

-Derek, ¿qué cojones...?

-¡Oh, gran Scott! Te he compuesto una canción... pero creo que no te gustará escucharla. -terminó pensativo. Dirigió la mirada a su tío. -Intuyo que no has traído más.

-Intuyes bien. -asintió él.

-¿Te has bebido todo lo de tu casa y esto? -preguntó Isaac sorprendido.

-¡Y más que he tirado al lago!

-Derek... -dijo Scott acercándose acompañado de los demás, a los que miró y asintió -Lo siento.

El moreno lo entendió al instante. Todos se lanzaron hacia él con intención de acelerar su curación para eliminar el alcohol de su organismo. Poco después, estaba de rodillas sangrando por el pecho, con varios huesos soldándose y moratones desapareciendo, junto con su borrachera.

-¡Mierda, no! -exclamó al ver el coche, aunque aún no estaba completamente sobrio. Al menos esa creyeron los demás que había sido la razón del gesto desesperado del beta. Se levantó como pudo y encaró al alfa. -Atácame.

-¿Cómo? Ya estás expulsando el alcohol...

-Te reto. -dijo apelando al orgullo de alfa dentro de Scott. Éste le miró extrañado, pero no atacó, lo miró sorprendido, tal y como le miraban todos los demás. -Si no aceptas el reto, dejarás claro lo mierda de alfa que eres. Por mucho alfa verdadero que seas, no dejas de ser un puto crío cobarde que no... -se paró al ver los ojos rojos del que había sido su beta. -Vaya, tal vez sí que tengas agallas después de todo...

El alfa lanzó el primer ataque, que dio de lleno sobre el beta, que aulló no de dolor, de victoria al haber logrado que Scott comenzara la batalla. Si él hubiera empezado el enfrentamiento, todo iría más lejos de lo que quería. Derek tan sólo quería ocupar su mente, no pensar en ciertos ojos azules enmarcados con dorados cabellos.

Los demás betas se alejaron dejándolos pelear. Peter sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su sobrino. No sabía la razón de querer ocupar su mente, pero sabía que no estaba retando realmente a Scott. Scott también lo sabía. Todos los allí lo sabían... cualquiera que pudiera sentir el dolor y pesar que Derek estaba aguantando. Pero de los allí presentes, solo sabía que Derek no lloraba desde hacía años... que pelear le desquitaba y desahogaba su interior.

Lo del alcohol había sido algo nuevo. Una nueva estrategia para "otro tipo de pena". Se fijó en su cadera y lo entendió. La marca había cambiado. Estaba en tercera fase... la "ruptura".

-Scott, cabréalo. -dijo seriamente Peter. Scott le miró y Derek dejó más claro que nunca que era fiel al alfa, pues no le atacó mientras le daba la espalda. -Tenemos que llevarlo al límite. No puede estar más tiempo aguantando... Haz que llore.

Scott le miró confuso, pero asintió. Al mirar a Derek de nuevo, se fijó en lo mismo en lo que Peter se había fijado segundos antes. La "marca". Volvió a asentir, lanzó una mirada fugaz al mayor de los Hale y embistió contra Derek, haciendo sonar por todo el claro el ruido de algunas costillas romperse.

Después de un par de horas más e innumerables asaltos en los que siempre ganaba Scott, el alfa decidió que no seguiría peleando, pues aún acumulaba heridas graves de antes, y si seguían, acabaría haciéndole realmente daño... y no parecía dolerle tanto como para "llorar". Así que fue entonces cuando Peter entró en escena con lo mejor que sabía hacer... hablar.

-Vaya, Derek... te han pateado y sigues ahí, tan digno... lástima que el pelear y aguantar palizas no te sirvan de mucho. -su sobrino miró la mirada a los ojos azules del mayor. -Claro que por tu esencia has dejado claro que lo único que querías era que tu alfa te diera una paliza... aunque creo que...

-Me importa una mierda lo que creas, Peter. -dijo levantándose mientras se cogía el costado con mueca de dolor.

-Lo que creo es que... hay una lobita que te ha hecho mucho más daño. -Derek le miró con ojos desorbitados. -Sí, es eso... el solo verla supongo que te escocerá... Aunque, conociéndote... ella te hace daño a ti, pero por tu experiencia supongo que tú le habrás hecho más daño a ella del que siquiera te atreves a pensar...

-Cállate.

-Primero Paige..

-¡Eso fue culpa tuya!

-¿Culpa mía? ¿Quién permitió que muriera? ¿Yo? No creo... fue culpa tuya, y lo sabes... y luego está lo del incendio.

-¡¡No!! ¡Basta!

-¿Por qué? La verdad duele más que unos absurdos golpes.

Scott y los demás betas miraban el duro enfrentamiento emocional que estaba encarando Derek, que en ese momento se transformaba y gruñía. Con un asentimiento de Scott, entre los gemelos e Isaac, lo cogieron para que no pudiera atrapar a Peter, quien estaba custodiado por el alfa.

-Porque... ¿de quién fue culpa que todos murieron? ¿De los Argent? No... De una sola. ¡¡De la que tú te follabas, Derek!! ¡A la que tú le contabas nuestros secretos! ¡Por tu culpa estamos solos! ¿Lo entiendes? -Derek aulló desesperado por soltarse. -Y los dos nos lo merecemos. Sí, los dos... Yo soy un egocéntrico y soberbio, que sólo piensa en su propio bien... pero tú eres peor. Porque, dime ¿qué le has hecho a ella? ¿A Dana? ¿Por qué Stiles y ella no están aquí a pesar de ser de la manada? ¡¡POR TU CULPA, DEREK!!

-¡Basta! Scott... por favor. -suplicó a su alfa, que se acercó a él lo suficiente para que lo escuchara sin necesidad de gritar.

-Boyd. Erika. ¿Crees que ellos te ayudarían?

Scott se había hecho daño a sí mismo diciendo esas duras palabras que Derek no se merecía, como todas las mencionadas por su tío. Pero si había que destruir lo que tenía su amigo dentro para poder reconstruirlo... lo haría.

Derek le miró a los ojos y la mirada carmesí que le dedicó su alfa terminó que cediera. Todos los allí presentes lo sintieron. Todos sintieron la mayor de sus desgracias caer sobre su estómago, todo el peso de culpas ajenas tomadas como propias sobre el corazón de Derek, que se derrumbó. Los betas lo soltaron y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, dejándolo solo con Scott delante del lago. Lo que vieron a continuación, jamás lo olvidarían.

Derek se derrumbó por completo, con lágrimas resbalando rápidamente por su rostro, tiritando en sollozos y aullando al cielo de la tarde, que empezaba a oscurecer. Aullido tras aullido, dejó escapar toda la culpa y tristeza de dentro de él, también en forma de lágrimas. Un lobo normal se hubiera quedado sin voz. Fue entonces cuando Scott se agachó frente a él y le puso la mano en un hombro, en señal de apoyo, y aulló junto a él, su antiguoalfa, su actual beta.

Peter se quedó sonriendo tristemente por la pena de su sobrino. Todos fueron conscientes de la carga que había llevado el joven Hale, que le hacía huraño, gruñón y en ocasiones agresivo, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que aullar también, prestándole las fuerzas que había ido desgastando con el tiempo viviendo su tormento.

Derek calló y estuvo un tiempo mirando el suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada para mirar a su alfa a los ojos era ya de noche. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle y susurrarle: "Te has convertido en un verdadero alfa".


	20. Desequilibrio

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Derek no salía de su loft y Peter no se separaba de él más que para ir a su casa a dormir. Solo se iba cuando su sobrino ya dormía, y cuando éste despertaba, él ya estaba allí con el periódico del día.

-Los Yankees perdieron el partido anoche. -dijo sin levantar la mirada de la sección de deportes cuando escuchó a Derek salir de su cuarto. -Al parecer recibieron una paliza.

El moreno asintió como respuesta y se dirigió a la nevera para coger zumo. Bebió directamente del brick, haciendo que su tío le reprendiera con un "Eres un guarro" que ignoró por completo. Acto seguido se puso una camiseta que encontró tirada sobre el respaldo del sofá, la acercó a su nariz y se la puso antes de tirarse sobre dicho sofá con un brazo encima de la cara.

-¿Piensas salir algún día de la Batcueva? -preguntó su tío alzando una ceja. Derek gruñó, a lo que Peter negó con la cabeza y suspiró. -Llevas así ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? Ya pierdo la cuenta... antes podía adivinarlo por las camisetas tiradas por el suelo, pero ya veo que ha llegado el punto en el que las reutilizas sin importar cuánto apesten. -Derek volvió a gruñir, esta vez más alto. -Yo también lo creo...

Derek levantó el brazo y lo miró para mirarle sin sentimiento alguno. Peter volvió a suspirar y a mirar el periódico al tiempo que su sobrino volvía a poner su brazo sobre su cara.

Peter había mentido: sí sabía cuántos días llevaba el beta encerrado en su loft. Ya llevaban 17 días así; él hablaba y Derek se quedaba callado o, en todo caso, gruñía. Nunca una palabra. Y tampoco es que el panorama fuera de allí fuera mejor. Scott le ponía al corriente todos los días cuando llegaba a su propia casa agotado de intentar sacar palabras de su sobrino. Dana casi no salía de casa, y si lo hacía era para ir al trabajo que había encontrado en un bar en el centro. Stiles no la dejaba sola ni un momento... o él o Kira (o ambos) estaban con ella.

John comenzaba a preocuparse porque, además, Stiles no le contaba nada de lo sucedido con Derek. No creía que fuera provechoso que el sheriff fuera a casa de un derrumbado Derek a que le pegara un tiro por haberse "aprovechado" de una adolescente. Aunque Stiles, mejor que muchos otros de la manada, sabía que debido a la unión de los dos betas, era imposible que hubiera hecho tal cosa. Ellos se amaban de un modo que pocos podían amar, pues no todo el mundo es destinado a amar a alguien que tal vez ni conozca.

Y eso era lo que había pasado... ambos se habían dejado llevar y habían corrido demasiado... y al momento en el que tuvieron un momento de lucidez se dieron cuenta de que se habían vuelto locos. Completamente locos. El uno por el otro y, en opinión de Stiles, era normal asustarse.

-En serio Derek... ¿vas a mover tu pulgoso culo del sofá en algún momento? ¡No me mires así! Sabes que tengo razón: del sofá a la cama y del cama al sofá. ¡Yo que sé! Te he traído revistas de coches, busca uno que te guste, cómpratelo y vete a darle caña a alguna carretera secundaria... ¡O cáscate una paja! ¡ALGO!

Derek se levantó molesto y salió a la terraza. Miraba a la nada inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando un olor conocido llegó a su nariz. Miró abajo y vio aparcar el jeep azul de Stiles. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo y se encaró a su tío.

-¿Que hace Stilinski aquí? -dijo con voz de ultratumba. Peter olfateó el ambiente comprobando que el humano estaba en los alrededores, pero ni rastro de Dana.

-No sé, habrá venido a verte. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -En algún momento iba a venir alguien ¿no crees? Puede que no se fiaran de que siguieras vivo.

Derek gruño al tiempo que abría la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Stiles con la mano alzada, dispuesto para llamar a la puerta. Se hizo a un lado después de mirarle sin expresión y entró. Peter tiró a un lado el periódico y le miró.

-Por fin alguien con quien hablar... -dijo aliviado y notablemente contento. -Ignora el olor, se niega a ducharse.

-Si tuviera que aguantar este olor con tu olfato, le dispararía agua con jabón. -dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Con esa cara de rancio que te ha puesto creo que quiere preguntarte qué haces aquí. -dijo Peter haciendo de portavoz.

-Pues venía a ver qué tal estabas. Y aunque pienses lo contrario, no creo que lo que ha pasado sea culpa tuya, sino de lo que os ha unido y de vosotros dos. -Derek le ignoró por completo y se tiró de nuevo en el sofá, tal y como estaba antes. -En serio, ¿cuándo vais a hablar? Vine para ver si estabas lo mitad de afectado que ella lo está... y por lo que veo, no me equivoco. Y tu marca también ha crecido. -dijo mirando la marca que se le asomaba por la camiseta, que se había subido un poco y que Derek se ocupó de colocar de nuevo en su sitio, haciendo que Stiles bufara.

-Ya les he dicho que se matarán el uno al otro. -dijo negando Peter con la cabeza. -Pero no reacciona o no quiere reaccionar. Creo que se piensa que las historias son mentira.

-Créeme... vivo con alguien que piensa lo mismo. Y no, no me refiero a mi padre que, por cierto, está como loco pensando en lo que le puede pasar a Dana... menos mal que se ha ocupado la mente con lo del trabajo.

-Es cierto, ¿qué tal le va? -preguntó Peter interesado.

-¿Qué trabajo? -gruñó Derek mirando a Stiles con mirada asesina. -¿McFee?

-¡Vaya, segunda vez que hablas! -exclamó Peter, pero calló pronto al escuchar el gruñido rabioso del sobrino.

-Por supuesto que no. McFee quedó vetado por todos, incluso por ella misma. -ante la negativa, Derek se relajó -Trabaja de camarera en un garito del centro. -dijo volviendo a notar una mirada peligrosa. -No queda sola nunca, así que tranquilo. Ahora están allí Kira y Scott, y yo iré en cuanto salga de aquí. ¿Te quieres venir?

-Creo que su gruñido es que "me muero de ganas pero soy un imbécil que no afronta sus problemas y prefiere quedarse en casa apestando a muerto, como acabaré si no me como mi orgullo lobuno y voy a hablar con ella para que ella haga lo mismo". -dijo Peter exasperado.

-Me parece una buena traducción -concedió Stiles.

-Pero ¿sabes? Es mayorcito y me tiene harto. Yo sí que voy. -dijo levantándose. -Sigue torturándote, como siempre has hecho. -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Stiles iba a seguir a Peter, pero aun siendo humano, sintió el dolor de Derek. Se acercó y le apartó el brazo que volvía a estar sobre su cara. Derek abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Dúchate, aféitate y ven. Ella no lo dice, al igual que tú tampoco... pero necesitáis veros. Tú eres el mayor, el "maduro". Demuéstralo. Eres su pilar... pues sé un pilar fuerte que en ocasiones soporte la presión de todo... y en otras se deje ayudar por las demás columnas. Te echamos de menos. Todos.

Tras esas palabras, fue hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Peter y se fueron en su jeep al lugar de trabajo de Dana. Stiles esperaba que lo que le había dicho tan sinceramente a Derek, surtiera efecto, pues era ya su último cartucho. No sabía qué hacer o qué más decir a ninguno de los dos...

-Está hecho mierda. -comentó cuando se acercaban al bar.

-Más de lo que parece... y huele, me temo. -dijo apesadumbrado. -¿Y Dana?

-Mejor... tiene que aparentar estar "normal" cuando mi padre está alrededor y eso la obliga a levantar la cabeza aunque solo quisiera hacer lo mismo que hace Derek... y el trabajo le ocupa la mente, así que...

-Me alegro. Espero que esto no acabe mal.

Stiles no contestó, sabía que no hacía falta. Todos estaban así. Scott lo llevaba también realmente mal, pues veía que dos de sus betas se estaban matando el uno al otro. Llegaron a un callejón y aparcó al lado de unos contenedores. Se bajaron y se fueron a la entrada de un bar con una calavera y un trébol como logo. El portero los miró y saludó a Stiles.

-Ya somos colegas y todo. -rió Stiles. Ciertamente, se pasaban ahí la mitad del día.

Peter se quedó atónito al ver el bar en el que trabajaba la "princesita". A pesar de ser tan sólo medio día, estaba lleno de gente vestida de negro, cuero y con tatuajes cubriéndoles el cuerpo. El que no era gótico, era punk o sino, motero... Y detrás de la barra se encontró con una rubia (que ahora era más rubia) sirviendo una cerveza a Scott.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Peter y Stiles. Peter podría jurar que escuchó como su corazón se había saltado un latido al verle a él, tal vez pensando que Derek iría con ellos. Los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron junto a la pareja de kitsune-lobo.

-Ponme una Guiness, preciosa. -dijo Peter como saludo, a lo que ella sonrió. -¿Qué tal te ha ido? Porque mi sobrino está hecho un cadáver. -dijo mientras ponía dinero en la barra.

Ninguno de los allí se esperaban un Peter tan directo, que se encogió ante sus miradas. Scott abrió la boca con mirada amenazante y el mayor los interrumpió.

-¿Qué? Stiles ha ido al loft y le ha visto... además de cantarle el noticiario... ¿Por qué yo no voy a poder?

Dana miró a Stiles con urgencia y casi salta de la barra al coger la manga de su chaqueta para llamarle la atención y hacer que se girara. El humano intentó evitar su mirada azul tan vacía desde hacía semanas, pero asintió.

-Has ido a verle. -era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Stiles por fin recogió valor suficiente para mirarla a esos ojos, tan parecidos a los que había visto en Derek, sin sentimiento de ningún tipo. En ese momento, alguien llamó desde el otro lado de la barra. Ella sacudió la cabeza y fue a atender al motero gordinflón que la había llamado.

-¿Y? -preguntó Scott.

-Un cadáver tiene mejor pinta. -dijo simplemente y muy bajito para que solo lo escucharan ellos y los cuellos de su propia camisa. Kira torció el gesto y puso su mano sobre la de Scott.

Dana volvió a la esquina donde estaban ellos y miró a Peter a los ojos, que vio lo mismo que había estado viendo en los ojos de Derek esas semanas: nada. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron los gemelos saludando a un par de moteros del fondo. Peter se dio cuenta de que, prácticamente toda la manada se pasaba el día allí, mientras Derek estaba solo siempre... a excepción de él.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, Scott le jaló del brazo y lo sacó del bar. Saludó a "Flint" (que debía ser el portero) y lo alejó un poco para hablar con él.

-Sé lo que piensas.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué parece que todos le estáis dando la espalda a Derek? ¡Hasta los gemelos se pasan el día aquí! Le habéis dado la espalda ¿y aun así pretendéis que sea él quien vaya a ella? ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que...

-Cállate, Peter. -le cortó el alfa. -Los gemelos se pasan el día en este bar desde antes de que ella trabaje aquí. Es un bar alternativo de ambiente en el que Ethan pasa la vida desde que llegaron a Beacon Hills. Se enteraron de que Dana buscaba trabajo y así la enchufaron. Además, al ser un bar gay, no supondrá problema cuando ella y Derek se arreglen.

-¿Realmente crees que se arreglará? Porque yo he visto a Derek y...

-Lo harán. Tienen que hacerlo. -dijo Scott, aunque más que una afirmación era un ruego. -Porque sino... no sé qué hacer, Peter. No tengo valor de ir a ver a Derek. Mucho menos después de lo que hice en el lago...

-Había que hacerlo. Si no, hubiese sido peor.

-¿También ha crecido su marca? -preguntó Scott tras un breve silencio. La preocupación se podía degustar en el tono de su voz.

-Sí... así, más o menos. -dijo haciendo un puño con su mano. El alfa se levantó de un salto y le miró asustado. -Sí... es grande. Me acojona.

-No, no es eso... Stiles dice que... -dijo para quedarse en silencio pasándose la mano por el pelo, desesperado.

-¡Joder, Scott, suéltalo! -dijo él también poniéndose nervioso. Tras un silencio en el que Scott parecía buscar las palabras correctas contestó

-La marca de Dana... le rodea la pierna. -dijo viendo el gesto de terror de Peter.

-¿Cómo? ¡¡Imposible!! Eso... eso es... ¿Tú la has visto? -Scott negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora va siempre con pantalones largos, no hay manera de verlo... pero Stiles la vio hace un par de días salir de la ducha con la toalla y...

-Tiene que estar equivocado. Eso es imposible.

-A no ser que Derek te lo haya escondido.

-No, le he visto todos los días en gallumbos y sin camiseta... ni de coña es tan grande. ¿Ha crecido más el de Dana que el de Derek? Joder... hay que acelerar esto, Scott... Esto es mal


	21. Batalla

La luz entró por la ventana de su cuarto y unos ojos azules vacíos por completo se abrieron con pesadez. Se levantó lentamente y apartó las sábanas. Sus ojos miraron su pierna y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver con horror que la marca había crecido un poco más. Se levantó a prisa y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros para cubrirla, como si así desapareciera. Se cambió de camiseta y bajó a la cocina.

John se había ido ya a trabajar, lo sabía por la taza con restos de café sobre el fregadero. Escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba y supo que era Stiles por el modo en el que los arrastraba lentamente con sueño.

-¿Café? -gritó desde el piso de abajo.

-Tres litros. -dijo el humano con un simple susurro, sabiendo que le escucharía sin problemas.

Ella se puso a preparar la cafetera y cuando el chico bajó, después de ducharse, el café ya estaba listo. Se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina, sin hablar. Por las mañanas era el único momento en el que podías estar con Stiles sin sorprenderte de sus escasas palabras.

-Voy a ir a ver a Derek. -informó el humano, haciendo que la taza de la loba temblara en sus manos y asintiera, conforme. -¿Quieres...?

-No... iré a hacer compras. La nevera está completamente vacía. -fue el turno de Stiles para asentir.

-Avisaré a...

-Puedo ir sola, Stiles. -dijo ella con una sonrisa que denotaba de todo menos alegría o ganas de sonreír. -De verdad. No te preocupes.

-Pero... -empezó a decir.

-Me apetece estar sola un rato. -cortó ella, a lo que él asintió. Él mejor que nadie entendía esa necesidad de estar solo. Cuando su madre murió, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara más de lo inevitable, y ella había estado rodeada de gente desde que todo pasó.

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo... -no hizo falta decir más. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó para después darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Vete tranquilo. -dijo de nuevo con otra sonrisa vacía.

Escuchó cómo el jeep de Stiles arrancaba y se levantó para limpiar las tres tazas. Subió a su cuarto para preparar su bolso y salió a la calle en dirección del supermercado. Podría coger el bus, pues la tienda estaba un tanto lejos, pero decidió que lo tomaría a la vuelta. Se puso los auriculares conectados a su teléfono y comenzó a caminar. Le apetecía pasear.

Durante el camino (una media hora aproximadamente), se encontró a unos cuantos policías compañeros de John, que la saludaron al verla pasar. Les devolvió el saludo y siguió caminando. No tuvo más remedio que cruzar la gasolinera de las afueras y contuvo el aliento lo más posible... su olfato era demasiado delicado para el olor a gasolina y aceite de motor. Siguió caminando y a pesar de sus precauciones para no respirar cerca de la gasolinera, aún tenía el olor clavado en su cerebro. El olor de la gasolina mezclado con... un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se dio la vuelta instintivamente. Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos rojos, triunfantes y llenos de ira y ansias de matar.

" _Markus_ " fue su último pensamiento.

 

 

Cuando despertó, estaba atada de pies y manos a unas tuberías. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. El lugar en el que estaba tampoco le decía mucho. Olía a humedad, como si jamás entrara la luz natural en ese sitio. Podría ser un sótano. Agudizó el oído y escuchó una de las canciones de su teléfono aún sonando.

Se odió a sí misma por tener que ocupar su mente todo el rato desde su vuelta del lago. Si no hubiera tenido los auriculares, los habría escuchado acercarse aunque tuviera el olfato embotado por el olor de la gasolina. No la habrían atrapado tan fácilmente. Un dolor atravesó su pecho cuando recordó lo que Derek le había repetido durante sus clases: "Usa todos tus sentidos, son tu arma y tu defensa".

Sacudió su cabeza. Ahora mismo, pensar en él no lo iba a ayudar. Sacó las garras y se soltó intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Se puso en pie y fue hacia su teléfono. Marcó el número de Stiles por acto reflejo. Tardaba en contestar... ¡mierda! Justo cuando estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte, su "hermano" cogió la llamada.

- _Hey..._

-Stiles, escucha... -susurró.

- _¿Por qué susurras?_

-Cállate y escúchame. Marcus está aquí... me ha encontrado.

- _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Ahí está el asunto... no sé donde estoy... me cogió en la gasolinera y esto parece un bajo... pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy, Stiles... Tengo miedo.

- _¿Puedes salir?_

-Puedo intentarlo... pero me escucharán... si no lo han hecho ya...

- _Necesito saber más..._ -escuchó desesperado a Stiles que, probablemente estuviera ya corriendo hacia su jeep.

-Vale... voy a ver... No hables.

Abrió la puerta que la mantenía encerrada y vio que se abría sorprendentemente fácil. Era una trampa. No había duda. Salió con precaución y olfateó en busca de esencias o de una salida. Ninguna presencia, pero olió aire fresco sin nada especial o característico. Siguió el olor a aire libre lo más rápidamente posible, manteniendo todos los sentidos a alerta. Encontró una puerta y la empujó con suavidad. Llegó a ver un edificio que creía conocer justo antes de que cuatro siluetas se tiraran hacia la puerta con gruñidos.

-¡Joder! -dijo al teléfono mientras corría en la otra dirección. -¡Stiles! Sé donde estoy. Lo conozco... pero no me doy cuenta. ¡Y mi antigua manada está aquí! ¡Te cuelgo! Intentare recordar... avisa a los demás ahora te llamo...

Colgó la llamada sin esperar respuesta y se concentró en su olfato. Ahora percibía perfectamente las esencias de sus antiguos compañeros y el sonido de sus botas contra el frío suelo. Buscaba otras posibles salidas mientras intentaba recordar de qué le era familiar ese edificio...

¡Sabía que lo había visto! ¿Pero dónde? Beacon Hills era la mejor opción... pero por más que daba vueltas, no lograba recordar... ¡Mierda! Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Puso el móvil a buen recaudo en su pantalón y se preparó para pelear, sin dejar de pensar en el edificio.

Frente a ella apareció uno de sus antiguos compañeros de manada, que al verla, gruñó. Ellos siempre cazaban para recoger méritos... y eso le daba una oportunidad. Un lobo normal aullaría para llamar a los demás a disfrutar del banquete, pero ellos no... eso le daría una leve ventaja, ya que solo debía enfrentarse a uno... por el momento.

Intentó recordar los entrenamientos de Derek. Esas memorias le hacían daño, pero si quería salir viva de allí para correr a abrazarle, tenía que hacerlo. Peleó haciendo el menor ruido posible y en tres movimientos prácticamente se había deshecho de su contrincante y lo había dejado gravemente herido. Tardaría en recuperarse, así que siguió huyendo e intentando encontrar una salida... sin olvidar el edificio.

Lo había visto... y no hacía mucho, de eso estaba segura. Encontró otra esencia delante de ella y se fue hacia un pasillo contiguo para huir lo más posible. De repente, Derek volvió a su memoria. "Ataca de frente, igual que tú olfateas, ellos también lo harán... siempre es mejor atacar de frente que no que te ataquen por la espalda". Asintió, dio la vuelta y atacó a la loba que la perseguía, otra de las betas con las que había cazado.

Cuando casi había terminado con ella, alguien la cogió por la espalda e hincó los colmillos en su hombro. Su aroma era inconfundible. Terminó con la beta y se enfrentó al nuevo contrincante, Frank... ¡Un momento! ¡Frank! Eso era... sonrió impulsivamente y tras dar tres zarpazos y una patada con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó a Frank lejos de ella, que fue a parar contra una tubería rota, quedando atravesado. Mientras corría de nuevo, cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a Stiles, escuchó cómo se paraba su corazón.

Frenó en seco. No. No llamaría a Stiles... ahorraría tiempo si llamaba a... pero... ¿y si no le cogía el teléfono? Rezó para que el beta no le odiara lo suficiente por haberlo abandonado de esa manera... y marcó el número de Derek. No dio casi un tono, y la voz de Derek ya estaba en su oído, preocupada.

- _Dana._ -la rubia estaba en shock... No había dado ni dos tonos. - _¡¡Dana!! ¡Contesta! ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes ya dón...?_ -logró reaccionar ella.

-Casa de Frank y... los mecánic... -una mano salida de la nada le arrebató el teléfono y sus ojos rojos brillaron sádicos junto con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Hola? Dana no se puede poner... esta... "ocupada". -dijo antes de colgar.

Ella retrocedió poniéndose en posición. Apartó la sensación que le hizo sentir Derek, tan sólo esperaba que lo hubiera entendido. Ella rugió y atacó sin esperar a defenderse. "Un buen ataque es mejor que una buena defensa" le había dicho Derek. Y ahora que sabía que Derek la seguía teniendo en cuenta a pesar de lo que le había hecho, no podía sino ganar. Tenía que vencer. Recordaría todas y cada una de las lecciones suyas. Lo haría por Derek, el resto de la manada... y por ella.

-No viviré con miedo nunca más. -dijo antes de volver a arremeter contra su antiguo alfa, que le destrozó la espalda de un zarpazo.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, Dana... Has mejorado.

-He tenido un buen maestro. Uno mejor que el que tuve al principio. -dijo con rabia.

Volvieron a enzarzarse en la sangrienta batalla. Ésta vez fue su antiguo alfa el que aulló de dolor por uno de los certeros golpes de la joven. Con lo que no había contado la rubia era que las heridas que ella le producía, se curaban con pasmosa velocidad por ser un alfa... que era la misma razón por la que las que ella tenía se curaban tan lentamente. La batalla siguió sin que Dana fuera consciente del tiempo que pasaba realmente. Le parecían segundos y a la vez, el temor le hacía parecer que llevaba horas peleando. Se estaba debilitando, perdía demasiada sangre y sus heridas no terminaban de curar mientras que notaba que el alfa estaba en muy buena forma aún. ¡Y ella no podía más que defenderse a la desesperada!

En un ágil movimiento, quedo atrapada entre la pared y Marcus, que la miraba divertido, pero en su mirada se veía que había pensado que sería más fácil.

-No pensé que fueras a unirte a otra manada...

-Yo tampoco. -contestó ella intentando librarse de él que, a cambio, le dio un zarpazo en la cara que hizo que gritara y aullara de dolor.

-Después de matarte a ti, iré a por ellos... quiero que lo sepas antes de acabar contigo... -dijo levantándola por el cuello con sus garras. Lo último que recordó fue un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo y un aullido grave.

"Se acabó", pensó ella, antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... The End
> 
>  
> 
> jajaja noooo... ¡es broma! Además, hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy generosa así que subiré dos.  
> ¡Y mañana el último capítulo!


	22. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final del fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste :) Dejen kudos o comentarios de cualquier tipo, me gusta saber sus opiniones para saber qué mejorar o cambiar en mi modo de escribir.

Había ruidos a su alrededor, susurros, gruñidos... Marcus la había dejado vivir para que viera cómo mataba a su nueva manada. Esa era la única explicación. Y jamás se lo permitiría. Intentó incorporarse aún con los ojos cerrados, pues la cabeza le daba vueltas y un dolor terrible le hizo gruñir y caer de donde estaba.

Escuchó pasos acelerados hacia ella y que alguien la recogía. Esa era su oportunidad, transformó sus garras y las clavó donde estaría el cuello de su antiguo alfa. Un leve gruñido llegó a su oído. No era Marcus. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Derek llenos de profunda preocupación y dolor.

-Derek... -logró musitar antes de volver a perder el conocimiento de nuevo y que todo se volviera negro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Derek sangrando por el cuello, donde ella había clavado sus garras. Afortunadamente, había fallado y no le había desgarrado del todo, así que sus heridas se curaron casi al tiempo que la posaba de nuevo sobre la cama. Cuando se volvió, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo carmesí con tristeza.

-Hubiera sido un buen reencuentro si no hubiera sido por las garras. -comentó Peter desde una de las esquinas del cuarto. Derek se incorporó tras acariciarle el pelo a la muchacha y miró a los demás.

-Estoy bien. Está demasiado grave para herir a alguien. -dijo mirando al resto de la manada.

-Y menos si vuelve a ser un alfa. -recalcó Isaac.

Estaban en el loft de Derek con Deaton, que le había curado las graves heridas de la beta que estaba descansando en la cama. Todos parecían preocupados. Si hubieran llegado tan solo unos segundos más tarde...

-Stiles, basta... apestas a culpabilidad. -espetó Derek al humano, que se mordía un dedo.

-Si hubiera estado...

-Os habrían atacado igual. Con la diferencia de que tú estarías muerto, ella habría muerto intentando defenderte y nosotros ni nos hubiéramos enterado. -le cortó Derek, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

-Voy a hacer café... o té... -dijo Allison de repente, saliendo del cuarto seguida por Lydia y Aiden.

-Id vosotros también. -dijo Scott que, al ver la negativa en la mirada de Derek y Stiles añadió -sin discusión. Haré la primera guardia y os avisaré si pasa algo... tardará en despertar, verdad ¿Deaton?

El aludido asintió dándole la razón, y aunque los demás salieron del cuarto, Stiles y Derek no se movieron en absoluto. Scott puso sus ojos rojos y los miró fijamente.

-Es una orden. -dijo mirando a ambos

-Pero... -comenzó Stiles.

-¡Que os vayáis fuera! -rugió. -Sé cuidar de mi manada. -añadió más suave al ver que Dana, tendida en la cama, se había movido inquieta tras el gruñido. Los dos se miraron y asintieron antes de salir. Derek se detuvo, dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Vuelve conmigo, por favor... te quiero. -y le besó en la frente. Ella se movió inquieta, pero pronto volvió a quedarse quieta.

-Ve, Derek. Yo me ocupo.

Derek asintió y salió del cuarto para juntarse con los demás en el salón. Kira se acercó y le dio una taza de té que él agradeció y se fue a sentar en el sofá, lo más cerca de la puerta de su cuarto posible.

Mientras los demás hablaban de nimiedades para ocupar el tiempo, Derek recordó lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Stiles había llamado horrorizado a todos, poniéndoles al corriente de lo poco que sabía y sin dudarlo, todos se reunieron en casa de Scott, que era la más céntrica. Se ayudaron de mapas intentando averiguar dónde podría estar Dana, calculando dónde podría estar teniendo en cuenta las horas, buscando sótanos en los que podrían estar... Lo que ninguno esperaba era que se la hubieran llevado hasta el pueblo de al lado. Todos tenían sus móviles en las manos, esperando... deseando que ella llamara pronto diciendo dónde estaba y diciendo que estaba sana y salva. La llamada a Derek había sido clara, tan sólo tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ella había querido decir... y la rabia que le invadió al escuchar la voz de ese cretino no hizo más que darle más fuerzas al beta para correr hasta donde ella estaba. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero gracias al olor de sangre de los otros betas y los aullidos y gruñidos de la batalla fueron suficiente para localizarlos al instante.

Y cuando había bajado y empezó a oler la sangre de su predestinada, enloqueció lo suficiente como para, cuando lo vio, no tardar demasiado en sesgarle la garganta a ese bastardo, absorbiendo su "chispa de alfa" sin pretenderlo, sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de pensarlo. Scott corrió a ayudarle, pero su ayuda no fue suficiente para acabar con la vida del alfa, pero sí para detener la carnicería que hizo con su cuerpo, dejándolo prácticamente descuartizado. Mientras tanto Isaac y Ethan comprobaban el pulso de Dana y la sacaban al exterior, donde la subieron al jeep de Stiles y se la llevaron a casa de Derek, la más cercana desde ese punto y donde ya esperaba Deaton junto con Lydia.

Y ahora ahí estaban, respirando todo lo tranquilos que podían sabiendo que su compañera y amiga estaba a unos metros luchando por su vida. Derek se levantó exasperado y se acercó súbitamente a Deaton, mirándolo fijamente. El emisario se limitó a asentir.

-Derek, -dijo Lydia desde el sofá -se pondrá bien. Es una luchadora. -dijo mientras le apretaba también la mano a Stiles, intentando animarle. Stiles asintió, pero Derek no se movió, aunque pareció relajarse.

-Deberíamos avisar al sheriff. -dijo Peter súbitamente.

Stiles se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta de que aún no le había avisado de todo lo que había pasado y se fue a la cocina para llamarle. Al rato volvió algo más tranquilo. Se sentó donde había estado sentado y explicó.

-Le he dicho que le habían cambiado el turno y que cenaríamos todos juntos. Piensa que dormimos contigo, Lydia. -la chica asintió.

-No hay nadie en mi casa, así que perfecto.

-No parecía sospechar nada. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa.

De repente un grito les atravesó los tímpanos. Era Dana. Derek se lanzó a la puerta del cuarto envuelto en un aura de pánico y Deaton fue detrás, cogiendo las vendas y pidiéndole ayuda a Allison. La muchacha se retorcía sobre las sábanas de Derek con los ojos abiertos y transformados, como sus garras. Derek se acercó sin importarle los arañazos que ésta le estaba provocando, él solo le acariciaba y susurraba al oído. Sus gritos cesaron y su cuerpo se volvió a relajar. Fue entonces cuando Deaton se acercó, haciendo una seña a Allison para que esperara hasta que él le indicara.

-Derek... ¿me dejas? -el moreno lo miró y se levantó para dejar que le curara.

Deaton vio con horror que la herida de su costado volvía a sangrar. Paró, no sin esfuerzo, la hemorragia y la volvió a vendar con ayuda de Allison. De nuevo Dana comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas.

-Derek... -musitó. Allison y Deaton se apartaron y Derek se acercó, cogiéndole de la mano y absorbiendo parte de su dolor.

-No lo hagas. -advirtió el emisario, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer Derek.

-Con Cora funcionó. -dijo simplemente.

-Una segunda vez te mataría y no la salvarías necesariamente. -contestó simplemente. -Cree en lo que te digo. No os queremos perder, no ahora que estáis de nuevo juntos. -dijo antes de salir, seguido por Allison. Scott, lo miró y salió, esperando que no hiciera algo tan estúpido como sacrificarse inútilmente.

Derek alargó la mano y tocó la marca de Dana. Siguió absorbiendo su dolor un poco más, hasta el límite. ¿De qué le servía ser alfa si no podía hacer que ella mejorara? Ni siquiera quería serlo. Sabía que Scott era mil veces mejor alfa que él y lo seguía considerando su alfa. Él no quería los ojos rojos... y mucho menos heredados de ese asqueroso asesino...

-Dana, por favor... vuelve conmigo. No te puedo perder.

-Derek...

Derek mantenía los ojos cerrados con sus dos manos aferrando una de las de ella, absorbiendo dosis pequeñas de dolor, lo suficiente para que funcionara como un leve sedante y no supusiera un riesgo. Notó un leve movimiento en la mano que tenía cogida y levantó la mirada para ver los ojos azules abiertos, confundidos.

-Dana...

Sus ojos se cruzaron y un brillo relampagueó en los ojos de la chica, que esbozó una sonrisa. Le intentó apretar las manos que contenían la suya. Derek se inclinó y le besó la frente sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Te quiero. -dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

-Te mataré si vuelves a hacerme esto... -le contestó.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No iba a ser yo quien diera el primer paso... así que pensé... -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Derek le besó en los labios.

-Te Quiero. Descansa, estás muy herida aún.

-No te vayas.

-Aquí estaré cuando despiertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, tanto este capítulo como tooooodo el fic :)   
> Dejen kudos o comentarios de cualquier tipo, me gusta saber sus opiniones para saber qué mejorar o cambiar en mi modo de escribir. De verdad se lo agradecería, pues me ayudaría a mejorar mi manera de redactar y por qué no, tambien podría darme ideas nuevas :D  
> Un saludo, Buh.


End file.
